The New Song
by TheWriter222
Summary: Shori Saotome- sister to Ittoki Otoya and Aijima Cecil & manager for STARISH. Yukino Kiryuu- sister to Ichinose Tokiya and idol/composer. Miharu Saito- famous pianist and composer for Quartet Night. In the sequel to The Last Song, what will these girls do when they are taken by the currents of song and love?
1. Episode 1

**Welcome back to the Uta Pri world! I am happy to announce the arrival of our precious sequel- The New Song! **

**As the sequel to The Last Song, let me recap what happened in the previous fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap-<strong>

_Laughter._

_That was my first memory of him, us laughing together in the snow. We were only three, and he was taken away from me. Then our mother died, and it seemed like the world ended._

_Nothing was the same again. I never saw him again, and I lived with our crazy father. He never seemed to have time for me, but I didn't mind. In my free time, I read, wrote, and listened to music. I had a peaceful childhood._

_My father wanted me to enter the preforming arts as he did, but I wanted to write stories, not music. So I entered a writing course at a local college. It was a year after I graduated, and I was living happily- editing novels for a publishing company, and having a few books of my own published._

_But then, my father told me I had to come work for him. He said I needed to manage a singing group in his company. He promised that I could keep writing, if that's what I really wanted, so I decided to accept his offer._

_I didn't know that something bigger was at play than just a simple managing job. And it turned out something was. I remembered my brother was the idol Ittoki Otoya- an idol in the group I was managing. After a visit to a foreign country, I found out my mother was alive and that Aijima Cecil was my half-brother._

_As if that wasn't strange enough, my best friend had entered the Master Course as an idol/composer. My life had gotten ten times crazier, but it couldn't get worse right_

_Boy, was I wrong about that._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! So keep in mind, I only own the plot &amp; Shori. Yukino is owned by AkimotoAyumu023. Miharu is my firend's OC as well.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1- Old Friends, New Friends, and Something Else<strong>

_Previously on __**The Last Song**_

_Shori came up behind her, "Yuki, how do you know Tokiya?"_

_Yukino smiled broadly and said in a high, happy voice, "Why because he's my brother of course!"_

**Shori POV**

I looked at my old friend in shock, "But how? Every time I've been to your house, I've never seen him!"

Yukino smiled. We were sitting down in the living room, STARISH with us. Otoya cleared his throat, "Um, Shori, how about you introduce us first."

"Yeah, I guess that would be helpful," I said. "Yukino and I are childhood friends. We have been in the same class since kindergarden. She's practically my sister. When we graduated from high school, and I went off to study literature and English, we haven't been in touch."

Yukino picked up where I left off, "I was studying to become a manga artist, but Toki's old manager said that I had the potential to become an idol, so after graduating I entered Saotome Academy."

Tokiya shifted uncomfortably next to Yukino, "Would you please stop calling me that?"

"No," she said smiling.

"But, Yuki, how come I never saw Tokiya when I went to your house?" I asked.

"Well, Tokiya was adopted into our family. That's why his talents are such a mystery, because we don't know where he got them. So, my parents decided to enroll him in a school for gifted children. I was three at the time and he was five. I only ever saw him during the holidays," she said.

"And my dad always took me somewhere for the holidays," I said, nodding my head.

"So, you and Tokiya aren't really related?" Syo asked.

"Nope," Yuki said, flicking a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"Yuki-chan! You look so adorable!" Natsuki exclaimed, with Yuki suddenly in his arms.

She suddenly made chocking sounds. I hopped up and tried to pry him off of her, "Nastuki, please let Yuki go!" Soon, Syo, Tokiya, and Otoya were trying to help. Finally we got her free, and Ren, Haruka, and Masato made sure she was okay while the rest of us took an extra precaution and held Natsuki back.

Yuki coughed again, and said, "Ugh, I have scissors. Do you really wanna go down that road?"

"Oh, um, I guess I forgot to tell you," I said nervously. "Yuki has two sides to her- the bright, happy side and her dark, emo side. So please try not to get her angry or she will stab you with scissors."

My friends visibly swallowed hard. Yuki and I smiled at each other and laughed. Then, suddenly another figure entered the room. She was a little shorter than Syo, her black hair reached just past her shoulders. She wore black jeans, black combat boots, a grey button up shirt and dark blue tie. Her grey eyes scanned the room as she said, "You guys are so loud. Could you please keep it down? We are trying to practice next door."

I recognized her immediately as the brilliantly talented composer, Miharu Saito. "Gomenasai, Saito-sempai."

Syo looked confused, "Who are you again? I've never seen you here before."

She looked like she had been through this a lot before, "My name is Miharu Saito. I am the composer for Quartet Night."

The group looked shocked, "Since when?!"

"Oh my gosh guys," I said. "How do you _not_ know her? Saito-sempai is famous as a prodigy. She was fifteen when she debuted, and she was known nationwide- especially for her exquisite piano skills that none can match. Again, how do you not know who she is?!"

Saoito-semapai smiled, "I'm not that famous, but thank your the compliment."

Yuki walked up to her, "Are the girl who I am rooming with?"

She nodded her head, "If your are Yukino Kiryuu, then yes. I will be your mentor from now on. Feel free to come and ask me any questions."

Yuki nodded. Then, as quickly as she arrived, Miharu Saito disappeared into the depths of the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! We now have begun our journey! Please leave a review telling me what you think! C ya next time!<strong>


	2. Episode 2

**Hello hello! I'm back with another update! So here we get to see more of both Miharu Saito and Yukino Kiryuu. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2- Yuki- the beast is loose<strong>

**Shori POV**

I still couldn't believe it. Yuki was an idol and was working for my dad. _Believe it! _My inner voice cried out. What else could I have expected? Yuki was always telling me how awesome she thought it was that my dad ran a recording studio.

I sat down in my bad. What a day. After Yuki arrived, I was too busy with the guys to spend any time with her. I ended up running around the mansion and the city trying to keep everyone on time. I flopped back in my bed, exhausted and hungry. Man, it was almost dinner time and I hadn't eaten anything all day.

I turned my head towards my bookshelf. My eyes made their way to a pink back of a book. It was funny how no matter how tired I was, my expert eyes could always pick out the perfect book.

This particular one I was very familiar with. The front cover had no title- only a cluster of butterflies and circles. It wasn't really a book, but a journal. I reached over and took it off the shelf.

I smiled, remembering how I got the journal. Yuki had given it to me the day I was leaving to attend Princeton University in America. She had told me to write down any ideas I got- whether related to songs, books, or anime.

I flipped through its pages, all mostly full. My eyes scanned its pages, well trained. There, it was still in here! Just what I was looking for.

I hopped up and headed down the hall. After maybe ten minutes of searching, I found the room Yukino was staying in. I knocked.

"Hai! I'm coming," I heard Yuki holler from the other side. She opened the door and smiled brightly, "Shori-chan! I was wondering when you'd stop by!"

I chuckled, "I would have been here earlier, but having to keep track of seven idols and one composer is hard work."

"I could imagine," Yuki said, letting me in. I looked around her dorm. One side was an off white, while the other was a light pink. The pink side was obviously Yuki's. She had plastered anime and manga posters on the walls and I noticed several mangas and anime merchandise on her shelves.

The other side was cleaner than the other. Almost everything was in its proper place- with the exception of a few sketch books and song sheets.

Soon, I noticed the other person sitting in her desk. "Oh! It's good to see you again, Saito-sempai."

She looked over at me and nodded curtly, "Good evening, Saotome-chan."

I chuckled, "Just Shori will do." She nodded and returned to her work. "So, Yuki, I need to show you something I have been working on," I said as I sat on her bed.

Yuki hopped down next to me, leaning over my shoulder, "Really? What is it?"

"Hey, calm down. Gimme a minute," I said. I showed her the journal.

"Oh, I remember that!" she exclaimed. "Have you been using it?"

I nodded, "I actually tried to do something crazy." I leaned over and whispered in her ear. I saw her eyes widen.

"Really?!" she exclaimed again. "Show me, show me!"

I opened the journal, showing her a series of notes on a staff. "I'm no good at writing music, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Its only the first verse though."

Yukino looked over the sheet, "This isn't bad, Shori-chan."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Really? Thanks."

Yuki looked up at me, "So, how's it been? Trapped in this mansion with seven hot guys?"

I laughed, "Only you would ask that question. Well, to tell you the truth only five of them are actually 'available.'"

"What do you mean?" Yuki said, leaning foward.

"Well, two of them are my brothers."

"_**WHAT?!**_" Yuki exclaimed.

"Hey," Saito-sempai snapped from her desk, "keep it down. Your beyond loud."

"Oh, gomenasai, Saito-sempai," I said quickly. I turned back to Yuki, "Otoya is my older brother and Cecil is my step brother. Besides, I think both of them have a thing for Nanami."

Yuki crossed her arms, "That's news to me. Anyway, I know who you really like." She stuck out an arm, wagging her pointer finger with each syllable of the idol's name, "_I-chi-no-se Tokiya_!"

"EH?!" I exclaimed. "N-no! Wh-what gave you that idea?"

"Hmph, your entire reaction gave me proof," she said triumphantly.

"So you said that on a complete hunch?"

"Yep."

I rubbed my chin, "Well, I have payback anyway."

Yuki looked at me suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know who you like. His name is-" I said, stopping for a long pause. I studied Yuki's face as she waited. With a smirk I finished my statement, "Kurusu Syo!"

"I can't deny that."

"What? Aw come on, you took all the fun outta it," I accused my friend as she laughed.

Then, she sat up suddenly. My eyes widened. This could mean only one thing- she had a plot that was about to go into motion. "Ne, Saito-sempai," she said innocently. The said woman looked over at us suspiciously. "You said I could come to you with any questions right?"

Miharu Saito glared at her suspiciously, and said slowly, "Yes, I did."

I quickly decided to say something and possibly save the older girl's sanity, "Ano, Saito-sempai? You should probably get outta here, quick. The beast is about to pounce."

Yuki laughed, "Don't be so dramatic, Shori-chan. I swear that's the downside of having an author as a friend- they make a big deal out of the smallest things."

"Hey, in a story, sometimes even the most trivial things can be important to the plot," I defended myself. "You remember _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden_. Even the smallest thing in the first series could have a bog impact on the second."

"I hate to interrupt this beyond interesting development," Saito-sempai said, her voice dripping in sarcasm, "but please just ask your question already, Kiryuu-chan."

"Who do _you_ have a crush on?"

I swear the older woman went chibi and sweat dropped. "Eh?" she said. "What makes you think that I liked someone?"

Yuki smirked, "You must fancy _someone_. Or at least think that they're cute."

"Etto," Saito-sempai said unceratinly, "I, well, I do think that, um, . . . is kinda cute."

She said the name so quietly I couldn't hear it. Yuki and I leaned forward and put a hand to our ear, "Say that again."

"I like Masato, okay?!" the older girl exclaimed. Yuki and I looked at each other for a moment then fell back on the bed laughing.

"Wh-why didn't I see this coming?" Yuki said between breathes.

"Of co-course she'd li-like him!" I said with an even harder time.

Then together we said, "They're both pianists!"

"That's not the only thing I like about him!" the now tomato-red girl exclaimed. "He-he's nice and caring and knows just what to say at the right time!"

I walked over and put my hand on Saito-sempai's shoulder, "Have you ever really spoken to Masato-kun?"

"Yes."

I nodded. Then I burst out laughing again. Saito and Yuki looked at me strangely. I wiped the tears from my eyes, "You've been beaten, Yuki."

"Nani?" she asked.

"Well," I began, "it's just that both Saito-sempai and I have actually spoken to the guys we like. You haven't said a word to Syo."

Yuki looked enraged, "I'll have you know that I probably know more about Kurusu Syo than either of you!"

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, we are actually childhood friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh this is fun to write. Its like having a conversation with my friends (which it kinda is- Miharu and Yukino are my friends' OCs anyway)<strong>

**So you know the drill: Leave a review telling my what you think!**

**Miharu- Aren't you forgetting something? -.-**

**Me- *gulp* its ****_the stare_****. **

**Yuki- Oh! I know what she forgot! TW222 doesnt own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters!**

**Me- Tha-thanks Yuki.**


	3. Episode 3

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with another chapter! So, here we get to meet more of Yuki and a lot more of Miharu. **

**This chapter is dedicated to a certain MS or Ping. Without her, you guys would have been waiting another week for this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3- Violins &amp; Pianos<strong>

**Shori POV**

I put a hand on my hip, "Really? Where do you know Syo from, Yuki?" I hesitated to believe my friend because she was known for being a notorious prankster. No matter how stupid a story may sound, Yukino could keep a straight face.

"For your information, Shori, I met Syo at a violin competition. It happened to be the one where he almost fell off of a tower because of Nastuki," the blond retorted.

"What?" Saito asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah, my dad told me about that," I said. "Natsuki was chasing Syo up a tower when they were kids and Syo almost fell. He had a fear of heights from there after. My dad ended up curing it when he was in the Academy though."

Saito nodded. "I was the one that ended up helping him get up," my friend said triumphantly.

I nodded, "Sure, let's go with that." Yuki stuck her tongue out at me, and I returned the childish act. I looked back at Saito, "So how did you meet Masato, Saito-sempai?"

"Would you stop calling me that? It makes me sound old," she said.

"Um, okay. What should we call you then?" I asked.

"Miharu."

"Alright, Miharu-chan, how did you meet Masato?" I asked cheerfully.

She sighed, "Well, as I'm sure you've observed, I have a very small presence. So I was practicing in an old practice room shortly after they debuted. I was taking a break, and looked over my sheets when the door opened suddenly . . .

_3rd POV for the flashback_

_Masato opened the door and sighed. It was so difficult to find anyplace to practice alone now. He walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. He noticed some song sheets on the stand and wondered who they belonged to when suddenly, someone cleared their thoat next to him._

_"Excuse me," a black haired girl said. "Um, can I ask why your in here?"_

_Masato stared at her for a while. She had captivating grey eyes and he noticed her hair had silver tips. She was very beautiful and he wondered how he had never seen her around before. "Oh, um, I was just looking for a quiet place to practice. Sh-should I leave? I mean you were here first."_

_The girl smiled slightly, "No, no. It fine. I'm Miharu Saito, the composer for Quarter Night." She held out here hand for him to shake._

_Masato shook her hand firmly, "I didn't realize that- wait, Miharu Saito. The famous pianist?"_

_Miharu shrugged, "I guess so."_

_Masato glanced at the music sheets, "Would you mind if I had a look at these?" Miharu nodded. He grabbed the papers and began to look them over. "Can I play it?" Again, the girl nodded. Masato placed hind hands on the keys. They hovered just over the keys as the bluenette looked over the notes._

_Then, he gracefully began to play. (Think of the _Naruto_ theme 'Sadness and Sorrow') The first few notes played soft and crisp- like tears falling in a pool of water. Then, they developed into a strong tune, showing multiple feelings- sadness, sorrow, regret, betrayal. Masato was solemn as he played. He wondered what could have possible brought her to compose such a sad and moving piece of art. He came to the final notes that played out softly. He looked at Miharu._

_"This is wonderful, Saito-sempai, but may I ask what made you write something so sad?" he asked softly._

_She looked away and out the nearby window. "My parents, they want me to be so much, to live to these high expectations. They want me to be better than my older brother, but at he same time not surpass him." She looked at him sadly, "It's like trying to paint a picture on a canvass already placed inside a wonderful frame."_

_Masato sympathized with her, "I understand how that feels. My parents want me to take up the family company, but all I want to do is become an idol, the way my grandfather taught me."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_He looked at her and smiled somberly, "I really don't know, Saito-sempai."_

_She scowled at the honorific, "Please don't call me that, I feel so old when you do."_

_"Alright, Saito-chan."_

_"Miharu. Call me Miharu."_

_Masato smiled, "Sure."_

**Back to Shori POV and the present**

Miharu finished her story. Yuki was scowling at the floor. Soon, she spoke up, "So I guess both of us have beaten you, Shori."

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well both Miharu-chan and I have had an emotional experience with the guys we like," she said flatly. I clenched my fists. _Oh, Yuki. You wouldn't believe my stories if I told you. _I thought.

"Hmph," I retorted, "even if I decided to tell you my stories, I won't have you tripping all over yourself for the juicy details."

Yuki sat up straight, "So you have had an emotional experience with Toki? How? He's so cold."

I strode towards the door, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I could hear Yukino's protests as I walked down the hall and back to my dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>~Make your hapiness, you'll find the way if you believe~<strong>

**O srry. I was listening to Mirai Chizu by our favorite band. So, I hope you enjoyed the latest installment in our journey. Stay tuned to find out more about Miharu and Yukino!**

**Masato- TW222 doesn't own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters.**

**ME- Remember guys, I'm writing a fic with AkimotoAyumu023 called ****_Midnight in Shinomiya Castle_****. It is a vampire AU, so go check it out- if you dare.**


	4. Episode 4

**Hello again, people! I'm back with another episode! So I guess I won't keep you waiting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4- The Disaster<strong>

**3rd Person POV**

Syo sat on his bed, thoroughly enraged. Natsuki had somehow stuck the blond in a frog hat- again. Syo's eyebrow twitched; now his green-eyed friend was taking an innumerable amount photos. "Damn it! Would you quit already?!" he exploded.

There was a knock at the door. Natsuki looked up, startled. Then, in two large strides, he opened the door and before him stood Yukino Kiryuu. Syo had no time to grab the hat off his head before Yukino noticed. She looked at him and laughed, "Syo you look redi-"

No sooner had she began her teasing when Natsuki grabbed her in another killer hug, saying, "Kiryuu-chan! You are so adorable- like a precious little fairy!"

Syo watched in complete shock (after taking the hat off, of course), "Na-Natsuki? Put Yukino-chan down!" No sooner had he said this when a dark aura seemed to be emitting from Yukino. Natsuki let her go and stepped away wisely. The two roommates looked at her cautiously. Then, with such speed that if you blinked you would miss it, Yukino pulled out a red pair of scissors and jabed at Natsuki. In her rage, Yuki thankfully missed his face, but managed to nock off Natsuki's glasses. Syo sighed, now instead of dealing with one bloodthirsty lunatic he had to deal with two.

He quickly decided to deal with Yukino- better calming her down than risking her stabbing one of them with her scissors. "Yukino-chan," he said soflty, "can I see your scissors for a moment?"

Her eyes previously covered by her bangs, Yukino looked up and glared at Syo. "Ano, never mind," he said quickly. His mind ran at light speed. Then, his thoughts were interrupted by a deep chuckle.

"My, my, your a feisty one aren't you?" Satsuki asked darkly. "Hmm, I believe we are going to have to discipline this one."

Syo swallowed hard. This. Would. Not. Be. Good. His mind ran twice as fast. Out of the corner of his eye, Syo saw his phone. This was too much for one person to handle- hell, they might need a small army to calm these two, as Syo sadly knew from experience. He quickly grabbed his phone and went to speed dial.

_Ring_. Syo bit his lip. Satsuki was beginning to walk towards Yukino. _Ring_. _Damn it! Pick up!_ Syo thought desperately. _Ri-_ "Hello?"

"Oh thank God! Otoya, I need your help. Natsuki has turned into Satsuki and Yukino is on a scissor rampage in our dorm. Get as many people as you can to help- fast," Syo said.

"Alright, I'll be over in a sec." Syo sighed. Then, he quickly grabbed Natsuki's glasses off of the ground. Now, when Otoya meant 'a sec,' Syo assumed he would be over in maybe ten minutes, but not ten _seconds_ after Natsuki's glasses left the floor, the door swung open to reveal the small army Syo wanted.

Now, just as this was happening, Satsuki and Yukino were, well, lets say preoccupied. Satsuki was attempting to grab Yukino while avoiding her blades. Yes, Yukino was trying to stab Satsuki to death. Satsuki and Yukino where now at a stalemate, neither making a move.

Syo's army now included STARISH, Nanami, and Shori. Before anyone could move or warn her, Shori walked into the midst of their standoff- armed with only a box of pocky.

"Shori, that isn't a safe place to stand. Please co-" Syo began his warning.

"Relax, Syo," Shori said calmly. "I've got this." Then, she slowly opened the box of pocky. Both duelers were to shocked to do anything. Shori took a pocky out and said tauntingly, "Yukino, I know you want one, so come and get it." Shori quickly put the pocky in her mouth and began eating it.

The room was silent. No one moved as Shori proceeded to eat another pocky, saying after, "Yuki, they are all going to be gone if you don't get one soon." At this, Yuki shook her head. She glared at her friend, and then ran up to Shori, scissors reading to kill for pocky. Then, before anyone could tell what had happened, Shori whipped out a piece of paper and held it in front of Yukino.

Yuki stopped dead in her tracks. Then she let out an ear piercing scream. Everyone (minus Shori- she's half deaf anyway) covered their ears. Syo soon saw an opening and slipped Natsuki's glasses on Satsuki while he was still dazed. When everything quieted, the group saw Yuki clutching the paper with a piece of pocky in hand.

Shori turned to them, munching on the snack. "What did you do?!" they exclaimed.

She shrugged, "It was easy. Yuki loves pocky, so I knew she would kill for some. So before she could actually stab me, I pulled out a picture of this guy in her favorite anime. I also knew she would scream when she saw it, and was counting on Satsuki being too dazed to move when Syo slipped his glasses on." She took another bite of pocky.

They stared at her, their jaws on the floor. Shori laughed. The crisis averted, the group left, leaving Yuki, Syo, Natsuki, and Shori in the dorm. Syo was still in awe at the manager when he noticed something on her arm. "Shori, your bleeding!" he exclaimed.

Shori looked at her arm, "Only a scratch."

Syo gabbed the first aid kit anyway, "So? We should put a bandaid on it at least." He proceeded to do so. Soon Yuki came over and looked to see what he was doing.

She gasped, "Oh, Shori, did I do that?"

Shori smiled back, "Chill, its nothing fatal." The blond sighed.

"Ne, Yukino-chan, what did you want anyway? We never got that far," Syo asked while putting the first aid away.

Yukino chuckled, "I can't just want to visit my two childhood friends?" Then the foursome laughed, some visit this turned out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, we are done! Don't forget to leave a review saying what you think.<strong>

**Syo- TheWriter222 doesn't own Uta no Prince-sama in any way, shape or form.**

**Ren- Sadly. Am I right munchkin?**

**Syo- You damn perve! I'm not a munchkin!**


	5. Episode 5

**hello again! I'm back with another chapter. So this chapter is kinda short, but I hope you enjoy all the same. On with the show!**

**Btw: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or Poison Kiss, they all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 5- To Be or Not to Be: That is the Question<strong>

**3rd Person POV**

It had been about a week since the Scissors and Glasses incident, as it was now known. Life returned back to its peaceful routine. Shori was buzzing around, making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be. At times she made to chastised Yukino for pestering her, or some other unfortunate soul who dared disturb her work.

Quartet Night watched the recent developments from the second floor balcony. It was strange, they thought, how it had all turned out. Their young charges had grown on their own with little help.

Miharu stood next to Ai, silent as ever. She was interested to see how the idols would develop into stars, but she was also unimpressed. Their personalities hardly fitted. It was not uncommon to turn a corner and find two or three idols arguing or, although not as often, attempting murder. Yes, Miharu largely preferred the calm of Quartet Night to the boisterous STARISH.

But, she would admit that without the group, life in the Master Course would be dull.

It was on such an occasion that she was practicing with her group, when she wished they were more like their subordinates. She sighed as she looked at the quiet group. They were looking over the sheets she had given then that morning, deciding which parts fit them best.

Miharu let a small, tiny even, smirk light up her face. She let her fingers hover over the piano keys. She looked up at her friends, then began to play. The boys looked up at her as she played the very beginning of the song. Then, Reji realized what song it was, and began to sing.

_Reji- Give into temptation  
>Ai- My promise to you<br>Ranmaru- I'll rock you hard  
>Camus- With my deep emotion<em>

_Reji- Koe wo kika sete…  
>Ranmaru- Kami wo nabi kase…<br>Ai- Ah…Lesson of the night  
>Camus- Slowly×2<br>Reji- Yasashii hidari te  
>Ranmaru- Kara maru migi te<br>Ai- Ai no yukiba wo  
>Camus- Saga shite<em>

_Reji- Tokei wa hora mi nai furi shite  
>Ranmaru- Tsuite koi yo ari no mama<br>Ai- Mune ni mimi wo atete mina yo  
>Camus- Omae to no kyori ni kodou ga<br>All- Feeling×3 __Ah…_

_All- Kuru wase tai poison kiss  
>Ranmaru- Rocking hard×2<br>All- Toro kete poison kiss  
>Reji- More and more…and<br>Reji/Ranmaru/Camus- Towa ni poison kiss  
>Ai- Ah… <em>_Kokoro no mama  
>All- Atae you poison kiss<em>

_Camus- Love wo kanjiro  
>RanmaruCamus- Love ni moero  
>RanmaruAi/Camus-Love wo shinjiro  
>All- Love is all! Quartet Night<em>

The group smiled. "Miharu, you never fail to impress us," Reji said.

The composer nodded. Ai came up next to her, "Is there something bothering you?"

Miharu sighed, "It's nothing, really. I was just thinking."

"You sure seem to do that a lot," Ranmaru said. She shot a look at him(-.-). The group laughed as the silver head shrank away from her.

"What is really bothering you, Haru-chan?" Camus asked, calling the composer by her nickname.

She sighed again, "I was just think about the differences between you and STARISH. I thought maybe it might be better if you were more like them."

"Tch, who in their right mind would want to be like them?" Ranmaru asked.

Reji threw his arm around him, "You have to admit that they are growing on you, right Ran-Ran?"

The silver head looked away, "Not in the least. And stop calling me that, Reji."

"It is hard not to like them," Ai said quietly.

Camus nodded, "Even that irresponsible prince isn't to bad."

Miharu smiled, "I was wrong, you know?" They looked at her. "You guys don't need to be more like them, because you already are!" The quartet blinked at the same time, then smiled. They pulled the composer into a group hug.

Miharu would admit, STARISH was a . . . well . . . unique group of people, but nothing could beat her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now I only have one other thing to say: Please Review!<strong>

**Miharu: Didn't you forget something?**

**Me- Um, no I don't think so.**

**Miharu: the disclaimer?**

**Me: Oh, I did that already!**

**Miharu: *nods* Good.**


	6. Episode 6

**I'm baaaack! Now, I won't keep you waiting for this long awaited chapter so on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 6- The Diary<strong>

**3rd Person POV**

_"Achoo!"_

Shori sniffled and brought her covers closer to her. She had been sick for three days now, not enjoying any of it. Now a month after her best friend had tried to stab her, Yuki had finally gotten the story of Tokiya and Shori out of the girl.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter at your own risk," Shori called miserably.

The door opened to reveal Yukino and Miharu. "We brought you some soup since Nanami is out of town right now," Miharu said softly.

"Thanks," Shori replied. She took the bowl she was offered and began drinking it. "Where is Nanami anyway?" Yukino asked.

"She's visiting her grandmother and will be back in two days," Shori replied.

After a few minutes, Yuki said, "Do you want to know what I heard yesterday?"

"What?" Miharu asked suspiciously.

"Masato keeps a diary in his room," Yuki whispered, leaning in. "If he does, then if we can get our hands on it, Miharu might be able to find out if Masato likes her or not!"

"Thats absurd," Miharu snapped.

"Even if he did keep a diary," Shori said softly, "how *cough* would you get it without him knowing? He -achoo!- doesn't have any meetings and he's been practicing in his room for a play he's doing." Shori wiped her nose.

Yuki smiled, "That's where you come in, Shori."

"Eh?"

XoXoX

Shori shrugged her blanket closer to her body as she stood in front of Masato's door. She sighed, how had she been dragged into this scheme?

She knocked on the door. She heard footsteps head towards the door. It opened to reveal the bluenette looking down at her in shock. "Shori? Aren't you sick? Why are you out of bed?"

She coughed into her elbow then smiled at the man, "I'm fine, Masato. I just need your help."

"With what?"

"I need some cold medicine from the cabinet in the kitchen and I can't reach it," she said. It wasn't a lie- she really couldn't reach the medicine she needed. Otoya had grabbed it for her last time, but he was away doing something with Tokiya and Ren, and Natsuki was out with Syo.

"Oh, sure. Come on, I'll get it for you," Masato said. The two made their way to kitchen.

Two others peeked from around a corner, "Alright, lets go." Yukino and Miharu snuck into the unlocked dorm.

_How did I get into this?_ Miharu thought miserably. "Search anywhere you think he could have hidden a diary," Yukino declared. She began looking through Ranmaru's things.

"Not over there, baka," Miharu snapped. "That's Ranmaru's things. If Masato had a diary, it would be with _his_ gubbins (stuff)."

"_Ooh_," Yuki said, shaking her finger up and down. "That makes sense." They began looking through drawers and under the bed and any other place they thought of.

oXoXo

"This one?" Masato asked Shori, showing her a medicine bottle.

"Um," Shori said, "I don't think so. The bottle was blue and pink-or was it white?-not green."

Masato sighed. They had been going through bottles for five minutes now. He grabbed one in the back of the cabinet. It fit Shori's description, and sad 'Cold Medicine' on it. "Here it is," he said triumphantly.

He handed the bottle to the manager, "Yup it sure is. Could you get me a glass of water while I open it?" Shori needed to stall him a little longer for her friends.

"Sure," he grabbed a glass and turned on the tap as she opened the bottle. When he handed her the glass a minute later, she popped the pill in her mouth and used the water to wash it down. Masato took the medicine and put it on a lower shelf, saying, "I'll put it on this shelf so you can reach it next time, ok?"

Shori nodded. After she put he glass back in the sink, she noticed that Masato was already heading back to his room. She shrugged her blanket up on her shoulders and caught up to the bluenette. "Thanks a million Masato."

"Not a problem," he said in reply. As they turned a corner and came close the corridor to his dorm, Shori decided to make to signal. She said loudly, hoping her friends could hear, "You really work to hard, Masato. Maybe you should get some rest."

"No, I'm fine, but thank you for worrying," he said. They came close to the dorm, and Masato's eyes widened slightly when he saw Miharu and Yuki.

XoXoX

Yukino and Miharu sighed. They had searched everywhere for a diary and the only thing they found close to one was Masato's daily calendar and Ren's photo album.

They sighed when they heard a loud voice from down the hall, "You really work to hard, Masato. Maybe you should get some rest."

The two looked at each other. The signal. Shori and Masato were close. They quickly darted out of the room, and when they saw Masato and Shori, they came up to them.

"We were looking for you, Shori!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Where were you?" Miharu asked.

"Oh, Masato was just *cough* helping me get some medicine from the cabinet," Shori said smoothly, except for the cough.

Yuki smiled and bowed in front of Masato, "Arigato, you really helped Shori out."

"It was nothing," Masato said smiling. The trio headed down the hall and into Shori's room.

"Did you find it?" Shori asked, exhausted from overexertion. "Don't tell me I missed maybe an hour of nap time or anime time for nothing."

Yukino sighed, "I guess I'm gonna have to disobey you, Shori. We didn't find anything. Gomen."

Shori sighed, "Oh well."

"We did learn something though," Miharu said.

The other two snapped their heads towards the girl. "You did?" Shori asked.

Miharu nodded, "Masato really like knitting. He had some yarn under his bed." Yuki and Shori looked at each other, both wondering how their friend could have said that with a straight face. Then, the trio laughed. They laughed so hard, that Shore began a coughing fit, causing Yuki and Miharu to jump away. It didn't help- Shori just became worse when she saw their terrified faces.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review telling me what you think.<strong>

**Masato- Shori doesn't own Uta no Prince-sama.**


	7. Episode 7

**Hello! I'm back. This chapter was meant to be posted yesterday, but my iPad was glitching so I had to wait. So I'm going to tell you guys how old Miharu is: 18. In the ****_Last Song_****, there is a chapter saying how old everyone is. I might say their ages again, just not now.**

**This chapter is dedicated to thefrozencherryblossom. Thanks for reading this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 7- The Tickets<strong>

**3rd Person POV**

"I did it!" Syo exclaimed. "I won the tickets!"

As it so happened, Syo had been talked into entering a contest by Shori and Miharu. The winner would win all-day tickets to a festival going on in town. "Congratulations, Syo!" Shori exclaimed.

"Thanks," he replied, "but are you sure she will want to go with me?"

Shori and Miharu looked to each other and smiled knowingly. "Yeah, she will," Miharu said.

Wait. We are to far ahead. Lets back up to two days earlier . . . .

XoXoX

Shori and Miharu had been in the kitchen that day, conversing about how to get Syo and Yukino together. Shori, her health now restored, was saying that they should play Seven Minutes in Heaven, but Miharu made the good point that Yuki might not get Syo. Now the two were stuck.

Shori logged into her laptop, which was sitting in front of her on the table. She went in and entered her word document. She began typing in her story, when she got an idea. Shori went on the internet, and began searching. "Aha!" she exclaimed after a moment.

"What?" Miharu asked suspiciously.

"I have the perfect plan," she said. "We get Syo to fill out a fake survey with a prize for tickets to the festival." She showed Miharu the website selling tickets. "Then, we just put the tickets in an envelope with a letter of congratulations and get him to take Yuki."

Miharu thought the plan over, "I don't want to know what plans the dark side could come up with if you helped them."

Shori grinned up at the composer. Then, a certain blond entered the room. "Oh, hey Shori-chan, Saito-chan," Syo said.

"Hi, Syo-kun," they replied.

Syo grabbed something out of the fridge before turning back to face them, "Have either of you seen Yukino-chan? I haven't been able to find her all day."

Shori shook her head, "No, I haven't. I think she was heading out for an interview and recording. She mentioned something about coming back late because she wanted to go visit her family. Why?"

He shrugged, "No reason." Shori and Miharu looked at each other and smirked. "You don't have a crush on Yukino, do you?" Miharu asked slyly.

"N-no! What ma-made you think th-that?!" he said defensively, his face rapidly becoming red.

Shori's smirk widened, "Denial is the first sign of love, Syo. Don't you know that?"

Syo sighed, "Fine, I like Yukino-chan. Just don't tell her, okay?" Shori and Miharu exchanged another look. "Well, I have the perfect plan for you," Miharu said.

"What?" Syo asked confused.

"Well," Shori began, typing something quickly on her laptop, "I'm printing this survey out. It says that if you win, you get two tickets to the festival. If you win, you can take Yuki, she loves festivals."

"Really?" Syo asked. Shori nodded, "It's printing out now. Just fill it out and I'll mail it in."

"Thanks, Shori-chan!" Syo exclaimed.

After he left, Shori shook her head, "How simpleminded can men get?" Miharu shrugged, and the two chuckled.

oXoXo

Syo knocked on Yukino's door. He heard her footsteps come closer to the door and was about to back out of his plan when she opened the door. "Oh, hey Syo-kun. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Syo smiled, "Hi, Yukino-chan. Um, look, I've got these tickets to the festival and, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Yukino's eyes widened, "Sure, I'd love to."

Syo smiled, "Great. I'll meet you at the front door tomorrow at ten."

"Alright, sounds great."

XoXoX

Syo and Yukino were at the festival, wearing kimonos (Yuki's a light pink with blue flower designs and Syo's dark blue). They had been walking around for a while now, visiting some booths and playing games. "Oh, Syo-kun, look! Lets try to win a goldfish!" Yukino exclaimed, pointing at the game.

Syo smiled, "How about we get something to eat first? It's almost noon."

"Sure, I think I saw a ramen booth down there, you want that?" Yukino asked. Syo agreed, and the two headed over to eat ramen. After their meal, the pair headed over to the desired booth. Yuki ended up winning two goldfish and Syo, well Syo ended up getting very wet.

Yuki chuckled as she handed Syo a towel the booth keeper was so kind to provide, "Syo-kun, your such a klutz."

"Shut up,"Syo grumbled, taking the towel, his cheeks growing pink. "I blame the damn fish. If he hadn't swam away, I wouldn't have gotten wet."

Yuki looked at him seriously, "Now, Syo-kun, don't blame the poor fish." Syo grumbled again. The two resumed their walk through the festival. Soon, it started to get dark. Yukino's eyes caught a poster, "Oh, Syo-kun! Look, there are going to be fireworks later tonight."

Syo looked at the poster, "Hmm, the best place to see them is on the Ferris Wheel. Do you want to go? They'll be going off soon."

Yukino didn't look as excited, but when she saw Syo's eyes light up, she decided to agree. So the pair headed to the Ferris Wheel. They made it just in time to get on for the firework show. They began the trip to the top.

Yukino looked out the side, but quickly looked away. Syo noticed, and began to worry. The wheel stopped, and the two were at the top. Yuki looked around at began to tremble. "S-Syo-kun?"

He looked over at her, and saw her eyes grow wide, "Yukino-chan? Are you afraid of heights?"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! <strong>

**What will happen to poor Yuki? ****_Is _****she afraid of heights? Until the next installment: Episode 8- Irrational Fear.**


	8. Episode 8

**Hello again guys! It time for the long awaited chapter- Irrational Fear! Now, I have a question to ask: WHo should end up with Haruka? Cecil or Otoya? You'll under stand more at the end of the chapter. Now, begin:**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 8- Irrational Fear <strong>

Otoya peeked inside Shori's room, and found her there with Nanami and Miharu. "Ne, Imoto-chan." He began. "Have you seen Syo today?"

Shori looked over at her sibling, "Oh, he and Yuki are at the festival. Why?"

"I was just hoping he could help me practice today, but that's fine," the scarlet haired boy said.

Nanami smiled, "How about I help you practice."

Otoya smiled back, "That would be great!"

Meanwhile . . . .

XoXoX

Yuki trembled next to Syo as they sat on the ride. Numbly, she nodded in response the the blond's question.

Syo's eyes widened, "How come?"

"Whe-when you almost fe-fell off of th-that tower. When we were ki-kids," Yuki stuttered, "I got s-so scared." She shivered at the memory that still haunted her. She felt so weak, so vulnerable.

Suddenly, a warm arm was wrapped around her. "No matter what happens," Syo said, his voice serious, and his eyes sincere, "I'll protect you."

Yukino smiled, and felt her face grow warm. She leaned into the boy when- _Bang!_

A firework had gone off startling the two. They looked out and saw the colors rain down. Syo caught Yuki's eye,and the pair laughed. The leaned into each other, safe and warm, and watch the display of vivid colors in the sky.

oXoXo

"Syo-kun!" Yukino exclaimed, her feet back on the ground. "Can we get some watame?" (Cotten Candy)

"Now?" he asked uncertainly. "You don't something with, well, less sugar?"

"Nope," she said cheerfully, "I want sugar!"

Syo sighed, "Alright, just don't ruin your appetite. We'll have to eat dinner at the dorms later."

"Kay!" She skipped over to the stand selling the treat. When Yukino came back with pink cotton candy, she took a piece off and tilted the stick towards Syo. "Want any?"

"Uh, sure," he said. He grabbed a piece off of the stick. The pink sugar melted in his mouth. After a while of walking around and simply enjoying themselves, the pair decided to head home.

XoXoX

Shori stood frozen. Dumbstruck. Dazed. How had this happened?

Yukino and Syo walked up next to her as she stared into the living room. "Shori-chan?" Syo asked. "What's wrong?" In a silent response, Shori numbly raised a hand, and pointed at the scene unfolding before them.

Now, as we recall, Nanami left to help Otoya practice earlier that day. It so happens, that after their practice, the pair had gone out to eat something. After returning, the two came across a certain prince. Enraged that Otoya would think of, well, in his words, _"stealing"_ Haruka from him, Cecil challenged his brother to a duel- an electronic duel. As it so happened, Syo and Yuki had just encountered this disaster.

After Haruka had explained what had happened, Shori was still in to much shock to speak, Syo and Yuki watched in awe. "What are they playing?" Yukino asked.

"_Mario Cart_," Miharu replied, her arms folded as she watch the two.

"EH?!" the two blonds exclaimed. "When did you get here?!"

She looked over at them, "I've been here the whole time, what are you talking about?"

They looked at Shori for confirmation, and she simply nodded her head. Cecil and Otoya were really bashing it out. They were on their, what, fifth? sixth? round of playing the game. Somehow, Cecil was leading, 3 wins to 2. Now, how Cecil even knew _how_ to play _Mario Cart_, or let alone what a video game _was_, is simply a story for another time, and none of the bystanders were willing to question it.

There was a simple reason why:

Cecil was desperate to win, and every time Otoya came close to passing him, Cecil would shoot an enchantment out of his fingers, knocking his brother off-balance and allowing Cecil the opportunity to speed ahead. No one wanted to get hit.

That being said, they couldn't just leave the two alone to duel it out- who knew what spells Cecil could throw at Otoya! One may end up being tragic!

So, when a large figure brushed passed the audience, they snapped out of their dazes. (Well really only Shori) Tokiya stood behind the two idiots and grabbed them by the scruff of their necks, earning shouts of protests from each.

"What are you two doing?" he asked coldly. "You're acting like spoiled children fighting over a toy. Idiots! Now, get into the kitchen and sit at the table and wait for dinner." Shocked, the two siblings grumbled and did as the older boy commanded. They shot glares at each other on the way.

The others stared in shock at Tokiya. They had know idea he could be so commanding, so forceful. He looked coldly at the others, who flinched. "You as well. Syo, go get everyone else to eat. Yukino go set the table. Miharu and Haruka, go make sure those two aren't fooling around. And Shori," he commanded, "come help me finish dinner."

Faster than a roadrunner being chased by a coyote, the five hurried off to do their respected jobs, none wanting to risk getting Tokiya mad. Only one knew what that was like, and never, _NEVER_, wanted that to happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, my. Mad Tokiya is scary! Alright so now, who will end up with Haruka? As much as I hate her, I can't leave her all alone. So, Cecil or Otoya?<strong>

**Now, about how Cecil knows how to play Mario Cart and the last time Tokiya got very angry, I'd be willing to write a one-shot about them if you'd like. But it would have to wait until after _The New Song _is done. **

**I'd like to say this:**

**Couple names are- Syoki (YukinoXSyo) Masaru (MiharuXMasato) and Shokiya (ShoriXTokiya)**

**There, I've done you that favor. Now: Please review!**


	9. Episode 9

**Hey guys. I just finished writing this chapter, and I about cried. That's right- I almost cried over something _I _wrote. Now you guys probably won't be as emotional, but I-I don't know. This chapter just got to me.**

**This is unbelievably short, but I just had to update it. Um, yeah, I have more to say, bur I'll save it for the bottom.**

**This is dedicated to GarasuRin-chan, my dear friend. Please check out her crazy story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 9- What did you <em>do?<em>**

_Chop. Chop. Chop._

Shori stood behind the counter, chopping vegetables rhythmically.

_Chop. Chop. Chop._

She sighed. How will her brothers act after this? Why would they fight over Haruka anyway? They didn't love her right?

_Chop. Chop. Chop._

If they did, would this break their brotherly bond? What about her? How could Shori take sides?

_Chop. Chop. Cho-_

_**"Ouch!"**_ Shori exclaimed. She dropped the knife and inspected her left hand. She had cut the back of her hand. Blood covered her wound. She drew in a sharp breath. She grabbed a towel and quickly pressed it on the cut.

Tokiya walked over, wiping his hand with a towel. "Shori-chan, could you do me a fa-" he stopped when he saw the blood. "Are you alright?" He grasped her hand in his and took the towel off. "This looks bad," he said after a moment.

Masato walked in at that moment, "Ne, Tokiya- _eh_!? Shori-san are you alright?" He strode over to the two. "What happened?"

Shori sighed, "I was chopping the vegetables and cut my self. It's alright, I'm fine."

"You are not fine, Shori," Tokiya said sternly. "Masato, please clean her up for me."

He nodded, "Of course. Here, put the towel back on Shori-san. Now, follow me." The two entered the restroom where Masato cleaned off the blood. He grabbed a bottle from the cabinet above the sink, "I'm going to dab a little alcohol on it, alright." He wet a cloth with the liquid and looked her in eye, "I'm going to do it count the three. _One. Two. Three._" He began dabbing the wound, and Shori cringed in pain.

He wrapped the cut in a white cloth after. "That cut was actually very deep. I suggest keeping it bandaged for a few days," he tightened the bandage and when she cringed again. He looked at her seriously. "What were you so engrossed about?"

Shori felt her cheeks flush as she stared into his deep blue eyes, "I was, well, just thinking about my brothers. I mean, the got into this ridiculous feud and I don't know how to help."

Masato took her right hand in his, and smiled, "Don't worry, you'll figure this out."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. They entered the kitchen again, only to be greeted by a bright flash and a scream.

Smoke puffed up around them. Shori fanned some of it away and let out a small cough. When the air cleared, they found Cecil sitting at the table, Yukino, Syo, and Miharu restraining his hands, and Ren and Haruka peering down into a chair.

"Haruka-chan?" Shori asked. "What are you looking at?" The strawberry blond simply pointed down into the chair. Shori shuffled over at looked down, and let out a gasp. There, where Otoya had been sitting, sat a small, auburn colored puppy. Shori said in a strangled voice, "Onii-chan?" The puppy let out a small bark.

She put her injured hand to her mouth. She looked over at Cecil, her bright, blue eyes wide, and wet. She her voice cracked, "What did you _do_?"

Cecil's mouth hang open, "I-I don't know."

Shori let out a scream in rage, and leapt at Cecil, but Tokiya's arms held her back, "How dare you! Change him back!" Tears fell down her face. She sobbed, broken in the idol's arms, "Change him back."

The small puppy let out a quiet whine. Shori peered over at him. He looked at her with big, brown eyes- not red, brown. Shori bit her lip as more tears fell. She buried her face in Tokiya's chest and he held her closer to him.

The room was silent. No one dared move. The shock was to much.

Shori wiped her eyes, "I'm going to go get Camus, he should be able to help."

"I'll go with you," Miharu said. Shori nodded, and the two made their way down the halls in search for the man.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea where I was going with this. It just happened. <strong>

**I don't know why, but Masato seems like the kind of person to be good at first aid.**

**Um, in the story, it's around April, and I'm going to try to write this story like it's been an entire year, so there might be a Christmas chapter in, like, summer. So: be warned!**

**I do not own Uta no Prince-sama, only Shori. **


	10. Episode 10

**Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm back with an update! That's right, two chapters in one day! I felt kinda bad leaving with that pitifully short chapter, so here ya go! Be warned: there is cray Natsuki, funny Ren moment, and Shokiya and sibling fluff! **

**Surpress the fangirl! Nah, just let it out in a review!**

**Now, with out further ado:**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 10- Puppy Dress Up<strong>

Shori sighed as she sat in the living room, the auburn puppy in her lap. She and Miharu had located the blond mage, and he inspected Otoya. He deduced, after careful inspection, that the spell would wear off in some time, maybe a week or so. Shori had been relived, of course, but she had to explain to her father afterwards why Otoya couldn't work for a while. Needless to say, Cecil had enough punishment from Camus and Shinning, but he knew that the worse would come when Shori let out her wrath. (_Dun Dun Dun_)

For the time being, the author sat quietly, reading while stroking the small puppy. The door opened, and she felt the dog tense up. He let out a small bark, and Shori looked up. She shook her head, "What am I going to do with you, Oto-nii? It's just Ren."

Ren, sat in an arm chair next to her. She had taken up the whole couch- her legs laid out on it. Shori eyed the blond man. Their past experiences hadn't led up to anything good. For example, soon after their trip to Agnapolis, Shori had been walking down stairs from her dorm, hoping to get a snack before dinner. She had been stopped on a landing by the man.

Ren had tried to seduce her, and eventually backed her up to the wall. She was stuck, his arms on either side of her body. His face inches from her own, she took action. Using all her strength, Shori pushed the man back. Sadly, that meant he went tumbling down the stairs. Of course, being the nice person she was, Shori made sure he was okay. When she confirmed that he was, she promptly smacked him, a thorough message that she wasn't as submissive as a certain composer she knew.

Now, Shori knew that Ren had learned his lesson, but she was still tense around the blond. He cleared his throat, and looked at her with his crystal blue eyes. "Shori, I'm sorry about what happened to Otoyan. I should have stopped Cecil. Gomen."

Shori blinked. Was Ren being _sincere_? Wow, that was rare. She decided to give him a smile, "That's alright. You probably couldn't have done anything anyway. Don't blame yourself."

Ren looked pained. He turned away suddenly, saying, "Please don't look at me that way, My Lady. It only reminds me that you belong to another."

She looked at the man, thoroughly confused. '_Belonged to another_?' What could he have meant by that?

"Ren," she said suddenly, "do you know something I don't?"

He looked back at her, then quickly turned away, "I-I might."

Shori pursed her lips. She had began debating the best way to get the information out of him, when another person burst into the room. "SHORI-CHAN!"

Natsuki.

Dear Lord. If having a playboy in the room wasn't enough, now Shori had to deal with the 'death-by-hugs' boy. She sighed. "Yes, Natsuki?" she asked sweetly.

"May I see Otoya?" he asked.

"Why?"

Natsuki beamed at her, "I want to dress him up in cute outfits and take pictures." He said that way to cheerfully. Shori brought Otoya closer to her chest, and eyed the crazy boy.

"I don't think Oto-nii-chan would like that very much," Shori replied.

Natsuki shook his head, "No, he'll like it a lot!"

Shori gulped. She turned to Ren. Silently, they came up with a plan. Shori gripped her book tightly in one hand, her injured one sadly, and Otoya in the other. When Ren nodded, she shot up out of the couch and made straight for the door.

As she fled, Shori heard Natsuki's protests as Ren held him back for her. She sprinted through the halls. Suddenly, she ran into someone.

Having landed flat on her butt, Shori lost her grip on her brother-dog. Luckily the little auburn puppy didn't go far. He was at the legs of the man Shori had run into. When the man bent down to pick Otoya up, Shori was met with familiar dark blue eyes.

"Tokiya," she gasped. With his free hand, he helped her up off the ground. Shori looked up at him. Giving her a small, but warm, smile, he said, "We just keep running into each other, huh? Is your prescription right for your glasses? Because I think you need them checked."

Shori pushed the said glasses up her nose, "Yes, the prescription is right. In fact, they are mostly for reading."

"Then why do you keep running into me?"

Shori opened her mouth for a smart comeback, but none came. "That's what I thought," Tokiya said, smugly. Shori pursed her lips, and glared up softly at the idol.

Ruff. Otoya let out the small bark. Tokiya chuckled, and scratched the puppy behind the ear. Shori looked at them fondly, "What are we going to do with him?"

Tokiya shrugged, "I don't know. Where should he sleep tonight?"

Shori pondered this, "Your room?"

Again, he shrugged. "Sounds fine to me, but I think he wants you." That sounded right. Otoya was squirming in Tokiya's arms. When he was set onto the ground he leaped into Shori's outstretched arms. Tokiya gestured to her hand, "How's your cut?"

Shori glanced at it and shrugged, "Fine, I guess. It doesn't hurt."

Tokiya nodded, "Good."

They stood in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, a voice floated from down the hallway, "SHORI-CHAN! OTOYA-KUN!"

Shori paled, and looked up at Tokiya, "I've gotta go. See you tomorrow!" And with that, she fled up the stairs.

XoXoX

Once in her dorm, Shori relaxed. While getting ready for bed, she and Haruka agreed to put Otoya in the bathroom. Yes, he may be a dog, but neither knew if he was going to remember anything that happened when he turned back into human. So, the two women took the necessary precautions.

Once freed, Otoya hopped up onto Shori's bed, curled up into a ball. She let out a small chuckle. Sitting at her desk, Shori finished a letter to her mother, telling her all the crazy events that had happened that day.

Once she was done, she sighed and looked over at her roommates. Haruka was already in bed, sound asleep, and Otoya looked at her, his small head cocked to the side. Shori chuckled, and slid into bed. Otoya lay next her, and soon they fell into a deep sleep.

oXoXo

Shori woke up early the next day, very out of character for her. She felt on her bed where Otoya had been to possibly cuddle with the puppy. When she couldn't find him, she shot upright. She scanned the room quickly.

The, she noticed something small snuggled up nicely next to Haruka.

Otoya. That sly dog. (For lack of a better term.)

Shori smiled though, and thought to herself that if dogs could smirk, Otoya would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay guys. I hope this will satisfy you for another week. Man, this was what? Three chapters in one weekend? Man you are spoiled.<strong>

**Don't forget to check out the stories by GarasuRin-chan and AkimotoAyumu023!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Otoya- _Woff woff ruff bark bark!_**

**Translation- TheWriter222 doesn't own UtaPri.**

**Good boy, Oto-nii!**

**Otoya_- Ruff!_**


	11. Episode 11

**Hello again. You have no idea how hard this chapter was to write. Trying to capture my friend's personality, but also keeping the story fresh was hard. Two, _two, _very serous characters and their interactions. I'm not used to this! usually, one character is boisterous and funny.**

**oh well, I got this done, that's what counts. So, please enjoy this Masaru chapter!**

**Dedicated to a_ very_ mysterious "M," who I hope enjoys this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 11- A Dog Walk<strong>

Not much happened in the the week that followed. Surprisingly, Otoya grew very quickly in his dog form. Soon, he became a large Irish setter, and followed Shori everywhere she went. Almost sad to see him turn back, Shori treasured these moments with her dog. She had always wanted a pet, and it seemed that Otoya would become the closest thing she could get.

Now, having a dog was a lot of work, Shori would admit. If her work wasn't demanding enough, she soon had to deal with the dog interrupting her, constantly asking to be played with. It was on one of these occasions where Shori cracked.

Otoya refused to leave her alone. Nothing she said or did could make him leave. When Masato entered the room, Shori sighed. She was saved.

"Masato? Could you do me a huge favor?" She asked.

Masato shrugged, "Sure."

"Oh my gosh, thank you! Could you please take Otoya for a walk? I can't get anything done with him here," she said.

Masato nodded. He grabbed the boy's collar and leash, and led the dog outside. He barely made it to the gates when he crashed into someone. Losing his grip on the leash, Masato fell to the ground, as did the other person. When he regained his standings, Masato had a momentary panic attack.

Where. Was. Otoya-kun?

Shori would kill him if she knew he had lost her brother. Ruff ruff. He hadn't gone far. Actually, Otoya was greeting the poor girl he had crashed into. Masato held his hand out for the girl to grasp, "Sorry about that, he's a handful."

"Yeah, as if he didn't have enough energy as a human," it was Miharu. Masato had stumbled upon the silent, mysterious pianist. He cleared his throat and grabbed the leash. He looked into Miharu's grey eyes and asked, "Would you like to walk with us?"

Her eyes light up, "Sure." They began their walk down the street in a comfortable silence. Masato pondered ways to bring up small talk. Should he ask about the weather? Nah, to cliché. Should he compliment they way she looked? No, he would stumble trying to find the right words to describe her.

There were too many. Beautiful. Mysterious. Like moon lace that only sprouts under the moonlight, she grabbed his attention and refused to let go.

_Clang!_

Of course, having wrapped himself so deeply in his thoughts of Miharu, Masato was pulled head first into a street light by the Irish setter. Now, for the second time that day, he lay in the ground, his head throbbing.

Unable to keep it in, Miharu out a laugh. She soon composed herself and asked with a chuckle, "Are you alright?" She and Otoya hovered above him, peering down to see if he was alright.

He sat up, "Yes, I'm fine." He winced and put a hand to his head. The throbbing increased. Miharu knelt down next to him, and gently pulled his hand away. Masato watched her as she inspected his head. She looked him in the eye a moment later, and Masato thought he saw a faint blush on her face, but it must have been the sun. Then again, he might be red as well, their faces had ended up very close.

Miharu cleared her throat, "I think you might have really hurt yourself, but I can't tell for sure. Here, come sit on this bench." She helped him get up, and walked him over to the bench. Otoya, being a good dog, followed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Masato looked her in the eye, "I'll live, it's just a bump, but I think we should head back."

Slowly, the two made their way back to the mansion. Once freed, Otoya sprinted down the hall, supposedly straight to his sister. As the pair walked towards the kitchen, they heard a faint, "Oto-nii!"

They looked at each other and cracked a smile. Masato sat at the table and Miharu brought over an ice pack. Carefully, she set it on his forehead, were to injury was. Masato reached up, and his hand fell on hers. Their eyes locked, and they stayed there, not moving.

Masato felt his face grow red. Suddenly, the composer shot her hand back and stepped away. She cleared her throat, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I don't have any plans, so could you help me practice for a role?" He asked.

Miharu nodded, "Alright. Has your headache gone away?" The idol nodded. He wondered why she seemed so worried for him, and cared so much, but she pulled away every time they came close. Yes, Miharu was a new experience for Masato.

After retrieving the script and finding a comfortable spot on the couch in the living room, Masato began practicing. He used this chance to practice the scene where his character gave the heroine a kiss on the cheek. Now, Masato certainly didn't want to take advantage of the composer, but what else could he do? He needed to practice this part.

Soon, they came to the part. "Oh my love, why must you do this unto me? I give you my heart and I give you my soul, and you throw them away. Have you no love to give me?" Miharu said her lines perfectly.

"You would not understand, for I must walk this road alone," Masato replied. "Nothing you or I could do, can change this fate written in stone."

"Love can change anything," Miharu argued, "even fate. I know our love is strong enough, so please stay."

"I'm sorry," he replied. Slowly, he leaned towards her. Softly, his lips brushed against her smooth cheek. He pulled back, and saw Miharu's face was red. Her grey eyes were wide and she was stiff. Suddenly, without warning, she left from the couch, and sprinted into the shadows.

Masato sat there, shocked. What had he done?

His shock wasn't so much to the fact that she had ran away, but that he didn't need to try. He hadn't pictured Haruka there instead of Miahru, and he preformed the act without hesitation. Was he fooling himself, thinking he loved the strawberry blond, when he really loved the grey-eyed pianist?

XoXoX

Miharu stood, her back to her dorm's door. Her breaths came in short pants, and she felt so warm. Why did this bother her so much? She knew it was coming, it was in the script. Was it that? Was it the fact that the kiss wasn't real that bothered her? She slid slowly to the ground, and wrapped her arms around her legs.

What was this feeling? She felt warm all over, and her heart fluttered when she thought of his lips against her cheek. Miharu shook her head. No, she couldn't fall in love. She didn't want to feel that pain again.

She chocked back a sob, but soon let it out- her feelings, her confusion, her love, her hate. All at once. She felt to overwhelmed, was she not usually perfectly composed? Was she not supposed to be calm?

Her losses, her failures, her pain, all came pouring out.

This world is cruel, and also very beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, I'm beat. See you guys this weekend with the next episode: Questions<strong>

**Yukino: Shori-chan doesn't own Uta Pri!**


	12. Episode 12

**Hiya guys! Yeah, I really felt like writing this, so you get an update in the middle of the week, weird huh?**

**Um, here are the ages for everyone:**

****Otoya- 19; Shori- 17; Cecil- 15; Tokiya- 19; Syo- 18; Natsuki- 20; Ren- 20; Masato- 19; Nanami- 17; Miharu: 18; Yukino: 17****

****So yeah, please keep these ages in mind while you read, they will be important.****

****This chapter is dedicated to GarasuRin-chan (again) and Mei Sakamaki. You guys are great, thanks for reading this.****

****Now, on with the Episode!****

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 12- Questions<strong>

That week passed, and Otoya was back in his human form. Although he rarely showed side effects from the transformation, he was mostly unfazed. That being said, he and Cecil still kept glaring at each other should they be in the same room.

If looks could kill, someone would be a murderer.

Soon, a special date came along-April 11th- Otoya's 19th birthday. The gang threw a big party for the boy, each paying their respects. Cecil, against his will, played a special song on his flute on Shori's request. Otoya got special gifts from everyone. Shori and Shinning even got him a pair of cherry red Beats headphones.

All the while, no one noticed Miharu-her grey eyes followed the crowd, watching and catching what others didn't. No one noticed how gloomy she had become, how isolated she was, how strong her walls were.

Except a certain blue haired pianist. He knew, and he wanted to help. He just didn't know how.

Soon April turned to May, and the sakura blossoms began to bloom. Yukino began to become busier, hardly having time for her anime, which she thoroughly complained about. Shori as well had work pilling up. More interviews, more gigs. The idols have never been more popular.

Still, all the while they remained unaware of the pain their friend was feeling-blissfully ignorant. For what could anyone do? Miharu didn't want help, or at least she didn't ask. She was shut in, her walls of ice refusing to melt.

Of course, as friends always do, Shori and Yuki soon realized something was wrong. They were in Yuki's dorm, talking, when they realized that the composer was missing. It was already late, and Miharu was never out past curfew.

Worried, the two childhood friends went out to find her. They searched the grounds until, finally, they saw a figure sitting under a sakura tree. Slowly, they approached the girl.

"Miharu," Shori said softly, "are you alright?"

Miharu looked up at them, and shook her head-yes. Shori and Yukino exchanged a glance. "Are you sure?" the blond asked.

Another nod. Shori and Yuki sat down next to the composer, knowing she would say something. Softly, she asked the two, "Have you ever been in love? So in love, that it hurts?"

Yuki and Shori exchanged another glance. Shori replied to the girl, "Well, I think I can say that I'm in love, but I'm not sure what you mean by 'it hurts.'"

"Like, whenever you think of them, your heart just aches. Is that normal?"

"Miharu, are you in love?" Yuki asked.

"I-I don't know," she responded. "But, I do know pain."

She had said the last part so softly, neither girl was sure they heard it. Confused, Shori asked, "What do you mean, Miharu?"

She shook her head, "Never mind, I don't want to talk about it."

Shori and Yuki shrugged, there was no need to rush her. After a while, they persuaded Miharu to come inside for the night.

XoXoX

Shori sat in her dorm a few days later, thinking intensely. What could Miharu have gone through to create such thick walls around her heart? To create such complex codes? She rubbed her temples; all this thinking was giving her a headache.

She got up to get a Tylenol. Before walking down the stairs, she lost her balance, almost tumbling down headfirst. This 'almost' comes from the fact that someone had grabbed her around the waist from behind, preventing her from falling. "Are you alright?" a deep voice asked from behind her.

Shori regained her balance, "Yes, I'm fine thank you." The man still had his arms around her waist when Shori turned to face him. Dark blue eyes, indigo hair, a perfectly smooth face- Ichinose Tokiya.

Shori cleared her throat and gave him a look. He seemed almost startled for a moment, then removed his arms. They made their way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Shori retrieved a Tylenol and a tall glass of water for her headache. She sat at the table with Tokiya, and drank the pill.

Tokiya took a sip from his tea, "You should take it easy, I think you're over working yourself."

Shori cracked a smile, "Then you need to tell Haruka to lay off the composing, her songs are causing a riot. And your voices don't help the situation."

They sat in silence of a moment. Shori sat up straighter, and said seriously, "Tokiya, can you think of any reason any reason why someone would put up barriers around their heart?"

He gave her a puzzled look, "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Like," Shori struggled to find the right words, "well, when you try get close to them, they just push you away."

Tokiya shook his head, "It would depend on the person and their personal life."

Shori nodded. That made sense. "Have you ever been in love?"

Tokiya coughed up the tea he had just sipped, "What? Why would you ask that, Shori?"

Shori chuckled, "Well, its just that a few nights ago, Miharu asked me if I'd ever been so in love that it ached when I thought of that person."

"What did you say?" Tokiya asked softly.

"Well, I said that I was in love, but I can't say if my heart aches when I think about him. Although, he does seem to pop up into my head when I'm just thinking about something," Shori replied.

"Y-you're in love?" he asked. "With whom?"

Shori blushed red, "I-I'm not telling you. Y-you might tell him. Anyway, what about you, are you in love?"

Tokiya cleared his throat, and Shori thought she saw his cheeks turn pink, "Yes, I am in love."

She propped her chin in the palm of her hand, "My, my, the Ice King is in love. What an outcome. So, do I know her?" Yes, Shori was crestfallen. The man she loved had possibly given his heart away to another, but she wouldn't let it show.

Tokiya cleared his throat yet again, "Yes, I suppose you do know her."

She frowned, who could it be? "Is it Miharu?"

"Huh?" he gave her a confused look. "I don't love Miharu-chan."

Shori nodded, "Is it, Toma-chan?" A shake of the head- no. "Ringo-sensi? No wait, he's a guy. Then, Haruka." If Tokiya was in love with her, then he would have a hard time getting her. As Shori had observed, the idols, besides a few, all had some sort of love for Haruka. That meant many suitors sought her hand.

Tokiya chuckled softly, "No, I'm not in love with Haruka."

Shori sighed, "Well, I'm out of guesses. You can't love Yuki, unless this is like an anime I watch where this girl is loved by her step-brothers."

He shook his head in a silent chuckle, and began walking away to practice. He said as he left, "Well, I guess you really don't know her."

Shori pouted. How she would have savored the feeling of uncovering who Tokiya loved. It certainly couldn't be her; the only times they had ever really been close were when he told her about how he admired her and when Cecil had set them up. Those moments couldn't really lead up to love, could they?

Then again, Shori had fallen for the idol-his quirks and all. How, she didn't know. There was just something about him that just made her want to stay with him always. You could say that she was blindly in love. Then again, did love really need any justification? Did love really need a reason?

_"You don't find love. Deep in your heart, you know who you love, and you're never really apart. All along, part of your soul was in the other. So, like magnets, that little part of your soul, your being, brings that person back to you, and you to them. You are never alone, the person you love is always there for you, even when you're miles apart."_

The lines from her story echoed in her mind. What had really compelled her to write those lines? As she had said herself, you know who you love, and you've always been destined to meet them. Their soul would drag yours back to your lovers heart. Is this why Miharu felt pain? Was she fighting the pull, determined to stay alone?

Why? Why would she fight love? Then again, what did Shori really know? She was new to love, heck, she wasn't even sure if her feelings would ever be returned.

But, who could fight two connected hearts?

* * *

><p><strong>So, who does Tokiya love? Why does Miharu shut people out? Will I ever stop asking questions? Only time will tell.<strong>

**I Do Not Own Uta No Prince-Sama; only the plot, Shori, and the OCs belong to AkimotoAyumu023 and my friend from school.**

**Please check out a Naruto/Uta Pri fic by GarasuRin-chan. Its called _The Absurd Tale of Random Crossovers and Humorous Adventure._**

**Its a long name, I know, but I didn't come up with it. Its very funny though.**


	13. Episode 13

**Guys, I am running outta steam. I know what I want to write, I'm just so tired. Ugh, three chapters last weekend, one on Wednesday, and a fifth today? Please don't expect another one soon! If anything, after a break, I'll update on Tuesday. It's not definite, but it's a chance.**

** Um, be warned, this chapter might not be well written, but it is really cute. Short, but cute.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 13- An Amazing Kisser<strong>

Yukino sighed as she sank into the soft cushion. What a week; she had no time to rest at all, and her sleep time had been cut short. Yuki didn't want to do anything- she didn't want to move, talk, or eat.

Sleep. Yes, she really wanted to take a nap.

XoXoX

Yuki woke up feeling someone stroking her hair. She pretended to still be asleep, still to tired to stab this creep who was petting her. She heard a low chuckled. Ren? She thought. Nah, this didn't seem like something he'd do. "I know you're awake, Yukino-chan."

She groaned, "Then why were you petting me?" Yuki sat up, her pink orbs meeting two bright blu ones. _Kurusu Syo._ Yukino's cheeks felt hot.

Syo huffed, "No reason. It's almost dinner time, so you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Yuki replied. As tired as she was, her stomach growled ferociously. They laughed as Syo helped her get up. After taking necessary precautions to disguise themselves, the pair left the mansion, escaping the ridiculous drama that the residents procured.

After a short train ride, and a brisk walk they were seated in a restaurant. A waitress came over, and they ordered their drinks.

"So, Yukino-chan, how's your idol work been?" Syo asked while looking over the menu.

Yuki sighed, "Busy. That's kinda why I was taking a nap. Syo-kun, could you just call me Yuki?"

"If you just call me Syo."

Yuki smiled, "Sure, Syo."

They smiled and laughed. Both brightened up around the other, showing their true colors. Their dinner went by with little to tell about. No extravagant confession (much to Yuki's dismay), no fangirls or boys flocking their table. Just a calm, relaxing diner. Something Yukino needed.

They walked around a nearby park. They laughed as the remembered the times they spent together- her saving him from the tower; him helping her after she fell off her bike; the two of them running away from Natsuki.

Suddenly, Miharu entered Yuki's mind. Yukino sat down suddenly on a swing, thinking that maybe Miharu just needed time like this. Something family like, she thought.

"Yuki?" Syo asked, sounding worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, its just. . . ." she trailed off, not knowing where to start. "Well, its just that Miharu seemed a little off the other day. She seemed so sad, like she was hurting. Nothing Shori or I could do or say seemed to help. I'm just worried, and I wanted to help, but I don't know how. What-"

She was cut off. Within a second, Syo had closed the distance between them. His face was just against hers, his warm lips on her own. Yukino's cheeks burned red. He pulled away, and smiled reverently at her, "You worry to much. You two will figure something out, I know you will."

Yuki nodded, bringing a hand to her lips. Did he really just . . . ? "S-Syo? Why did you kiss me?"

"Huh?" Syo looked like he hadn't even known what he did. "Eh? I-I kissed you, Yukino-chan? G-gomen!"

Yuki laughed, "I can't believe you hadn't realized it! Oh, you're unbelievable!" She stood up, and stood close to him; he seemed a little nervous. "Well, since you completely forgot your first kiss, allow me to be your second." She smiled and lightly pressed her lips to his. Slowly, Syo wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. She tangled her fingers in his hair, playing with the soft strands.

They broke apart to breathe. Smiling broadly, Syo asked, "Yukino Kiryuu, will you be my girlfriend?"

Yuki smiled brightly, "Yes. But, maybe we should keep this to ourselves. I mean, what if this doesn't work out? Like with Shinning and Kotomi-sama."

Syo nodded, "I agree. May I just say this? You, Yuki, are an amazing kisser."

Yuki smirked and said playfully, "You're not to shabby yourself." Smiling, they kissed again.

Two hearts connected once again. A match none can defy. Now that Yuki and Syo realized their love, what will the others do? And how will a certain past affect the course of it all?

Hearts are connected, and songs help hearts realize feelings that were once asleep. Maybe that's why love songs are so popular- we can all relate to them in some way- even if we don't realize it.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you didn't see that coming. Okay, maybe the kiss, but not the fact that they are being secretive! <strong>

**Well, do not fret, my dears, for I _do _have a plan. It will all work out!**

**I don't own Uta Pri!**

**Ja Ne, my readers! You rock! Until next time:**

**Episode 14- Surprise! **


	14. Episode 14

**So guys, you rock. This story got 1,000 viewers this morning, and a I am updating this, I believe it has 1,005. **

**You rock. Yes you, the person reading this. I was so moved and excited that people were enjoying this, that I wrote this chapter up today. That's right. Today. After lunch. In about an hour and a half.**

**That last burst of writing adrenaline was squeezed out, and now you get Episode 14 early! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 14- Surprise!<strong>

What do you do when two of your friends were born on the same day? Throw a surprise party of course! That's just what our crazy idol group planned as May soon turned to June, and spring turned to summer.

Now, you might be asking whose birthday it could possibly be. Or, you know and are just waiting for the story to move on. But, for my poorly educated dears, it is necessary to be blunt, as it seems. For who wishes to go and _find_ the dates of each idol's birthday?

Back on topic, the two birthday lads happened to be Natsuki and Syo- both born on June 9th. Their friends had the entire day planned out. After breakfast, Yukino would lead the two out for the morning while the rest set up. Then, just after lunch, she would return, bringing the two into the living room where the surprise would be waiting. Flawless, no?

But there was one thing that no one could foretell. A visit that may be the end of this plan.

Or the beginning.

XoXoX

"Ohayo, Natsuki-kun! Syo!" Yuki exclaimed brightly as she skipped into the boys' dorm. Natsuki was already awake, in the middle of brushing his teeth, while Syo groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. Ai had already headed downstairs to help Quartet Night finish their gift.

"Oh, Yuki-chan," Natsuki said, "how are you?"

"Great! Would you both like to help me?" she said brightly.

Syo poked his head out from under the pillow, "How?"

Yuki smiled, (Syo blushed in his pre-groomed state) "I'm out to run some errands, and I really need two strong men to help keep paparazzi away."

Syo sat up suddenly, "Of course we can help!"

Natsuki nodded in agreement, "Sure we can, but Syo-kun, isn't today June 9th?"

Syo got up from his bed and looked at the calander on his dest, "Well, you're right Natsuki. Today's June 9th. Do you realize what day it is, Yuki?"

Yuki looked at them innocently, "Didn't you just say it was June 9th, like twice?"

Syo shook his head, "No, besides that."

Yuki tapped her pointer finger to her chin, "Hmm, isn't it Monday?"

"Ugh, you'll find out," Syo sighed.

As Syo got dressed and Yuki brought them breakfast, Natsuki looked through his Piyo-chan magazine. He wondered how his childhood friend had forgotten their birthday. As innocent as Natsuki was, he wondered what was going on between Syo and Yukino. When did they get so close? Syo had never called her Yuki before recently, right?

After they ate, they made their way downstairs. Yuki was about to open the front door, when a voice called out, "Syo-kun! Wait up!"

A boy, maybe four centimeters taller than Syo, strode towards the trio. He looked exactly like the smaller blond- his bangs parted the opposite way, blue eyes, a black suit and blue tie. His bangs hanging in his face.

Someone Syo hadn't seen since he enrolled in the Academy. Someone he missed dearly.

_His younger twin brother- Kurusu Kaoru._

The aspiring doctor stood before the three, beaming. "How have you been, brother?"

oXoXo

Yukino grumbled to herself has the small party of four walked throughout the city. She had met Kaoru before, but they hadn't been on nice terms. As you may know, Syo has a weak heart. When they were children, playing in a park, he collapsed once. After being rushed to the hospital, Yuki and Natsuki met the younger twin.

He had been worried sick for his brother. When finding out he had gotten hurt while playing with the pair, he vowed that he would become the one, and _only_, person Syo would need to be happy. That his brother's happiness would become more important than his own needs.

After that, Yuki hadn't seen much of Syo. She attended his violin recitals, but when she wanted to speak to him, Kaoru would always be near, stopping her. But the over possessive brother couldn't stop Natsuki, who would always be Yuki's accomplice, even if he hadn't realized it.

Using the diversion, Syo and Yuki would converse and play to their content. Although when Yuki started middle school, the two lost touch.

But a bond had been forged, and neither could ever completely forget the other.

Kaoru wasn't a bad person, he was actually very kind hearted. He was just very concerned for his older brother.

"Yuki-chan?" Natsuki said, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Yuki said. She emerged from her memories to a small cafe. They must have sat down sometime earlier. "Oh, I'm fine Natsuki-kun."

Kaoru cleared his throat, "I thought I would treat you two to a special drink."

"Really? What's the occasion?" Yuki asked, still in a daze from her reverie.

"Why it's Natsuki-kun and Syo-kun's birthday!" Kaoru declared. "Did you forget?"

Yuki's eyes went wide, "No, I most certainly haven't forgotten. That being said, is it not your birthday as well? Let me pay for the drinks, Kaoru-kun."

After a slightly heated argument, Yukino had won. They each ordered their drink, and Yuki promptly paid. Upon leaving with their drinks in hand, Yuki skipped up to Syo and grabbed his hand, saying, "Come on, Syo! Lets go hat shopping!"

Syo smiled, "Sure, Yuki." As the pair entered the store, Kaoru watched them, half loathing and half happy. Even if it wasn't him giving his brother happiness, at least he was happy.

Before long, lunch time came. The quartet ate light at a fast food place and then decided to go back to the mansion. They walked in to the dark living room and not a moment later, the lights flicked on, and the Master Course yelled, "Happy 19th/21st Birthday Syo, Natsuki, and Kaoru!"

Syo had jumped halfway out of his shoes and was now laughing; Natsuki smiled broadly at his friends; Kaoru smiled and thanked everyone.

The party proceeded. Quartet Night preformed a special birthday song Miharu had composed. They danced and they three were presented with gifts. Syo got many pairs of hats; Natsuki received Piyo-chan merchandise; and Kaoru was given plenty of cards as well as a couple books on medicine.

Shori stood up on a chair and announced, "My brothers and I have a special present for the three birthday boys." Cecil and Otoya brought out three large packages. "I noticed how your instruments are a little damaged, so I took the time to order two new violins and a viola."

The trio opened the packages and their eyes widened at the handcrafted string instruments. "This is amazing, Shori-chan," Syo said. "How did you know Kaoru-kun was coming though?"

Shori smirked, "He called me last week to make sure you were free, so I just added another violin to the order. It was easy. Being a manager has its perks." She winked at the blonds.

The music started up again, the birthday boys trying out their new instruments. The crowds danced, ate, sang, and basically had a great time. Then, a great yell came from the snack table, "Cecil, watch where you're going!"

Cecil had crash into Otoya, who had been speaking to Haruka and holding a glass of punch. Thus, the punch had spilled all over his shirt.

"Well, you shouldn't block everyone's reach for the chips," the brunette retorted.

Sensing a conflict, Shori stood between the two, "Stop it! You are going to destroy each other and this band if you keep fighting! Can't you just make up and stop?"

Suddenly, a deep laugh came from under the table, and Shinning popped out. "You make an excellent point, Shori. I hate to ruin the festivities, but Mr. Aijima, would you please come with me?"

They left the room, and the guests all stood in silence. Shori cleared her throat, "Don't worry, Cecil will be fine. Why don't we play a couple more songs and then go eat dinner?"

The group cheered, and Quartet Night played a nice slow song. Syo asked Yuki to dance with him, and they soon were swaying on the dance floor. Shori stood next to Miharu by the punch bowl and watched them.

"How have you been, Miharu?" Shori asked as Otoya danced with Haruka.

"Fine," she replied curtly. Shori sighed mentally, when would she break through Miharu's walls? She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" Tokiya asked her.

Shori felt her cheeks hat up, "S-sure, Tokiya." They walked onto the dance floor and danced.

The party went on, but no one noticed a certain composer sneak out and head onto the grounds where she soon sat under a tree, and cried for the pain she felt in her heart.

All saved for a blue-haired pianist, who followed her out and watched her as she cried; his own feelings overflowing as he fought the urge to comfort her, giving her time to melt the walls of ice.

XoXoX

Elsewhere, the president conversed with a brunette in his office. After some conflict and sighs, the younger boy headed outside and packed somethings for his trip. Summer was here, but Aijima Cecil would be gone. Swept away like the last cherry blossom on the last spring breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! Where as Cecil gone?!<strong>

**Don't worry, he's not in trouble. You will see, do not worry.**

**Next few chapters, we will finally find out what's behind Miharu's wall, and why they were put up.**

**Soon, the love triangle will be fixed, so look forward for that.**

**Also, Syo and Kaoru turned 19 and Natsuki 21. Thought I'd make that clear. ;)**

**I don't own Uta Pri!**

**Stay tuned for Episode 15!**


	15. Episode 15

**This chapter. I-I almost cried. ****So, yeah. Sad chapter, backstory, confession. What more could you want?**

**I'm gonna stop talking now and let you read.**

**Dedicated to the real Miharu Saito. **

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 15- Conceal, don't feel<strong>

Miharu sat in front of a piano in a practice room- alone.

Alone, as she had been for the last few weeks. The same tune played through her mind. A sad, nostalgic melody rang clear. (**imagine the Naruto theme "Loneliness"**)

The tune rang out, as Miharu played the piano. The notes played out, crisp and clear as her fingers traveled along the keys, her mood and feelings reflected in the song. Just as a song should- reflect the feelings of the musician.

Miharu sighed as the last notes played out clear. She slumped at the bench, wondering if she could trust her friends.

"Why is it, that the most beautiful songs you play, tell a sad story?" a voice said. Miharu looked up to see a blue-haired man standing next to her.

"Hijirikawa-san, when did you get here?" Miharu asked quietly.

Masato sat down next to her, "Miharu-chan, please let me help you. Tell me what you're hiding."

Miharu stared at him for a moment, then looked away, "I-I'm not sure I know what you mean, Hijirikawa-san. I am not hiding anything."

Masato sat next to her, and grabbing her chin, forced him to face her, "I don't believe you, and I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you leave until you tell me."

Miharu couldn't meet his eyes, "C-can I trust you, Hijirikawa-san?"

"Yes."

Miharu looked into his deep blue eyes, "Then let me tell you more about myself."

She took a deep breathe. She had kept these feelings inside, hidden them, only letting them out when she was alone. Never before had she shown another soul how she really felt inside.

"As I told you before, I have an older brother. He is a doctor running my family's business. My family wanted me to be like him, but not to surpass him. Maybe in another world, with another me, I could have been the daughter my family wanted, but I wasn't. I learned to play the piano when I was six. When I attended my first recital, I was so nervous, but I ended up getting a standing ovation for my piece.

"And it was then that my passion was born for music. I started attending more and more recitals, and soon gained a name for myself, but my family didn't see it in such a positive light. They actually resented me for not being 'their perfect child.' I guess that's why I don't acknowledge my own skill as much as others do."

Miharu sighed, "But, out of all my relatives, there was someone who pushed me to be better. That person was my grandfather. Instead of looking down on my love for music, he acknowledged it and did everything he could to make me better. He taught me how to compose music- music I started playing in my recitals.

"He was the one person who loved me for the person I was, and he was all I had." Miharu stopped a moment to compose herself. "_Conceal, don't feel._ That's what my family taught us. Conceal our inner feelings, and don't let them show. That may have been the trick to being a doctor, but my grandfather showed me how to let my feelings loose in songs."

Tears trickled down her face, "When I entered Saotome Academy, I had never been more happy. I debuted at fifteen, and my career as a composer was just getting started. Then- then I heard that my grandfather died. It hit me then, that I was alone. No one else loved me, and no one else would. The pain I felt was so intense, I-I didn't know what to do. So, I put up walls around my heart, vowing never to fall in love so that I would never feel that pain again.

"Then, I began composing for Quartet Night, and I thought maybe I found someone to trust again. And, yes I did. I have never been more happy than with them- composing their songs, and listening to them sing. It was wonderful. B-but I was too afraid. I couldn't break my walls, no matter how hard I tried."

Miharu was sobbing now. Slowly, Masato wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to his chest. When she calmed down a bit, he said quietly, "I know how you feel, Miharu. My grandfather was the only one who recognized my talents as well. I would never hurt you, Miharu. Please believe me."

"I believe you, Hijirikawa-san," Miharu whispered.

Masato smiled, "Just Masato, please."

Miharu smiled, and hugged him, "Alright, Masa-chan."

He smiled, "I guess that nickname will do."

Miharu buried her face in his chest, and murmured, "I broke my vow. I fell in love, Masa-chan, and he is the only person who knows the real me."

Masato frowned, "Really? Who is it?"

"You, baka."

* * *

><p><strong>*sighs* ah, I really love writing these couple scenes. *stupid grin on face*<strong>

**Well, um, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah, I updated A LOT earlier than planned. Now I don't know when 16 will be published, but there are no guarantees it will be soon.**

**I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA. **

**Please review!**


	16. Episode 16

**0-0 So long. This chapter, is 1,917 words without A/Ns.**

**So long, I can't believe it. So, I'm going to let you read now.**

**Please look up the song I used in this chapter, it is really good.**

**I DO NOT OWN UTA PRI OR THE SONG I USED. THEU BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED PERSONS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 16- Confessions and Songs go Hand in Hand<strong>

"M-me?" Masato asked, confused.

Miharu pulled away from him, "Y-yeah you. I-I don't know! I'm not good at this kind of stuff." She began playing with a few strands of her hair, and Masato gave her a confused look. "G-great, I-I feel so stupid. N-now I've made you uncomfortable. G-go-"

Masato quieted the stuttering girl, putting his index finger on her lips, "It's alright, Miharu-chan. I-I, well, I like, or more like love, you as well. D-don't ask me why, but I do." He gave her a sheepish smile.

"You love me, Masa-chan?" Miharu asked quietly.

"Since that first time we sat together on a piano bench," he replied, his smile lighting up the room.

Miharu smiled as well, and gave the pianist a hug, feeling as light as a feather. Nothing could bring down her spirits now. Forever happy she could be, forever with her lover, never again alone in this world.

For the longest time, Miharu had seen the cruelness in this world. Maybe now, Masato could take her on a journey to see the beauty- beauty she had missed behind her walls of ice.

Those walls melted in those thirty minutes with Masato. Miharu's true feelings were loose, and the pain she had felt in her heart was gone.

Two souls together at last- two hearts connected once again.

XoXoX

"Ahhh! Someone, please help me! Natsuki-kun, stop chasing me!" Shori yelled as she sprinted down the halls.

"But Shori-chan! You would look so adorable in this dress!" Natsuki argued as he chased her.

Shori exclaimed frantically, "That's the entire point! I don't wear dresses! And how would you know if I looked cute in one or not!"

June in Saotome Studios had gone by quickly, and July was just around the corner. No one had seen Cecil since that night, but Shinning had reassured them he would return by summer's end. Still, that hadn't stopped Shori from wondering where he had gone off to. Of course, she wasn't bothered by that fact as Natsuki was attempting to get her into a light blue dress- not that Shori didn't think the dress was pretty, she just wasn't into wearing it.

"Oof."

Shori had run into someone- again, landing on her butt. Of course, who else would she happen to bump into but Ichinose Tokiya? He looked down at her, his eyes cold for a moment before recognizing her. His eyes softened as he said, "You really do have the worst luck, huh?"

She stood up, and looked around quickly, "Thanks. I've gotta go before Natsuki kidnaps me again."

Tokiya chuckled, "Why don't I stay with you? He won't bother you with me around."

Shori looked up at him, "How do you know he won't?"

Tokiya's eyes widened slightly, "W-well, um, it's just less likely."

Shori eyed him suspiciously. Something seemed up with these boys lately. Delayed spring fever maybe? She shrugged, "Alright. You can accompany me while I run some errands."

"What do you need to get?" he asked.

"Um, a new notebook, some song sheets for Haruka and Yuki, a new flash drive, and Otoya wants some new CDs to listen to," she said, counting on her fingers.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. Let's start now, and hopefully we'll be back by dinner," he replied.

As they walked out the door, Shori crinkled her nose, "Maybe we should stop somewhere, it's Natsuki's turn to cook."

Tokiya nodded, "You're right."

They called a taxi, and left to do their shopping. Love has brewed for two of our heroines, but what about Shori? When will she get her happy ending- assuming Tokiya loves her.

oXoXo

Elsewhere in the mansion, a certain redhead tuned his guitar. He had asked Yukino to compose him a love song that he could sing for Haruka. Happy to help, she had written a wonderful piece. Otoya had finished the lyrics a few days before, and was planning on practicing one last time before preforming for Haruka.

He began strumming the notes on his guitar, and sang.

_I can hear your voice resound in the air  
>As it sings the rhythm of each day<br>Every single smile that you share  
>Never fails to blow me away<br>When did all this love inside me appear?  
>It's a mystery I'll never know<br>So I'll wait to see what draws near  
>As all my feelings grow<br>Sparks before our eyes that connect our hearts  
>Overtake me in ecstasy<br>And our colors will connect for all to see  
>Run full speed; Leave behind a path of light<br>that shines and never fades away  
>Take the lead; You will warm my heart<br>I'll never be led astray  
>Shine your smile that you've shown to me<br>Believe you'll never fall or be alone  
>All the while you will surely see<br>Tomorrow will come and go  
><strong>(Kokoro Connect: Kimi Rhythm; lyrics by Daniel Alvarez)<strong>_

"That was amazing, Ittoki-kun."

Otoya whirled around, "Nanami! H-how long have you been there?"

She smiled, "Long enough to hear that wonderful song. Did you write it?"

Otoya shook his head, "No, Yukino-chan composed it for me, and I wrote the lyrics. It's actually a present for someone."

"Really, who?" she asked innocently.

Otoya scratched the back of his neck, "You."

Nanami's eyes widened, and she pointed to herself, "Me? Why would you write it for me?"

"Well, you see, I really like you Nanami," he stuttered. "Actually, I don't like you, it's more like I love you."

"L-love me?" Nanami said, dazed. Otoya had put his guitar down and strode over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him.

"Yes, I love you, Nanami Haruka. I love you more that any girl I have ever met. I don't care if you love someone else, I will always be there for you, I promise. So, do you love me?"

"Ittoki-kun," Haruka murmured.

Otoya pulled away, his face showing a bright smile, "Otoya. Just Otoya will do, Nanami." He grabbed his guitar and began walking out, looking back to say, "You don't have to answer me right away, I'll wait for your answer."

And with that, he left her, dazed in the middle of the room. Nanami Haruka, what will you do?

XoXoX

"Yuki, where are you going?" Syo cried as her followed the blond composer.

"I'm trying to find Shori. She promised she would help me talk to Miharu tonight, but she's completely disappeared," Yuki responded.

Syo stood in front of her, walking backwards to still face her, "Really? Shori-chan told me that she had to run some errands today. She might still be out."

Yuki stopped, "Hm, come to think of it, I haven't seen Toki all day." Her eyes widened, "You don't think he asked her out, do you?"

"What?" Syo asked. "Tokiya told us that he wasn't sure when he would ask Shori-chan out."

Yes, Tokiya had spoken to his group members about his feelings for the author. That happened to be why he was certain Natsuki would leave Shori alone when Tokiya was around. Although, it happened that Shori's brothers were not present for this so called meeting. Tokiya didn't want to know what his roommate and the prince would say when he announced his ambitions. He defiantly hadn't faced Shinning about his feelings yet.

Of course, Syo had told Yuki about Tokiya's confession, after making her promise to keep this to herself.

"Then where are they?" she asked.

oXoXo

The front door opened to reveal two figures, laughing while carrying bags of various goods. "Thank you for helping me, Tokiya," Shori said politely.

He smiled, "It was my pleasure, but I could have done without the mob of girls following us."

Shori laughed, "Yes, it would have been easier without them asking for autographs."

"You were asked to sign some books, weren't you?" he asked while setting bags down on the table in the living room.

"Yes, but I wasn't as bombarded as you were," she replied while repeating his action. "It was a good thing the restaurant we went to kept them at bay."

Tokiya chuckled, "That was a blessing indeed."

"Shori Mizu Saotome! Get up here this instant," Yuki yelled from the second floor.

Shori smiled meekly at Tokiya, "The mistress calls. See ya tomorrow, Tokiya."

As she headed up the stairs they heard another yell, "_Hurry up Shori! I'm not going to wait up here forever!_"

"I'm coming! Geeze, relax. It's not the end of the world!" Shori yelled in reply.

XoXoX

Shori sat on Yukino's bed, the blond sitting next to her and Miharu across from them in her desk chair. After being questioned by Yuki, the grey-eyed girl had told them about her past, and the confession in the practice room.

"Oh my gosh, Miharu! That's so amazing!" Yuki exclaimed as the jumped up hug the girl.

Shori smiled, "You're so lucky, Miharu. I hope you two are happy."

"Yeah, but what am I going to do with the two of you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Shori said in reply.

"Well, neither of you have confessed to my knowledge, so what can we do to change that fact?" Miharu replied.

Yuki looked away, and bit her lip, "Um, well, this is really funny, but, um . . . ."

Shori and Miharu looked at her seriously. "Spill it."

"Um, well, it was in May, I think. I went out to eat with Syo, and afterwards, we, well, we kissed and, uh, we've been together ever since," she stuttered.

The other two blinked. "Really? Why haven't you told us?" Shori questioned.

"Well, we weren't sure it would work out, so we agreed to stay quiet. Please don't say anything yet!" Yukino replied.

Miharu nodded, "Of course."

Shori flopped back on the bed, "So, I'm the only one who hasn't confessed yet?"

"Basically," the other pair replied.

"Wow, I feel so motivated," Shori said sadly.

Yuki poked her side, "Why haven't you said anything yet, Shori-chan?"

"Stop that!" Shori protested as Yuki continued poking her. "I guess I'm just afraid he won't accept my feelings. Besides, I-I'm not really great at relationships."

"Not great at relationships!" Yuki exclaimed. "I've read your books/manga and the moments you wrote for romance were great!"

Shori sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs, "But that's in a situation where I control what happens. It's different in real life. There are too many 'what ifs.'"

Miharu put a hand on her shoulder, "Everything will be fine. You want to be with him, right? If you wish it with your entire soul, it will happen."

"Thanks guys, but I'm still not so sure," she said.

Suddenly, Yuki shot up from the bed, and sprinted out of the room. "Y-Yuki-chan!" Shori called. "Where are you going?"

Soon, she returned, the pink journal in her hand, "You said you're not good at relationships, well how about we tell him how you feel indirectly."

"Eh?"

Yuki sat next to her, "That song you started composing. Miharu and I will help you finish it, and together we can sing the song for Syo, Masato, and Tokiya. What do you say?"

Shori looked at Miharu, who nodded, "It will take some work, but it can be done."

Tears brimmed Shori's eyes, "You guys are the best."

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT! I feel accomplished. Thank you for reading, and please review! As always, stay tuned for Episode 17!<strong>

**Man, 17. Can't believe we've gotten this far already.**

**I'm sorry for any typos, this was so long, I didn't feel like proofreading. Gomen, I wanted to publish right away.**


	17. Episode 17

**Another day, another chapter. Man, I am just cranking out these chapters, huh? Alright, this chapter is for all those Tokiya lovers out there. You rock, but I am sorry, he belongs to _me._**

**I don't own Uta no Prince-sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 17- I Always Will Be<strong>

_*Knock knock*_

"Shori? Onee-chan, are you in there?" a voice called from the other side of the manager's door. Haruka had already gone down for breakfast that Saturday morning, and Shori had decided to sleep in. Groaning, she sat up and stretched. "Cecil? Is that you?"

"Yes."

Shori yawned, then fixed her hair into a ponytail quickly, "Well come in! It's been two months!" The door opened to reveal the prince. Shori gestured for him to sit on her bed, and he did so. She smiled at him, "What's today? July 26th?"

"Yes," he said. Cecil twiddled his thumbs. "Look, Onee-chan, I need to tell you something. Well, maybe I should apologize first."

"Apologize for what?" Shori asked, confused. Rubbing her eyes she asked, "Oh Cecil, be a dear and pass me my glasses. They're on the nightstand."

"Of course," he said. "Here. Um, well I'm sorry for losing my temper and turning Otoya-nii into a puppy."

Her glasses on, Shori blinked at him, "Why are you apologizing to me? Shouldn't you have told Oto-nii first?"

"I already apologized to him," Cecil replied.

Shori nodded, "Was there anything else you wanted to say, Cecil?"

He cleared his throat, "I-I haven't told the others yet. I thought maybe you would like to know first."

Shori sighed, "Cecil, it is ten o'clock on a Saturday morning, please just cut to the chase."

"Of course. Um, well you see, I'm getting married," he said.

"Excuse me, but did I hear you correctly? My little brother is _getting married?_" Shori said in disbelief.

Cecil nodded, "That's where I've been. My father wanted me to meet her, as it is an arranged marriage."

"Are you okay with this? I mean, you fell in love with Haruka, right?" Shori asked him.

"It's fine, she's actually really nice. She has so much in common with me, it's amazing; and, she makes me really happy," he said. Shori studied him. He really looked like he was in love, and she was happy for him.

"That's wonderful, Cecil. When is the reception?"

"Huh?" Cecil looked at her. "Oh, we aren't getting married for a while. I'm only fifteen, and so is she, so we're waiting until our eighteenth birthdays to get married."

Shori smiled, "That's great. I'll come down and announce the news with you, but you need to leave so I can change."

"Of course, I'll be downstairs with everyone."

As the door closed behind him, the smile on her face faded away. Even her little brother had found love. How long until Shori would be left behind- alone while the rest found love?

XoXoX

It was hard to believe. The idols still weren't sure they had heard the prince correctly. Married? Cecil?

No, it couldn't be. Could it?

Ren walked over to the prince, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders, "Our dear prince sure has grown up, hasn't he? My, my, lucky you Cecil. So, do tell, is she one of a kind?"

Cecil blinked, "What do you mean?"

Ren laughed, "I think you know what I mean." He made hand movements in the air, gesturing a woman's hourglass figure.

_Bong!_ "Ouch! Shori what was that for?" Ren exclaimed.

The author twirled the pan in her right hand, "For being a pervert, or course."

"I was just teasing him," he complained.

Shori looked away and put the pan up, and grabbed a bowl of cereal, "Well, it's your own fault for being dirty."

And so, the morning came a went. lunch was eaten and jokes were told. Whispers were exchanged, and shouts rang about the mansion. All in all, the day couldn't have been more ordinary.

oXoXo

Shori sat outside under a tree by the lake, her laptop in her lap. She sighed, taking the earbuds she had on out. July 31st. Where had the days gone?

Sighing, a certain idol entered her mind. Why did he always pop up when she was down? Why did she always picture his smile- his smile that left her heart fluttering and a giddy feeling everywhere?

She shook her head, she had work to do. She began working on the idols' schedule again, only to find her gaze wander to the gazebo across the lake. Two people sat in the building's shade- a familiar redhead, and a certain strawberry blond. Too far to hear what they were saying, Shori watched curiously from her spot.

_*In the Gazebo*_

"It- Otoya-kun, you said that you wanted to speak with me?" Haruka said as she greeted the boy.

He looked at her and smiled, "Hello, Nanami. Please, sit down." She complied. "Ne, can I call you Haruka?"

Nanami was taken aback, "S-sure, Otoya-kun. Is that all you wanted to ask?"

Otoya said, "No, that wasn't all. I was wondering, do you have an answer for my question yet?"

Haruka bit her lip, "W-well yes I do, Otoya-kun."

His eyes widened, "Really?"

She nodded, "I-I realized that I l-love you as well, Otoya-kun. Your song helped me realize that."

Otoya smiled brighter than ever, "So you wouldn't mind if I, say, kissed you, Haruka?"

"N-no, I don't mind," she said quietly. Otoya scooted closer to her, and brought a warm hand to her cheek. He leaned forward, and as he did, his hand traveled to the back of her neck. Lightly, his lips touched hers. After a few moments, he deepened the kiss, his other hand bring Haruka closer by tugging on her waist.

Breaking away, Otoya smiled. Haruka opened her eyes, meeting two red ones. Slowly, and shocking Otoya, she leaned in for another kiss- one with a little more passion.

Shori watched as her brother had his turn with love. She leaned back into the tree. What was she supposed to do?

XoXoX

_Thunder rumbled outside a small house in Tokyo. Two children played with their toys in their living room, their parents in the kitchen. The boy was five, and the girl three. Lightning struck outside, and soon the thunder followed._

_"You can't expect me to get all these things done while still caring for our children!" a voice yelled from the room next door. Their mother._

_"You could if you would just **let me help!** You're trying to do these things alone when you don't have to!" a second voice rumbled. Their father._

_"I do, but you are never here when I need your help!"_

_"You can't blame me for that! You tell our manager to give me more down time!"_

_"I already have!"_

_"Then you can't blame me!"_

_"Yes, I can, because you are to obsessed with starting that stupid music school! You're never home anymore!"_

_"It's a big project, I can't just say 'Alright, lets stop for a month.' It would ruin the plan!"_

_"That's the entire problem! You make excuses to justify your own mistakes!" Thunder rumbled outside. The children's mother sighed, "I don't think this is going to work out anymore."_

_The man huffed, "Finally something we can agree on."_

_"What about the children?" she asked softly._

_Lightning. Thunder._

_"I don't know, but I don't want them. I'm already too busy."_

_"You see! That's exactly my point!"_

_The little girl looked up at her brother, "Why are Mommy and Daddy fighting, Onii-chan?"_

_He looked down at her, "I don't know, but it will me fine. I promise." He smiled brightly._

_Suddenly, a big man entered the room- their father. The little girl ran up to him, holding a Play Doh sculpture, "Otousan! Otousan! Look at what I made!"_

_He scowled down at her, and said in a loud, rumbling voice, "Not now, Shori. I don't have time for this."_

_"But, Otousan, it's a little kitten. You like kittens, don't you?" she persisted._

_"I said not now, Shori! Go back to playing with your brother!" he roared._

_Thunder. His voice was thunder to the girl. She began to cry as her father left. What had she said?_

_Someone shook her shoulder as she cried, saying, "Shori, wake up! Wake up, Shori!"_

She jolted awake. She panted and wiped her wet eyes dry. "Shori, are you alright?"

She looked up. Tokiya. He sat next to her on the couch. Numbly, she wrapped her arms around him, and cried. For a moment, he sat there, oblivious to what she felt. But he knew deep down that she needed someone to cling to. So he pulled her closer to him, and rested his chin on her head, his hands rubbing her back in circles, not caring that his shirt was soaked with tears.

Shori shivered. Why had that memory come back? Why was she reminded of her fear?

She heard Tokiya say softly, "It's alright, Shori. I'm here, and I always will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I love my Shokiya moments, they rule.<strong>

**Alright, please review, and I will see you guys next time!**

**Episode 18- August 6th**

**_Preview:_**

**_"You said you would always be there! And you weren't!"_**


	18. Episode 18

**Hi guys. Here is chapter 18! I'm not gonna say anything else, so you can read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 18- August 6th<strong>

Shori paced around her dorm room. Yuki and Miharu sat on her bed, watching. Shori mumbled to herself, "I can't do this. They are crazy. Why must it be me?"

Yuki stood up an tried to comfort her, "Shori-chan, calm down. What's wrong, anyway?"

Shori stopped pacing, "This TV station wants to interview me about being STARISH's manager."

"Well that's not so bad, right?" she replied brightly.

"But, I'm not so great at walking in front of large crowds, " she replied softly.

Miharu stood up, her arms crossed and her eyes closed, "When is your interview?"

"August 6th," Shori replied.

Yuki put in, "That's Wednesday! Toki's birthday!"

"Really? I didn't know," Shori replied.

Miharu cleared her throat, "Today is Sunday, maybe we can help you, Shori-chan."

"How?" the author asked desperately.

"We are going to give you some practice talking in front of large crowds," the composer stated.

"Yeah!" Yukino ecclaimed. "We can help you! Come on, Miharu, let's go round up STARISH and Quartet Night!"

As they sprinted out of the room (well, Yuki really fragged Miharu out) Shori called out quietly, "But I don't think that will help . . . ."

XoXoX

Awkward.

There was no other word to describe the situation.

Tense.

That was what the idols were.

Quiet.

Thus describing the room.

Shori scratched her cheek, "Anno, you guys don't need to do this . . . ."

"Nonsense! It's our pleasure!" Reji exclaimed happily.

"Tch, he's right for once," Ranmaru said. (Reji said in the background, "You're so cruel, Ran-Ran!) "This may be boring, but if it's to help one of Miharu's friends, we are happy to help."

Shori blushed, it was rare for the silver haired man to be so openly kind. Camus cleared his throat, "There is a trick to giving the perfect interview. You need an image- a bad girl, a bookworm, a girl out to win the crowd, etc. Find which image fits you best."

"I don't think that's the prob-" Shori said, getting cut off by Otoya.

He said, his finger pointing to the sky, "A bookworm! Imoto-chan would fit that image best."

Shori asked tensely, "What's that supposed to mean, Oto-nii?"

"It's just, you're an author, and you are really smart, so I thought maybe a bookworm would fit," he replied.

Cecil nodded in agreement, "Yes, Onee-chan would fit that role perfectly."

Shori sighed, "I'm telling you that's not what's wro-"

"I know! How about we stage an interview!" Yuki exclaimed. "Reji-senpai can be the interviewer and we are the crowd!"

"That's a great idea," Syo agreed. Before she knew it, Shori was seated in a lounge chair, Reji sitting in another chair next to her. The rest of the idols and composers sat on the couches in front of them.

"Yosh!" Reji said, ready to begin. "Good morning Japan! I am Kotobuki Reji, today's host! Here we have the lovely Saotome Shori- an astounding author and the manager of the winners of the Uta Pri award- STARISH!" He turned to face her, "So, what's it like living with these seven men?"

Shori was flustered,"Um, well it's kinda crazy. They sometimes get into arguments, and our seniors have to help break them up, but the group itself is wonderful. They are all very caring people, and I love being around them."

Otoya smiled and said, "You're doing great, Imoto-chan. It's not so hard, right!"

The manager sighed, "You guys haven't been listening to me. I have stage fright, yes, but only in front of large crowds of _people I don't know._ Practicing in front you- my friends- isn't going to help. I appreciate the effort, though."

"What if someone goes to the interview with you?" Masato suggested.

"I thought of that, but none of you guys are free that day to help," she said desperately. "Maybe I should just cancel this."

"What day is this, Shori?" Tokiya asked.

"August 6th."

Tokiya said happily, "That is my day off, I can go with you."

Shori stood, "No, no. It's your birthday, I can't ask you to do me favors on your birthday. That's disrespectful."

"Nonsense," he said. "I'm not doing anything, so its fine."

oXoXo

Wednesday. August 6th. The sky was in overcast. A girl sat in dressing room in a TV station.

Shori sat in a chair, a lady was putting her hair in its normal side-braid, over her left shoulder. When she had finished, she began putting make up on the manager's face. "Please don't put to much on," Shori said, "I'm not a fan of make up."

The woman nodded, and continued with her job. Shori sighed and closed her eyes. She had left the mansion at nine thirty that morning to get ready for the show, which would start at ten thirty. Tokiya would arrive at ten fifteen with the rest of the audience.

The clock ticked away, and a ball of iron seemed to appear in Shori's stomach. She knew that something you go wrong.

Tick. Tock.

Ten fifteen. Tokiya should be getting seated with the rest of the audience now.

Ten thirty, and Shori was called backstage. A mike was attached to her clothes, and she was introduced by the hostess. A bright light shined in her eyes, and he used her wave to block in slightly.

So many people. A small audience, yes, but Shori was still scared to the bones. She vaguely heard the question of how she was doing today, and responded, "Fine."

The hosted smiled, "Great! So, tell us, how is life with these boys?"

Shori scanned the crowd- where was Tokiya? "Well, um, it's, well, it's interesting living with them. Um . . . ."

Tokiya was no where in sight. He hadn't come. Where had he gone?

XoXoX

Tokiya was about to leave for the interview, when he was called to Saotome's office. "Mista Ichinose," the president said, "there is something I need you to do."

Tokiya asked in an annoyed tone, "What is it, sir."

"I need you to go visit some friends of mine in the hospital, send them my regards, etc." he told the idol.

"Now?" Tokiya asked. "I need to be somewhere in thirty minutes, I can't go-"

"Oh, but you _will_. I will not take no for an answer!" Saotome exclaimed, giving the boy a list of names and thing to say to the person.

"Fine," Tokiya grumbled as he took the list. As he left, he thought about Shori, and hoped she would be okay. He saw Nanami at the door, "Nanami, could you help me please?"

Two could get this done faster than one, and perhaps Tokiya could make it in time to support Shori.

oXoXo

Shori dragged her feet through the halls of the mansion. The interview had been a disaster, and Shori was beyond embarrassed. Sniffling, she thought that what she needed was a tub of ice cream and an anime marathon.

She opened the door to the kitchen, and heard a familiar voice say, "Thank you, Nanami. I couldn't have do it without you."

Tokiya was sitting at the table with Haruka. That's where he had been- doing something with Haruka. Shori's eyes filled with tears. Tokiya looked up, and saw her walking out the door.

"Shori!" he exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and going after her. He managed to grab her hand, and tugged her arm to get the author to stop. With a gasp, Shori turned around. "Shori, wait please."

Tears in her eyes, she said, "Don't patronize me, Tokiya. You said you would always be there for me, and you weren't! I needed you, Tokiya!"

With that, she yanked her arm out of his grip and ran away, outside and into the gardens.

Tokiya stood there, his heart in two. What had he done? Why couldn't he have refused that stupid job?!

XoXoX

"You did _what_?!"

Otoya was furious when he heard Tokiya's story. As was the rest of the group for that matter- they were quite fond of their manager. "You promised you'd help her, Tokiya! How could you let her down?! She trusted you!"

Miharu stood next to Yukino, her eyes focused on the ground. A memory came back to her, reminding her of the reality of how unworthy some people were of trust.

_"Miharu! What is wrong with you!" they screamed, looking down upon her. She didn't know. What was wrong? Why couldn't they see her for who she was?_

_"Why can't you be like Masaru?" they ask, pointing at him. He stood at the doorway, expressionless._

_Masaru, why don't you say anything? Don't siblings stick up for each other? Turning away, she ran past him._

_Running, which is what she'd been doing this whole time. Miharu's vision goes blurry with tears. Why didn't they understand._

_She ran head on into a large figure. Looking up, she saw a blurry version of her grandfather's face. Choking up once again, she threw her arms around him, sobbing._

_"It's okay, Miharu," she hear him say. "I understand you."_

Miharu felt a hand on her shoulder. Masato. He had sensed her consorted emotions, and knew just what to do. Leaning down, he put his lips to her ear, "It's alright. That is all behind you now, Miharu."

"We need to find her," Miharu spoke up. "She needs someone."

"Tokiya should do it, it was his fault after all," Yukino said.

Otoya poked his finger to Tokiya's chest, "You better no hurt my sister. Go find her, _now_."

Tokiya nodded, and sprinted outside. He began searching the grounds. Rain began to fall, but he paid it no heed. Shori was the only thing on his mind at the moment. He made his way to the lake, and the gazebo by its shore.

There, sat a small figure, curled up and looking out over the water, watching the rain fall. Tokiya came up behind her, and heard Shori mumble, "Rain. It's how the sky cries. It cries because of all the terrible things it has seen, and want to make them right. The only way to do this, is to give up its tears to a new life that might make the world right again."

Tokiya was moved. How she strung the words together to create such a pice of art, was beyond him. He said quietly, "Shori-chan?"

She jumped at turned to face him, the evidence of tears on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. "What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

Lightning.

Shori's eyes widened. Tokiya said, "I wanted to apologize. I meant to go to the interview, it's just-"

Thunder.

Before he knew it, Shori was in Tokiya's arms, crying and trembling. He looked down at her, his eyes wide. Was she- was Shori afraid of thunder?

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so maybe Tokiya's jobexcuse sucked, and maybe the placing of that flash back was off, but I have a really big sinus headache and I really do not care, so long as this chapter does not completely suck. **

**So, how will Tokiya and Shori's relationship go on? Will it survive? Or crumble? Will the sky have another reason to cry, or a reason to rejoice?**

**Until next time:**

**_Episode 19- Fear_**


	19. Episode 19

**Episode 19- Something Unconditional**

_"I love you."_

Tokiya looked down at the girl in his arms. Had she really just said that?

"What if someone told you that, Tokiya, and you didn't say anything in return?" she asked him. "What should that person do? Should they stop loving you because you hadn't returned their feelings? Or wait for you to love them?"

The thunder had died down, and the rain fell slowly and pattered on the roof. Tokiya looked down at Shori, who still clung to him. "Do you have brontophobia, Shori?" (the phobia of thunder)

Shori looked up at him, her eyes red and cheeks puffy, "Please answer my question first, then I will answer yours."

Tokiya nodded, and sighed, "Alright. I think, well, I think that if that person truly loves the other, then they will never stop loving the other- no matter what. If they stop loving them because of such a thing, then they never loved that person in the first place."

Shori nodded, and looked away from him. She unwrapped her arms from around him, but stayed on his lap. She said gravely, "Yes, I am brontophobic."

"Why?"

She sighed and shook her head, "It's a long story."

Tokiya took her hands in his, and said sincerely, "Shori, I am so, so, so sorry I missed your interview. Please believe me when I say that I tried everything I could to get there in time."

Shori looked him in the eye, "Why were you with Haruka?"

"Your father sent me on an errand just as I was about to leave, so I asked Nanami to help so it would go by faster. We had just gotten back when you showed up," he replied.

Shori nodded mutely. Tokiya wrapped his arms around her once more, and said, "Shori, I never again want to see you cry. I don't want to see you sad. I want to make you happy. Shori, I've wanted to say this for a while, I just didn't know how. I lo-"

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" a voice boomed from behind them. The pair jumped out of each other's arms, and Tokiya uncharacteristically cursed his luck. Why had it been then? The rain had calmed to a drizzle, and Shinning emerged from the bushes. He said in a lower voice, "I was worried about you, Shori, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Well, I think you'll be fine as long as Mister Ichinose is with you," he said. Then, he vanished.

Shori mumbled to herself, "What a useless visit. It's his fault I was afraid anyway."

But Tokiya heard her, and asked, "What do you mean?"

She sighed and sat down, "Before Otoya was taken away, and my parents divorced, he would fight a lot with Mom. You think his voice is loud when he is happy, imagine him yelling. As it happened, they were arguing one night during a storm. I tried to speak to my dad, but he ended up yelling at me. His voice reminded my of the thunder, and I've been afraid since."

Tokiya had sat down next to her, "That's terrible."

She shrugged, "I can live with it. So, what were you going to say before we were interrupted. It seemed important, and based on what I've heard so far, it sounded touching."

He swallowed hard, "Well, um, it's just that . . . . You've blown my mind ever since we met, and you're always in my thoughts." He took a deep breathe and said quickly, "I believe in love at first sight, Shori, and I think, I think _I love you_."

Shori blinked. She said softly, "Y-you love me, Tokiya?"

He nodded, "Since we first met." He had looked away during his confession, and he turned back to see Shori with tears in her eyes. "Shori, are you alright? I-I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry."

Shori let out a laugh, "You're such an idiot, Tokiya. These are tears of joy. Joy because now I know I don't have to hide anymore."

Tokiya was confused, "Why would you need to hide?"

Shori smiled, "Hide my true feelings. _I love you, Tokiya._ I love your smile, your laugh, your eyes- everything. I can't imagine myself with anyone but you." Shori scooted closer to him.

"Shori," he whispered. The two leaned towards each other, lost in the other's eyes. Tokiya's warm lips touched Shori's soft ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer. Tokiya mumbled, "I love you, and only you."

Shori smiled against his lips, and began twisting his soft hair in her fingers. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Shori and Tokiya parted and found a certain redhead looking at them- his arms folded, and his foot taping in impatience.

"Mind telling me what you were doing" Otoya asked.

Shori blushed, the rest of the group were behind him- including a smirking Yukino and an approving Miharu. Clearing her throat, Shori said, "We were doing just what you did with Haruka." The said girl blushed a bright red.

"Tokiya," Cecil said sternly, "why didn't you speak to us before this?"

The idol swallowed hard, "Well, you see, um . . . ."

"Have some mercy," Ren said. "Icchi is going to have to speak to Shinning soon, so let him get a verbal beating then."

Grumbling, Shori's siblings complied. The group began to go inside, and Tokiya and Shori both mouthed a thank you to Ren.

Unconditional love is a love that asks for nothing in return. Thus, it is the hardest form of love.

_What's a soulmate?_

_It's a.. Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person... you do that yourself- because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens.. you'll always love them, nothing can ever change that. (from Dawson Creek)_

How does one define love? Being able to give up your whole being for the welfare of another- is that really love? Does one really need to give themselves up to show their love?

Loving someone should mean that you'd do everything and anything to ensure their happiness, but how can you do that when you've died?

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
>― Dr. Seuss<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse me for a moment. *walks into a corner and fangirls*<strong>

**Ahem, sorry, it's just- ACK! this is soo cute! So yeah, I am in love with this fanfic . . . its just too cute! **

**So, next chapter will most likely be about Yukino and Syo, but we'll proabably see Tokiya talking to Shinning.**

**AwakenedSecrets thank you for reviewing! You are awesome- actually, all my readers are awesome! I mean, this has 1,515 views! You rock!**

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	20. Episode 20

**Hello again, my dear friends. I'm sure you have been waiting patiently for this chapter, and I am happy to say I've been working on it all week.**

**I am going on a trip this weekend, so I'm not sure if I will be able to update- you may have to wait until Monday.**

**anyway, I am happy to present this filler-ish chapter. It does have _some _relationship development, but not a lot.**

**I don't own Uta Pri.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 20- Guns &amp; Roses<strong>

What does a father do when his daughter falls in love?

Thus question was going through Shinning Saotome's mind as his daughter stood before him with a certain idol at her side.

He watched them as he cleaned his shot gun. His expression was unreadable behind his sunglasses. Finally, he said, "I hear you have fallen in love with my daughter, Mister Ichinose."

Tokiya swallowed and said, "Yes sir."

"What makes you believe that you are the only one worthy of Shori's love?" The president questioned.

"I am confident that I, and I alone, understand how you daughter feels," Tokiya answered boldly. "I love Shori more than anything in the world, sit. Pease allow us to be together."

Saotome set down his clean gun and paced behind his desk. "For now, you may, well, pursue the activities you wish to do together. But keep in mind that I will be watching you, Ichinose."

"Yes sir. Thank you," Tokiya replied. He and Shori bowed, and they left the man's office.

Shori let out a breathe, "For a minute I thought he wouldn't approve of us."

Tokiya scoffed, "I thought he might shoot me."

Shori laughed and headed up to her room. She grabbed her pink notebook and headed to Yukino and Miharu's room. After knocking in the door, Miharu let her in. Shori sat in Yuki's bed and said, "Where is Yuki? I thought we could work on the song today."

"I believe she said she had something to do today. But I think we can work on the next few staffs though," Miharu answered.

Shori shrugged, "Alright."

XoXoX

"Syo, where are we going?" Yuki asked on the train. Yuki _did _have plans that day in August, but it so happened to be a date with the blond idol.

Syo smirked, "You'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

Yuki pouted jokingly. Finally, the train stopped and the pair exited. Syo pulled Yuki behind him as the traveled though the streets. Syo stopped at a corner. "I'm going to put my hat over your eyes," he said.

Yuki looked at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"It's a surprise," Syo smiled. Yukino let him put his hat over her eyes, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "You're going to love this, Yuki." Then, he promptly walked her into a pole.** (A/N: Nice one, Syo. S: Shut up! It was an accident!)**

"Sorry!" He exclaimed. "We're here, though."

"Good, I don't think I could handle being pulled anywhere else," Yuki said, taking off his hat.

Syo exclaimed, "That was an accident!"

Yukino laughed, and when she saw the building before them, she gasped. "Oh my gosh. You remembered!"

Syo beamed, "Yup! You love ice skating, don't you?"

"Yes! Come one, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

oXoXo

"Whoa, whoa, wh-_WHOA_!" Syo teetered as he struggled to gain his balance on the skates. "H-hey, Yuki, could you lend me a hand?"

Yuki, who was quite skilled at ice skating, was now skating around the rink came over to Syo and skated circles around him. "You just have to wait while you get your balance. It'll get easier, don't worry," Yuki soothed him.

Syo grumbled in return, "Easy for you to s-_AY_!" He lost his balance suddenly, falling backward. Reaching forward, he grabbed the first thing he could reach, and sadly ended up pulling it down with him.

Now, what Syo had grabbed happened to be Yuki's hand. As he fell, she went with him. The pair found themselves on the ice, Yukino on top of Syo.

Syo looked up at her. Her cheeks were red and her hair was falling out of her pony tail. He smiled and reached up, pushing back a lock of hair out of her face.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked.

"No, I don't believe you have," Yuki replied.

Syo smirked, "Well, you are more beautiful than a cherry blossom in spring."

"Thank you," Yuki said smiling. She bent down and put her lips close to his ear, "Maybe we should get up—I think people are staring."

Sure enough, as they stood a small amount of people were looking this way. Though being the people they were, Syo and Yuki merely looked at each other and laughed it off.

They spent the rest of the day skating around the rink—Syo occasionally falling and bringing Yuki down with him.

XoXoX

How does one describe the situation Otoya was in? A few days after, he happened to be surrounded by his friends, who looked down upon him—for he was sitting and they were not. Shori, Miharu, Haruka, and Yukino stood nearby, watching. Shori leaned in to whisper in Miharu's ear, "What are they doing again?"

Miharu shrugged, "I believe they are going to ask about Haruka and Otoya's relationship."

"I hope I haven't gotten Otoya-kun in to much trouble," Haruka mumbled.

Yukino put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be fine, Haru-chan. They're just playing the fatherly role here."

To a sense, Yuki was right. Although the boy were seeking to make sure Otoya would take care off Haruka, they were getting to, well, other topics.

"How did you do it?" Syo asked.

Otoya blinked, "Wait you guys aren't mad?"

Cecil scoffed, "Yes, we are quite angry you hadn't spoken to us first—and keep in mind that we will _personally _make sure you aren't hurting Haruka, and pray you don't. We _are_ human, though, Onii-chan, and humans are curious."

Otoya grimaced, and proceeded to tell them his little story. Syo was dumbstruck, "A song? We've been singing her songs forever, and she's never shown interest in us!"

"It wasn't just a song- it took courage as well," Otoya stated.

Tokiya had been watching the blond boy for a while now, and said, "Where were you a few days ago, Syo?"

Syo looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You were gone a whole day, and so was Yukino. You happened to both come home at the same time, so I was wondering if maybe you two went out together," Tokiya said calmly.

Syo's eyes darted this way and that, "Well, uh, you see, we had just happened to meet up on the way home and-"

Ren laughed, "Don't tell me- you and the little rose are in item now?" (little rose- his nickname for Yuki.)

Tokiya bristled, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Like how you didn't tell us about your feelings for Shori?" Cecil and Otoya said together.

"Oí, I apologized for that!" Tokiya defended himself.

"Boys, boys, calm yourselves. We wouldn't want to look bad in front of our lady friends now would we?" Ren reasonded.

Masato stepped forward, "You seem to have beem absent for frequently, Ren. Where have _you_ been?"

Ren smirked, "I've simply been hanging out with my girlfriend, whom I spoke to her parents _before_ dating her."

"You have a girlfriend?" Syo exclaimed.

Ren looked at him, slightly annoyed, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Masato put forth calmly, "You always flirt with Haruka, so none of us would ever assume you were in a relationship with someone."

Otoya was irked, "This is a farce! If you really _do_ have a girlfriend, then why do you keep flirting with Haruka?!"

Ren sauntered over to the girl, and offered her a red rose, "Why for practice of course." Flustered Haruka took the flower from him.

*SMACK*

Yes, Shori had smacked Ren's hand away from Haruka, the annoyance visible on her face, "I don't know how you managed to get a girlfriend, but you need to learn some respect for the female portion of the human race!"

Ren held his hand to his heart, faking hurt, "I'm wounded, Shori. I cannot believe you think so low of me."

"Tch. Maybe you should do more to get on my good side," she countered.

"Fine. Spend an afternoon with me, I'll change your mind," Ren smirked.

Tokiya materialized between them, "She doesn't have to go anywhere with you."

"How did we get to this topic anyway?" Yuki asked in disbelief, throwing her arms up into the air.

"I thought you guys were yelling at Otoya for 'stealing' Haruka from you," Miahru said, using her fingers to make quotes in the air.

Ren shrugged, "Topics change. Still, I wish to change your opinion of me, Shori, for I assure you I am not a pervert."

Shori began walking out the door, "Good luck with that, Ren."

All the while, Natsuki sat oblivious to the conversation/argument. He was to engrossed in Piyo-chan to notice.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Natsuki is forever alone with Piyo-chan. I hope you enjoyed my new chapter! I didn't really like Ren at first, but he's growing on me, so I've decided to give him some good points in this story. I don't believe I will introduce his girlfriend a lot, but she might be mentioned again.<strong>

**Go ahead and thank GarasuRin-chan because she helped me write this.**

**Again, I don't know when I shall update again, for I am going on a trip that will probably have minimal WiFi and/or quiet time.**

**Until next time!**

**_Episode 21- Family Ties _**


	21. Episode 21

**Episode 21- Family Ties**

"Feelings are a connection. They surpass time, and find their way back to the people you love." -Lucy Heartfillia.

It was possibly the strangest day in the Master Course's history. That was saying something- _a lot_ of strange things happened here, but this might have topped the cake.

Visiting Day.

Flipping Visiting Day.

What more was there to say? The families of the idols could have a chance to visit their child or sibling and see where they worked on that day in early September. Simple, but it set a lump in the stomachs of a few. Many became idols to escape the pressure at home, or to reassure themselves that there was another world out there- a place to escape to; a place to be themselves in.

Quartet Night were not expecting anyone that day- they were adults and their families knew that the boys could do fine on their own. The group of five stood on the second floor, watching the visitors stream in through the door.

Miharu was with them. Her family at home wasn't something she wanted to visit, though she doubted they would even bother coming- none really supported the music business.

She looked forward to spending the day with Quartet Night. They would practice, hang out, and just be their own family.

Haruka had taken a train out to visit her grandmother for the day. Miharu watched as the front doors opened to reveal a tall man in a blue suit. He wore glasses and his dark orange hair was short. Jinguji Seiichirou, Ren's older brother.

The brothers had a rough past, but that seemed to be behind them now. Ren and his brother greeted each other in high spirits. After agreeing to go talk at a coffee shop, the siblings left, leaving the next visitor to enter.

She was an interesting young woman- elegantly tall, long blond hair and bright green eyes. She was in her early thirties, and wore fine clothes. Her smile, though bright and motherly, showed her weariness. Natsuki exclaimed, "Saku-nee!" Shinmiya Sakura was indeed Natsuki's older sister by ten measly years.

She smiled at her brother, "You haven't changed at all, Natsuki. Come, why don't we go for a walk?" She spoke Japanese, but her voice had a European tinge to it- Italian? No French, she definitely sounded French.

No sooner than five minutes after they left, a familiar young doctor entered the mansion. Kurusu Kaoru. Yukino exchanged a playful glare with the over-possessive twin as he left to go shopping with Syo. Miharu chuckled at the exchange.

This left Tokiya, Yuki, Otoya, Shori, Cecil, and Masato awaiting their visitors. The door cracked open, and a small girl skipped inside. With a giggle, she said, "Masa-nii!"

Masato smiled, and squatted down to meet his sister as she ran up to hug him, "It's nice to see you again, Mai."

Mai pouted as he rose up with her in his arms, "Onii-chan, you're so mean. Why don't you come play with me anymore?"

"If I came to play everyday, I wouldn't have any stories to tell you," Masato replied with a chuckle. "Now why don't I give you a tour of my castle?"

Mai beamed at him, "Really? Are there knights in your castle, Onii-chan?"

"There sure are," he said smiling as he walked off with her. Miharu smiled as she watched them leave. If only she and her brother had a relationship like that. She frowned. Her brother . . . .

"Cecil-chan!" a girl exclaimed. She looked around fifteen and had a tan complexion. Her brown hair had golden streaks in it, and her bright green eyes showed every bit of happiness she felt as she ran up to the prince, her blue sun dress bringing out her eyes.

"Maki-chan!" Cecil engulfed the girl in a hug.

"Maki-san, I don't believe that is how a proper princess should act, much less an engaged one," a sophisticated woman entered. She held her head up high, and her hair out of her face.

"Okaasan," Shori said softly. The woman's blue eyes softened, and she smoothed out her light purple dress. She held her arms out, and Shori welcomed the hug. Soon Otoya and Cecil joined in. The small group moved to the living room, and Yuki and Tokiya watched them leave.

"Ne, Toki-nii, Dad's not going to some, right?" Yuki asked quietly.

Tokiya sighed. That name. He looked down at his step sister, "Gomenasai, Yukino-chan."

"Yukino? Tokiya?"

A woman stood before them. She had dark blond hair and her eyes were a light pink. She stood just barely taller than Yuki, and her red lips set in a sad smile. Kiryuu Aimi- Tokiya's stepmother, and Yukino's biological one.

She rushed up and embraced her two children, tears falling for her eyes. "I've missed you two," she said into their shoulders.

XoXoX

Ren and his brother were doing fine at the coffee shop. They spoke easily and occasionally laughed as they conversed about things that any pair of brothers would talk about over coffee and a latte.

Natsuki and his sister were walking the park. Sakura had lived in France, studying abroad after her family's short time there. Being so much older than Natsuki, she had already gotten married and lived in France with her husband and two children- a little boy and girl. She had been the one to introduce her brother to Piyo-chan, so it was natural they dwelled upon the topic heavily.

Syo and Kaoru wandered the stores. Syo had told his twin about his relationship with Yukino, and with a somber smile, Kaoru said, "As long as you are happy, Syo, I'm happy." That was the end of it. Kaoru had been sincere, he only wanted to bring his brother happiness, and he realized now that he couldn't be the only person to do so- it was impossible, and utterly unavoidable.

Masato and Mai were outside in the garden. He watched the small girl as she skipped around, chasing after a bright blue butterfly. Mai tripped suddenly, and fell to the ground and let out a cry. Masato hurried over. She only had a small cut on her arm. Smiling, her picked her up, "Why don't we have the jester fix that up for you?"

She giggled, "No, silly, he'd mess it all up."

"Why you're right," Masato replied brightly. "What about the witch?"

"She would turn me into a frog!"

Masato chuckled, "But your cut would be gone."

Mai laughed, "I'd still be a frog, though. You're silly, Masa-nii, we need the nurse."

"Well it's a good thing your big brother is skilled in the healing arts."

Mai wrapped her arms around his neck, and said softly, "You're the best, Masa-nii. I love you."

Masato smiled, "I love you, too, Mai. Now, we're off to see the wizard!"

Again Mai let out a giggle, and said in a sing-song voice, "The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

oXoXo

Miharu stood at the piano, her hands traveling over the keys as she played her new song. The four men in the room with her began singing to the upbeat tune. They were just enjoying themselves, laughing and singing. Miharu loved it- this was her family.

Her hand preformed a glissando before playing the chorus, earning a grin from Quartet Night.

The door burst open, and voice called out, "Hiya, Mi-chan!"

Miharu's hands slammed down on the keys. She whirled around and faced a man a foot taller than her in a dark blue suit. His dark black hair was brushed to the side, and his brown eyes were set on her. In a hush tone, Miharu said, "Masaru? What are you doing here?"

XoXoX

Shori studied her future sister-in-law. Maki seemed to be a sweet bundle of happiness, and Shori wasn't sure if she'd be able to tolerate that.

The girl beamed at Shori as she said, "Ne, Shori-san, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. Have you been on TV?"

Shori was taken aback. Was she referring to her failed interview? Maki snapped her fingers, "I know! You're the author Mizu Haruka! I love your books!"

"Really?" Shori asked.

Maki nodded, "Yes, I really like how you handle your character's relationships. It just seems to realistic at times. You're an amazing writer."

Shori looked at Cecil and pointed at his fiancé, "Alright, you need to keep her."

Cecil smiled, "She's wonderful, isn't she?" He wrapped his arms around her, and Maki leaned in.

oXoXo

Some families were happy, while others were not.

Tokiya looked to the ground, "He still hasn't spoken to you, has he?"

His mother shook her head, "No, but you mustn't blame yourself, Tokiya. Your father, he- he just wanted you both to be happy, and to give you a good future."

"I guess music wasn't part of that, huh?" Yukino grumbled.

When Tokiya was five, he began to show an interest in music. His father, however, did not approve of his interest, even if he agreed that the voice the boy had was angelic. No, no. Tokiya was to be a lawyer, not a musician or a silly idol. Aimi supported his passion, as did the young Yukino. Their mother enrolled him into a music school where his talents blossomed. His father was enraged. Within a year, he had divorced his wife and left the Kiryuu family.

Aimi had kept them going. She had a well paying job and let Tokiya keep pursuing music. She would return home, weary and tired, and Tokiya would sing for her. Soon Yukino began signing as well, and their mother's spirits were lifted.

Although neither child really had any strong ties with their father, they still resented him for leaving. Tokiya partially blamed himself, though both women argued with him.

Yukino got up from her seat and opened a drawer of a nearby counter. "Who wants pocky?" she asked, turning around with a box of the treat in her hand.

Her mother laughed, "Where did those come from?"

Yukino smiled, "Shori keeps a stash around the place for my 'crazy moments.'"

The three laughed. They all knew about Yuki's "crazy moments" too well.

XoXoX

Masato was showing Mai the interior of the mansion. She was in awe at the sheer size of it all, thoroughly believing it was a castle. He opened the door to a practice room, and stumbled upon an interesting scene.

_Earlier:_

Quartet Night had left Miharu and her brother in the practice room. Masaru sat in a chair by the wall and Miharu leaned against the piano, her arms crossed. She cleared her throat, "What are you doing here?"

He grimaced, "Can't a brother want to see his younger sister?"

"You never have before," she countered, her voice cold.

Masaru looked down and clasped his hands together. "I know. That's why I'm here."

She glared at him, "Never. Never before have you ever helped me. You just stood there and watched. Why? Why would you do that, and then come in here calling me Mi-chan like before?"

"Miharu, please. Believe me when I say that not helping you was actually helping," he said. "Look, it was upon my request that Mother and Father let you keep playing recitals. I talked them into letting you enter Saotome Academy."

"You did?" Miharu asked. "But why?"

Masaru smiled, "You have an amazing talent, Mi-chan, and I didn't want it to die or fade."

Miharu walked over to him, and gave him a hug, tears falling silently down her cheek. She said quietly, "Thank you. I'm sorry."

Masaru hugged her back, "You don't have to be."

"Is that the princess you're in love with, Masa-nii? The one you wrote to me about?" a young girl's voice said.

Miharu and her brother pulled apart as Masato exclaimed, "Mai!"

"She's really pretty, but why was she hugging that other prince? Does she not love you, Masa-nii?" Mai asked innocently.

Miharu squatted in front of the girl, "I'm Miharu. What's your name?"

"Mai," she replied shyly.

Miharu smiled, "What a pretty name."

"Thank you."

Masaru looked at Masato, "She said you loved my sister. Is that true?"

"Yes."

Masaru looked at Mai, "Hello there. I'm Masaru, Miharu's brother."

"Hello, Masa-chan," Mai replied.

"Say, is your brother a good person?" he asked.

Mai nodded, "Yes, Masa-nii is the nicest prince I know. He's always looking out for me. He even healed my cut." She pointed to the bandaid on her arm.

Masaru smiled, "That's good." He looked at Masato, "So long as you don't hurt her, I will give you permission to date my sister."

Masato smiled, "Thank you, Masaru-san."

Masaru put a hand on Miharu's shoulder, "Sorry, Mi-chan, but I have to run. I'm seeing a patient soon."

"That's fine," she replied.

Masaru left, leaving Miharu with Masato. Mai tugged on Mi-chan's shirt, "Ne, Haru-nee, can I show you the fairy house Masa-nii showed me."

Miharu exchanged a looked with Masato. _Haru-nee?_ She smiled at Mai, "Sure, lead the way."

Mai smiled brightly, and grabbed Miharu's hand. They made their way outside, where Mai showed her the crevice between the rose bushes and the wall of the building. Smiling, she said, "Masa-nii says that the fairies live here and if you listen closely enough, you can hear their laughter as a little twinkled in the air."

Miharu raised her eyebrows, "Did he now?" Mai nodded enthusiastically. Then, her eyes caught sight of a bird in the lake, "Oh, Haru-nee, let's go see the swans!"

Mai pulled her over to lake, Masato following behind. Mai sat near the edge and watched the elegant bird. The two pianists sat down further away, watching the energetic girl. Miharu leaned into Masato, "She's adorable."

He smiled, "She is, huh?"

"Hey, Masa-nii! Isn't this the part where the dashing prince kisses the princess after saving her from the dragon?" Mai asked.

Masato frowned, "But we haven't met a dragon."

Mai giggled, "Yes, Masa-chan was a dragon."

"And you say I saved Miharu from him?"

"Yes, so now you need to kiss her!"

Miharu laughed, "You have quite the imagination, Mai."

Masato gazed into Miharu's eyes, "She's got the right idea, though."

Bringing his left hand to cup Miharu's cheek, he leaned in closer. They were inches apart, and he closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to hers. Miharu was shocked at first. His lips were so soft and warm, and she found herself returning the kiss, her hands around his neck.

When they parted, they smiled. Miharu leaned against his chest and they laid back in the grass. Mai came over, and squeezed between them, causing them to laugh. With Mai between them, Masato and Miharu smiled at each other, for nothing could make their hearts stop fluttering.

* * *

><p><strong>This was way to cute for its own good!<strong>

**So, Shinomiya Sakura is NOT a real character, I made her up, but Natsuki did spend his eaarly years in France. **

**Kiryuu Aimi is not real as well, but Tokiya's father _did _divorce his mother because of Toki's love for music.**

**Karou is a real character, and we all know Ren's brother is- he even got an episode.**

**Mai is a real character as well. **

**So Masaru is Miharu's brother. Yeah that's a thing.**

**Maki is Cecil's fiance. It's not likely we will meet her again, but you never know. ;)**

** I hope you enjoyed my uber long chapter! Over 2,000 words- my longest one yet! Please review telling me what you thought! Constructive criticism is welcome, but compliments are always accepted! **


	22. Episode 22

**Guys, guys, GUYS. I am so frickin happy right now. I just finished watching Kaichou wa Maid-sama and OMG IT WAS SO FLIPPIN ADORBLE! I LOVED IT!**

**What am I doing? You guys want to read Uta Pri, right? Well, the reason I bring up Maid-sama is that I made a reference to the show. It's kinda hidden, so read carfully to find it. **

**The first to identify the reference gets a shout out! **

**Also, I really loved writing Mai, so she happens to be in this chapter as well.**

**This is dedicated to FrozenC, you rock. So do the rest of my reader, you guys are the best!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 22- Castle Tag<strong>

"Mai-chan!" Shori called. "We're did you go?"

Maybe leaving Mai with his band mates wasn't Masato's smartest move. After telling his friends he and Miharu were going on a date (earning wolf-whistles and congratulations) he asked his friends to take care of Mai, whom was staying for the week.

Now it so happened that they had lost the girl in Shinning's "castle." Joy.

"Have you found her yet?" Yukino asked Shori.

She replied in an annoyed tone, "If I had, would it be still here without her?" She sighed and pushed her bangs momentarily out of her eyes. "Come on, maybe she's outside."

After searching all morning (for our happy couple would be gone all day), the group finally found Mai. She had been outside in the gazebo, coloring in her drawing book. Now se sat at the dining table, sipping happily from a juice box. STARISH sat at the table, occupying all the seats. Yuki and Shori prepared lunch.

They served the boys, and the girls stood at the counter. Tokiya looked up from his plate, "Shori, would you like to sit in my lap?"

Shori blushed furiously, but nodded. Bringing her plate with her, she sat on the man's lap. Yukino promptly plopped down on Syo's lap. "I'm assuming you were moments from offering anyway."

"O-of course I was," Syo replied.

"You princes sure are silly," Mai giggled. "Well, Syo-kun in really a knight, not a prince."

Syo laughed, "Should I take that as an insult?"

"You're my knight in shinning armor, right?" Yuki said smiling.

Ren felt a tug on his sleeve. "Ren-sama, could you come with me to the garden?" Mai asked sweetly.

"Of course, my princess. Lead the way," he replied with a smile.

So the cute, bubbly girl and her tall chaperone left the room, none of the others the wiser.

XoXoX

Masato and Miharu sat close together in a dark room. Now get your mind outta the gutters people, its not like _that_. No, no, our two friends were enjoying a opera together.

A woman on stage began singing about true love's kiss, the symphony playing in the background. Masato leaned close to Miharu, "So, are you enjoying this?"

"It's a nice opera, although its quite cliche," Miharu replied.

"That's not necessarily what I meant," he said. "Do you enjoy this- our date?"

Miharu tapped her index finger to her chin, "I think there's something missing."

"Sh!" someone behind them exclaimed. The pair slid down in their seats, and smiled at each other. Masato said in hardly a whisper, "I think I know what's missing."

He leaned in to her, and their lips met. It was a short, sweet kiss, but it lingered on their lips. The tingly feeling left them smiling the rest of the opera- no matter how cliche it got.

They walked around outside afterwards, holding hands in the park. They talked about music, their siblings, and of course their idiot friends. They came across a street performer playing the violin, who began playing a melancholy song. Masato smiled at Miharu, "Why don't we do something stupid?"

"What do you mean?" Miharu asked.

He didn't answer though. Masato simply raised their joined hands, and brought her free hand to his shoulder. With his right hand (for his left was holding Miharu's) he brought her closer by her waist. Smiling, he began to dance. Miharu giggled, and Masato gave her a strange look.

"What is it?" she asked,

Masato smiled and continued dancing with her, "I've never header you giggle before, it's cute."

Miharu blushed. She was spun around by Masato, and she let out a laugh. Her back was pressed against his chest, and his arms around her. Masato whispered in her ear, "You're beautiful, Miharu." He pressed his lips to her cheek and spun her around again so they faced each other.

The performer, who was enjoying the simple fact of playing, began another slow song. The couple stood close to each other. Miharu had her arms around Masato's neck, his arms around her waist. They swayed slowly to the music that engulfed them. The clear afternoon sky was above them, and a cloud floated past- in the odd shape of a heart.

oXoXo

Shori was walking outside. Ren had let them know via text message that he had Mai with him, so she wasn't worried- much. Sighing, she looked over the lake and noticed something interesting across the way.

_*by the garden*_

"Ren-sama, do you know how to build a fairy house?" Mai asked when they had gotten outside earlier.

"I think so," Ren replied.

Mai beamed, "Will you help me make one? _Please?"_

Ren smiled, "Of course, my princess." So the two proceeded to made a small house near the wall by the roses. After they were finished decorating the fairy house with flowers and multiple colors, Ren said to the young girl, "Do you want to play Castle Tag?"

Mai looked up at him, "What's Castle Tag?"

"Why I'm surprised your dear brother hasn't taught you to play Castle Tag," Ren said brightly. "This is how you play: I'll be the dragon and you are the young princess. You-"

"I need to keep you from tagging me right?" Mai interrupted.

Ren ruffled the girl's blue hair, "Why you're just as smart as your brother. You're right. So, are you ready?"

Mia giggled, "Yes! Catch me if you can!" She sprinted off towards the gazebo. Ren smiled and chased after her. It was at this point that Shori had stumbled upon them, and she watched the pair fondly. Ren came up behind Mai, who was hiding behind a tree.

"Gotcha!" Mai screamed, but soon giggled as the idol lifted her up and unto his shoulders. "Who will save the poor princess now?" Ren asked in a playful tone.

Mai laughed, "Ren-sama, there isn't a prince here, so who will save me?"

"Would a knight do, Mai-chan?" Shori asked, walking up to them.

"You're a princess, Shori-chan, not a knight," Mai giggled.

Shori put her hands on her hips, "Who said I can't be both?" In a deeper tone, she said, pointing at Ren, "Foul dragon, how dare you lay your claws upon such an innocent maiden?"

Ren smiled and shook his head, "'Foul dragon'? Isn't that taking it a bit far?"

"Give the princess to me, Dragon," Shori replied.

Mai giggled, "Save me, Shori-chan!"

Ren laughed, "You will never succeed! This fair princess is mine!" He began running away from Shori, Mai still perched on his shoulders. Mai laughed and clung to him. Shori ran after them, "You'll never win, foul beast!"

Finally, Shori managed to grab Ren's jacket. Ren lowered Mai from his shoulders, and sat down on the grass. He leaned back and looked at the sky, "I'm worn out. Let's take a break, okay Mai?"

Mai nodded and sat on his lap. Ren grunted when she did so, but smiled down at her and stroked her head. Shori looked down at them, "You guys get along well, huh?"

"Well, when Masayan and I were friends as children, I used to see Mai as a little sister," he replied.

Shori sat down next to him, and nudged him with her shoulder, "You seem to fit the role well."

Ren looked at her, "Are developing a soft spot for me, Shori?"

Shori scoffed, "If I was, you may have ruined it." Mai had fallen asleep and leaned against Ren's chest. Shori smiled, and stroked her head, "You really are a nice guy, Ren."

"Why thank you, Shori. I will assume you knew that all along, but simply wished to keep it from me to hide your love for me," Ren said.

"Don't be a smart-aleck," she replied with a laugh. They watched the mid afternoon sky roll past.

XoXoX

Mai woke up sometime later. They trio went inside and grabbed her a juice box. Upon finishing, Mai said brightly, "Can we play Castle Tag again, but with everyone else?"

Ren looked at Shori, who said, "Sure, but I think only Yukino, Haruka, Tokiya, Syo, and Otoya are here. Is that alright?"

Mai nodded. They rounded up the five whom were present and went outside again. After explaining the rules, Mai giggled and said in a high voice, "Oto-chan is the dragon! Run everyone!"

In good spirits, the idols ran around, Otoya close behind them. Otoya sneaked up behind Haruka, and too late Yuki yelled, "Look out, Haru-chan!" But Otoya had already grabbed her around the waist.

"Haha! I have the fair princess!" Otoya exclaimed.

Ren came up from behind, "I've got you, Ikki. Now I am the dragon!"

Everyone dispersed as Ren chased after them. When Mai was captured, she was always hoisted up onto the 'dragon's' shoulders and carried around. Multiple times Syo saved Yuki from a dragon or tackled her when he was it. Haruka as well was a common victim for Otoya. In this round, Tokiya was it, and Shori was leaning against a tree to catch her breath.

Suddenly, two arms were on either side of her shoulders and Tokiya in front of her. "I've got you," he whispered, and pressed his lips to her own. Suddenly, two hands pulled him away from her.

"Tokiya," Otoya said forcefully, "I could consider that sexual harassment."

Tokiya sat on the ground, and Otoya stood above him. "Tch, you're too possessive, Otoya."

Shori looked at the boys in front of her. She had to admit, it was like watching two dogs square off in front of her. She tried to stifle a laugh, but one escaped.

"Why are you laughing, Imoto?" Otoya asked.

Shori waved him off, "It's nothing, really. But you're it, Oto-nii." Shori sprinted away, announcing the news to all she came across. Tokiya got up and ran after her, Otoya in his wake. Thus, dusk soon approached with the eight laughing and enjoying themselves.

Some would say it was childish, but what was the harm in simple, innocent fun?

oXoXo

Masato and Miharu came back around dinner time. They entered the kitchen, expecting their friends to be there, eating, but it was deserted. They searched inside, and Cecil told them that he saw the others outside earlier.

They went to the lake and saw something unexpected. Seven people sat in the gazebo, sound asleep. Otoya and Harku were leaned against each other, as were Syo and Yuki. Tokiya's head was in Shori's lap, who leaned against a wall, a hand in the idol's hair. Ren sat on the steps, Mai asleep on his lap.

He looked up to greet Masato and Miharu. "We were playing with Mai all afternoon, the others are exhausted."

Masato gently picked up Mai, and Miharu asked, "What were you playing?"

"Castle Tag."

Masato looked at Ren, "Really? I thought you had forgotten about that game?"

Ren explained for Miharu, "We played it when we were younger. I changed the game a bit to suit the princely factor Mai seems to love, but it was a lot like the old days."

"The old days, huh," Masato said softly. "I'd better get her to bed, good night." Before he left, he gave Miharu a kiss (Ren smirked) and he headed back to the dorms.

Miharu looked at the six sleeping forms, "What should we do with them? Draw on their faces?"

Ren laughed quietly, "That would be funny, but I don't want Shori at my throat, especially after she's earned respect for me."

"She has?" Miharu asked, skeptical.

"Okay, maybe not respect, but she doesn't hate me," Ren replied.

"I don't think she ever hated you, Ren. I mean, you know how her dad divorced her mom; maybe she was afraid you would be the kind of person to do something like that. That maybe you'd break up something dear to her," Miharu said quietly.

Ren looked at her, "You think so?"

She shrugged, "It could be possible. So, since we aren't going to draw on them, should we just bring them blankets and let them be?"

"Sounds like a plan, my princess," Ren replied.

They walked back into the mansion and managed to get all the bodies covered. (**A/N: that sounded like they were covering dead bodies- gross.**) Thankfully, the six awoke before long, and made their way inside. Shori stopped at the door. September was nearing it's end, and the days were getting colder. She wondered if snow would come soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai, is too cute. And she is so fun to write! <strong>

**Please leave a review telling me what you guys thought, and don't forget about the reference the Maid-sama!**

**Until next time, my dears!**


	23. Episode 23

**Guys, you're all going to hate me, I know it. *sigh***

**So this chapter isn't that long, but a lot happens in it. Um, make a note that Mi-chan and Haru-chan are nicknames for Miharu.**

**Oh, the reference from the last chapter was correctly stated by MisfitCarter, but two other guests had some guesses that were accurate, but not what I had in mind.**

* * *

><p><em>Ohayo- Good Morning<em>

_Domo- You're welcome_

_Arigato- Thank You (derp)_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 23- Memories and a Tear<strong>

Shori, Yuki, and Miharu sat in the living room. Shori was reading a book she held above her head, her head resting in Yukino's lap, the rest of her body stretched out on the couch. Yuki was reading as well, while Miharu sat in an armchair typing on her laptop.

Shori sighed and put her book on her head, "I just started this book today, and now I'm done."

Yuki chuckled, "You read to fast, Shori-chan."

"Ne, Miharu, when's your birthday?" the manager asked.

Miharu replied without looked up, "Tomorrow."

Shori bolted up, and her book fell to the ground, "September 29th?!"

Miharu nodded silently, then said, "The same day as Ranmaru."

"Are you doing anything," Yukino asked, putting her book down.

"No, Quartet Night and I were just planning on going out for lunch," Miharu replied.

Shori looked deflated, "So you're not going to do anything?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it."

Yuki said suddenly, "You aren't doing anything with Masato?"

Miharu sighed, and closed her computer, "If you must know, we are going out for dinner tomorrow."

"Where?" Shori asked.

Miharu glared softly at her friend, "Now why do you want to know?"

Shori cringed, "Just curious."

"Onii-chan! Get back here with that!" a voice cried from the balcony.

A bright laugh sounded, and was followed by, "But I wanna read your love letter!"

"EH?! That's private stuff between Maki and me!" Cecil said as the two siblings burst down the stairs. Shori sighed as the ran around the three girls. She stood up, and when Otoya passed her, she stuck out her arm and grabbed his red sweatshirt hoodie. Now this plan would have worked f Otoya didn't already have so much momentum.

Thus following Newton's law of motion, Otoya dragged Shori with him as he drove forward. The two siblings tumbled over each other. Soon Cecil as well toppled over the pile of limbs.

Shori laughed, and plucked the letter out of her older brother's hand, "You two are so silly." She stood up and brushed herself off, handing the letter to Cecil. "Otoya, why were you trying to read Ototo's letter anyway?"

"I was just teasing him, Imoto," Otoya pouted.

"You are like a mom, Shori-nee," Cecil said.

Shori sputtered,"W-well can you blame me? Somone's got to discipline you two!"

Her brothers laughed at that, "Why don't we have lunch then, Okaasan?" Otoya teased.

Shori glared at him, "Sure, but you're paying!" She picked up her book and put it on the table, "Bye you two," she said to her friends.

After they left, Yukino sighed, "I gotta go, Mi-chan. Toki's meeting me for lunch. Bye."

Miharu nodded, and when she had left, she opened her lap top again, and finished her work.

XoXoX

Breakfast the next morning was anything but peaceful. Shori had planned out a great breakfast feast for Miharu and Ranmaru. Pancakes were piled high and waterfalls of syrup (or is it a syrup-fall?) poured down their sides. Bacon and biscuits sat nearby and plenty of sausage and butter was for the taking.

"Why an American breakfast?" Miharu asked.

Shori looked offended, "I was in the country for four years studying at Princeton, Mi-chan, so let's just say the country grew on me."

Tokiya put an arm around her, "The food is delicious, though. Shori made it herself, and wouldn't let anyone help."

"Thank you," Miharu said. She looked at Ranmaru, "What do you say, Ran-Ran?"

The silver haired idol glared softly at Miharu, but said sincerely, "Thank you for the food."

After their meal, and a kiss goodbye from Masato, Quartet Night ventured out into the world with Miharu. (A/N: The kiss was for Miharu only, it may have sounded like it was for Quartet Night, but it wasn't. You guys are crazy to think that.)

"Where are we going today?" Miharu asked as the walked around the town in their disguises.

Reji smiled at her, "You'll see, Haru-chan."

Miharu chuckled and let the boys lead her around. They came to an intersection where a building had a large billboard screen flashing ads at the people down below. Miharu studied her surroundings, and her eyes widened as she realized where she was.

"This is where I first heard Reji sing," she said softly.

The brunette put an arm around her, "That's right. It's here where you and Ran-Ran will get your present from me."

Suddenly, an image of Reji appeared on the billboard, and he smiled down at the crowd. Several girls swooned around them, and Miharu smiled and shook her head. What would they do if they knew Reji was right next to them?

"Ohayo, everyone!" the pixel Reji said brightly. "It's September 29th, and a very special day. Everyone knows Ranmaru, and today is his birthday!" Ranmaru blushed red. "It's also our composer Saito Miharu's birthday!" Miharu was red as well. "So let's sing them a special song!"

The pixel Reji began singing happy birthday to the two, and the crowd picked up the song as well. Reji laughed and put an arm around the two as they blushed profoundly.

"Arigato, everyone! Happy Birthday Miharu, Ranmaru!" Reji said on the screen. Soon the ads came back on, and the crowds dispersed.

Miharu hugged the silly idol, "Thank you, Reji."

"Domo."

The group walked around again and soon came to a small cafe- My Sweet Tea it was called. Ai took Miharu's hand, "This is where we met, Haru-chan, so I am going to treat you and Ranmaru to what ever you want."

Miharu was catching on to their plan, "Thank you, Ai."

Inside, Miharu ordered jasmine tea and Ranmaru ordered green tea. Camus had earl grey tea and Reji ordered a small strawberry cake, while Ai ordered a frosted chiffon cake.

Miharu noticed the cake and said, "Didn't I make you try that when we met?"

"Yes you did, and now it is my favorite," the idol said.

Miharu smiled fondly at him and drank her tea. She remembered what had happened in this cafe. She had just heard Reji sing in an ad, and was wondering what agency he was with. She took a bite of her frosted chiffon cake and the door opened to reveal the idol. He ordered coffee and turned to find all the seats occupied. He walked up to Miharu and asked if her could sit. Of course she complied. After a while, she noticed him glancing at her cake. Offering him some, she teased him for staring. He ended up having some, and enjoying it greatly. Miharu hadn't known at the time that the man would soon become one of her closest friends.

They departed the cafe, their bellies satisfied. The group headed to a book store down the street. It was an old store, and the shelves went up to the roof, and not a space was empty. Miharu smiled, "I met Camus here."

The count smiled, "Yes, and you two can choose a book from here."

The pair thanked him. Miharu met Camus here when she almost fell trying to get a book from the top shelf. He had caught her, and got the book for her. They had chatted for a while about her book, which had been about composing.

Today, Miharu choose a murder mystery, while Ranmaru had chosen something about bass guitars. After departing from the store, they walked around a park. Finally, they entered a restaurant for lunch.

"This is where I met Ranmaru," Miharu siad. "And here I will treat him to fried meat."

The silver haired idol was almost salivating at the thought. They sat at a table, and Ranamru handed Miharu a wrapped gift. "Happy Birthday," he said softly.

"Thank you," she replied. She opened the gift to reveal a new sketch book. "I needed a new one, thank you, Ranmaru."

When the two had met, it wasn't on the best of terms. Ranmaru had been leaving with a bag of food when they had ran into each other. Miharu had been scolded by the older man, and he left, grumbling about how people needed to watch where they were going.

Of course they were friends now, but they hadn't had the best of meetings. Ranmaru had sucked up his meat in a split second, and soon after the rest were finished as well.

They walked around the town, Reji was teasing Ran-Ran as usual. Miharu smiled, and remembered her shock when she found out she would begin composing for them. They were her second family, and nothing would change that.

oXoXo

Later that night, Miharu sat on a swing in the park, waiting for Masato. He should have met her there thirty minutes ago, but he was nowhere in sight, and hadn't called.

Suddenly, a saxophone ringtone went off on her phone. Ren. "Hello?"

"Miharu," Ren said gravely, "you need to get to the hospital. Quick."

Miharu felt her stomach drop. "Why?"

She could hear the tear that fell from the man's eye, "It's Masato."

* * *

><p><strong>Would it help to say I cried writing that last part? No? <strong>

**Well, 24 will be published within three days time, so fear not, your wait will not be prolonged.**


	24. Episode 24

***Sniff sniff* This may not save me, but I cried writing this.**

**BEWARE: Major feels will be in this. If you get moved easily by sad things, keep a tissue box nearby.**

**This is dedicated to my sometimes editor, GarasuRin-chan. If you wish to read about Yuki, Shori, Mi-chan, and STARISH in the Naruto world, go check out her story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 24- Worry and Fret<strong>

Miharu sat in the waiting room with Ren, who paced back in forth. She went over the events in her head.

Masato had been walking towards the park to meet her for dinner. Suddenly, a drunk driver had swerved in the lanes and hit the idol. Masato was now unconscious and possibly in a coma. He had a broken arm and leg. Two ribs were bruised and he had sprained several muscles. The paramedics had called his family, who had sent Mai to see him, and Ren. They were his only emergancy contacts. Ren had of course called Miharu at once, and afterwards told their friends.

Everyone was worried sick. Miharu had silent tears falling down her cheeks. Mai sat next to her, and soon crawled into the composer's lap and buried her face in the girl's chest.

"Haru-nee, is Masa-nii going to be okay?" she said quietly.

Miharu was in awe at the girl's control of her feelings. Mai hadn't shed a tear all this time.

"I don't know, Mai, I don't know," she said, wrapping her arms around the girl. Miharu's tears stopped just as Mai's began. The composer had to be strong, for both of them.

XoXoX

Masaru, his doctor, came out, and said, "Masato is in a coma. It's uncertain when he will wake up, but you may see him now."

The three nodded, and followed him to the room. Miharu chocked back a sob, and Mai let go of her hand, which she had been holding. Ren and Miharu were frozen. Mai walked up slowly to her brother, her tears falling down rapidly.

Masato was in the bed, his right forearm set in a cast, as well as his left calf. He had wraps on his left arm and an IV in as well. His neck was wrapped in bandages and an oxygen tube was in his nose. His forehead as well was wrapped.

Masato's eyes were closed, and he almost looked like he was sleeping. The heart monitor beeped steadily.

Miharu walked up slowly to the left side of the bed. With one hand, she grabbed his and slowly bent down to his face. She said, chocking it out, "I'm so, so sorry, Masato."

With that, Miharu collapsed to the ground, where she knelt, holding Masato's hand, crying into the side of the bed.

oXoXo

Silence.

It enveloped the mansion.

The only sounds, were of the thirteen idols/composers breathing steadily and the faint voice that came over the phone.

"Yessir, I understand . . . . Of course . . . . Thank you," Shori hung up the phone. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face her audience. "Masato is in a coma. It's uncertain when he will wake up. Ren, Miharu, and Mai are visiting now.

"He also has several broken bones, and is pretty beat up. Even if he wakes up soon, Masato will need time to recover," she finished gravely.

Otoya stood, "That's time we are completely willing to give him!"

Shori sighed, "Oto-nii, it isn't that simple. We have to-"

"There is much much more to do here, my idols!" a booming voice interrupted Shori. Of course, Shinning bounced in at this moment, his arm wrapped around Otoya. "If you wish to give Masato his rest, than you need to work out his schedule." The man disappeared soon after.

Shori sighed again, and mumbled, "I'm going to get premature wrinkles from these guys." Louder, she said, "Masato was about to begin work on a play, so we need to either work out a postponement on that, or have them recast his part." Shori shook her head, "We need to talk to the media about the accident as well, and cancel his interviews, commercials . . . . I have a lot of work to do now."

Tokiya put an arm around her, "Don't worry, we will help you."

"Alright, so who's going to talk to the media?" Syo asked.

Camus stood up, "I'll go."

"So will I," Tokiya said.

Shori smiled, "Okay, Syo and Cecil, I need you two to go cancel his commercials and interviews. Here, I signed this letter for conformation." She handed them a paper. "Otoya, will you come with me to speak to the play director?"

"Of course."

"What can we do?" Reji asked, gesturing to himself, Yuki, Ai, Ranmaru, and Natsuki.

"Um, Ranmaru and Natsuki, could you prepare a room for Mai?" Shori asked, and they nodded. "Yuki, Reji, and Ai, try to find clothes for Miharu and Ren, they may want to stay the night."

"Yes, General Saotome," Yuki said, giving Shori a mock salute.

Shori smiled, "Alright, lets get to it then!"

Fueled with purpose, they set off to do their jobs.

XoXoX

The white door opened to reveal two figures. Miharu looked up at the sound. Her brother stood there with a familiar blond boy.

"Miharu," Masaru said, "I'm sorry to say this, but I need you and your friends to leave. Visiting hours are over."

Ren picked up Mai, who had fallen asleep next to her brother. "Of course, Saito-san. Come one, Miharu, we'll come back first thing tomorrow."

Miharu wiped her eyes, and set a cool stare on her brother, "I'm staying the night here."

Masaru put a hand on her shoulder, "You know as well as I do that only direct family can stay. I'll call you first if anything happens tonight."

"I'm his girlfriend, can't I stay?" she pleaded.

"Miharu-san, please understand," Kaoru said softly. "You would be better off looking after his sister, she needs someone."

Miharu glanced at Mai, who clutched Ren's shirt tightly in her sleep and made soft crying sounds. She nodded, and walked out with Ren. The man put an arm around her, "He'll be fine. He has Kaoru and you're brother."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Yuki, Reji, and Ai had tried to bring them clothes earlier, but the nurses had told them the rules for visitors and were sent away. The three got into a taxi, and returned to the mansion.

Ren went upstairs to put Mai to bed, and Miharu wen to fix something to eat. Opening the fridge, she saw a note attached to a plastic container.

_To Miharu and Ren:_

_I made some extra food for you to eat when you got back. Just warm it up in the microwave for fifteen minutes, and it should be fine. We are probably asleep by now, but we were worried sick when we heard. Hope he's doing fine._

_-Shori, STARISH, Yuki, and Quartet Night_

Miharu smiled softly, and opened the container. Ramen. She put the dish in for the instructed time and sat down at the table. Ten o'clock, the stove clock said. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes. Miharu set her head upon the table, and an image of Masato entered her mind, the bandages covering his body, and the IV drip in his arm.

oXoXo

Ren shook Miharu awake a while later, a bowl of ramen in his hand. She had been dreaming of Masato, visualizing the car swerving into him, though instead of getting the news that he was alive, Miharu was told he hadn't made it.

She thanked Ren, and the two ate in silence. Ren looked at her, "Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head.

Ren looked down at his food. Miharu noticed how somber he was being, how humble. He must really be worried about Masato. Miharu smiled and took his hand from across the table. "Take your own advice, Ren. He'll be fine, don't worry," she said softly.

Ren smiled somberly at her. They finished their meal and cleaned up. By now, it was ten thirty. They bid each other a good sleep, and went their separate ways.

XoXoX

Miharu was shaken awake. Mai was in front of her, clutching a small blue blanket. The composer glanced at the clock- 1:00 A.M.

She whispered to the young girl, "Having trouble sleeping?"

Mai nodded, "I had a bad dream, Haru-nee."

Miharu opened her arms, "Come here."

Mai crawled under the covers next to Miharu, and the two girls hugged each other. Finally, they both fell asleep again.

oXoXo

The hospital was quiet the next few days. Miharu, Ren, and Mai were daily visitors in Room 26, where Masato was staying. Others visited, but couldn't stay long. The play Masato was in was graciously postponed. The days soon turned to weeks, and Masato stayed immobile.

Mai and Miharu slept together often, clutching to each other for support. They often came home late as well, so Shori took to leaving them different meals to warm up each night. Everyone tried their best to support they three, but they agreed the best thing to do now would be to leave them be and give indirect support.

One day, Miharu and Mai sat on the same side of the bluenette, Ren on the other side, his hands in his lap. Miharu stroked his cheek and Mai held his hand. A soft melody entered the composer's mind, and she hummed softly.

Quietly, just loud enough for three others in the room to hear, she sang,

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes  
>And when they open the sun will rise<em>

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from all harm<br>Here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow  
>brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you_

She brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and continued.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leave, a moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning they'll wash away<em>

Mai sang the last part softly with her.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from all harm<br>Here your dreams are sweat and tomorrow  
>brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you_

Miharu closed her eyes, a single tear escaping. Her hand rested on his cheek. Then, she felt something warm on her hand. Her eyes flung open, and they met two warm blue orbs.

"Here is the place where_ I love you_," Masato whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics: <em>Rue's Lullaby<em> by Adrisaurus **

**I'm sorry, this *_sniff_* this was too sad. **

**I don't really have much to say, so please Review.**

**Ja Ne.**

**-Shori **


	25. Episode 25

**Episode 25- An Angel on a Cloud**

_Clip clop clip clop._

The sound of small feet running against tile floors.

_Clop clip clip clop._

"Syo-kun!" a frail voice calls out.

The light at the end of the hall, the child's long awaited destination.

"Syo-kun," she says breathless. In the doorframe, she stands, staring at the small boy on the bed, a heart monitor beeping slowly. Doctors and nurses bustle about. Soflty, she says, taking a step forward, "Oh, Syo-kun, what have I done?"

A boy with blond hair stands nearby. When he notices her, he glares. _Her_. The reason for this mess. Or at least, the reason in his mind.

The girl with pink eyes, steps forward, determined to help, when she is stopped by the boy. "Why are you here?" he asks her.

She lifts her chin high, and says, "I want to help."

The boy huffs, and replies, "You aren't needed here. Haven't you done enough?"

The girls tears up, "I want to protect Syo-kun."

"You can't! Only I can!"

A hand lands on her shoulder, and her eyes meet an emerald green pair, "Come on, we're in the way."

With the green-eyed boy, the girl takes her leave, but not without casting a final glance at the blond boy, draped in white, looking to be asleep.

As the two went down the hall, their feet clipping and clopping, the girl lets out a whisper, "I'll protect you Syo-kun." And her tears fall silently.

XoXoX

"Hahaha, you're such a loser!"

A group of boys surrounds a boy in glasses.

"Why don't you go back home to your mommy, four-eyes?"

The boy pushes up his glasses, a blush of embarrassment prominent on his face.

A small girl stands mere feet away, her blond locks falling in her eyes. _How dare they? _she wonders.

Walking up she says, "You boys are so lame. Find somewhere else to play."

Flustered they turn to look at her, "Stay out of this, girly. You can't help him."

A memory of the words the blond haired boy said to her long ago rings clear in her mind.

_You can't! Only I can!_

Her eyes are wide, and soon she shakes with rage. She says the words that have built up inside since that day, "I can help anyone I want! You can't decide that!"

In her rage, she lashes out at the boys. She trembles in anger, she bangs once again covering her eyes. The small boy with glasses stares at her. "T-thank you."

She looks up at him, and for a moment, her eyes are dark in her anger. But they soften as they fall upon the boy's thankful face, "You're welcome."

Walking away, she wonders where that anger and power came from.

oXoXo

She stands in line to buy lunch. In front of her stands a girl in her grade, in her class. Just taller than her, and with black and blue hair, the girl resonates a sad and reverent atmosphere. Some girls behind the blond snicker and point.

"Look, it's her," one says.

"I hear she only got into this school because of her dad," says the second.

"She's always by herself, I bet she can only make friends by buying them," says the third.

She looks at the girl in front of her. Her fists are clutched to her side tightly, and she looks straight ahead. The blond can feel her sorrow.

"Maybe she's stupid."

She turns around, her eyes burning in rage. "You don't even know her! How can you make such assumptions?!"

The three girls stare at the girl, their mouths agape.

"Leave her alone! Can't you see you're hurting her feelings saying these things?" she yells.

The three girls head off. The blond turns to face the girl. She stares at her in shock. No words escape the raven haired girl's mouth.

The blond sits down at a table by herself. "Thank you for the food." She opens her lunch. A tap on her shoulder. The raven head stands behind her.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will _always_ hurt me. Thank you for what you did," she says, smiling.

"You're welcome. Would you like to sit with me?" she asks. With a nod, the girl with striking blue eyes sits down.

After a while of silence, she says, "Want some pocky?" She holds open a box.

The blond stares at the box, "Yes please."

The raven head laughs at the rapidness that the blond eats the treat. In her mind, the rose eyed girl thinks,_ I will always protect people, because they deserve so much more than they are given._

A friendship was born with that promise and box of pocky. And it still stands to this day.

XoXoX

"You can't catch me, Syo-kun!"

The girl runs around the yard, chased by the blond boy.

His eyes are bright with joy and excitement, "You wanna bet?"

They laugh and run around. Suddenly, the boy stops, and falls to the ground. "Syo-kun! Are you okay?" she runs up to him.

"I'm fine," he says. "And I've got you!" He smiles and springs up, grabbing her around the waist. They tumble to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Toki! We're playing tag. Join us?" she asks.

He smiles and shakes his head, "I can't. Syo-kun has to go now."

"Aww," they respond together. With a laugh they get up from the ground. They walk out to the front of the house and she sees the other blond boy. He glares at her again. Syo brings her into a hug, unaware of the exchange. "I can't wait until next time."

She hugged him back, "I can't wait either." More quietly, she whispers, "I promise to protect you, _forever_."

oXoXo

"There you are!"

She is attacked from behind in a killer hug.

"N-na-chan, let go," she croaks.

Oblivious, the green eyed boy hugs her tighter, saying repeatedly how cute she is. Her raven haired friends watches, slightly amused. The blond soon begins to boil in annoyance, and begins to lose control of her movements. _What's going on?_ she wonders.

Her friend, sensing the danger, takes a step back. The boy, too, wisely lets go of her. A dark aura surrounds her, almost in a protective veil. "I will protect the helpless," she says quietly. "But if I can't protect myself, it's hopeless."

The blue eyed girl watches in confusion and fear. An idea pops into her mind. Taking a box out of her bag, she steps forward. "Do you want some pocky?"

She looks at her friend, and nods.

"You can only have some if you calm down," her friend says.

Surely enough, she calms down, and reaches for the box, which her friend gives her.

What happened that day would not be forgotten, nor the words she said.

XoXoX

"Syo-kun, not again," she says softly.

She stands in the doorway of the room, doctors and nurses bustling about. The blond boy lays draped in white, like an angle on a cloud.

In her hands, she holds his hat, which had laid forgotten on the ground as they left with him.

The other stands at the bedside, his face solemn. She steps closer, and hears the words he whispers, "I'll become a doctor, and I'll cure you, Syo. I promise I'll protect you."

She takes in a sharp breathe. He has the same goal. He turns to face her, and says bitterly, "What do you want?"

"I came to see him, and return his hat," she says softly.

He grabs the hat from her, "You've seen him now, and I have his hat. Go."

She is furious, but one look at the sleeping boy tells her to save the anger for another time. Not here, not now.

She begins to walk away when she hears a frail voice, "Thank you, Yukino-chan."

oXoXo

Yuki stood in the doorway of Room 26. Syo was next to her. On the bed, Masato was being fed my Miharu. He noticed them and smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"How could we stay away, Masato?" Syo said smiling.

Yuki walked up to the bed, "I know hospital food isn't grand, so I brought you some of Shori's brownies."

Masato's eyes brightened, "Shori-chan's brownies are the best."

"Yeah, with chocolate chips and fudge- yummy," Syo said. They laughed at his silliness. The pair turned to leave, when Yuki heard his soft voice say, "Thank you, Yukino-chan."

Memories of hospitals and tears, anger and sadness swept through her mind in a second. She turned back to see the blue haired angel on his bed of clouds smile at her.

She nodded, "You're welcome, Masa-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>If I killed your feels, gomen.<strong>

**I really like this chapter, and it turned out better than I thought. A little short, but it's very touching. **

**To clear somethings up, the beginning is parts of Yuki's past, sorta explaining her dark aura.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
><strong>

**Until next time, my readers!**


	26. Episode 26

G**OMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMENASAI!**

**I am so sorry for the late update, but school's almost over, and everything's crazy. I have no real excuse, just that I didn't want to write in fear that I'd write something crappy. BUT! I have finished this chapter, and I will save you from your agony of waiting. **

**So without further ado, CHAPTER 26!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 26- We Don't Die for Our Friends, We LIVE for Them!<strong>

Shori plopped down n the couch next to Tokiya, propping her legs on his lap. "Did you hear? The police caught the guy who ran Masa-chan over."

"Good," Tokiya replied, turing a page in his book. Shori took a bite of the muffin she had brought with her, and studied the young man's face. He was wearing his glasses today, his dark blue eyes scanned the pages of his novel intently. Both wore casual clothing- Shori in a dark blue tee and Tokiya modeling a grey-blue button down. Shori nudged him gently with her foot. "Will you come with me to get some books?"

Tokiya looked over at her, "Sure, I'm almost done with this one."

"Thank you!" she smiled and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. Shori leaned back and finished her muffin contently. When he had finished, Tokiya got up to put his book away. At the door, he put on a black cardigan and Shori slipped on a purple sweat shirt with an iPod design on the front.

Holding hands, they ventured out into the world. An early October wind chilled them, and they shivered. The pair stopped at a cafe. Shori ordered a hot chocolate and Tokiya got a coffee. Outside, they sipped contently. Tokiya glanced at his girlfriend, and tried not to laugh. "Shori, you have some whip cream on your lip."

Shori frowned, and, without succeeding, tried to see the cream. Tokiya laughed now, and used a napkin to clean it for her. She pouted when he finished, "Humph, I should be cleaning your face."

Tokiya cracked a smile, "Well, did you want to walk around with cream on your lip?"

"No," Shori grumbled.

"Then enough said."

Shori shivered. "Let's just go to the book store." They headed off in the direction of the mentioned store, teasing each other on the way. Upon entering the shop, Shori took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the multiple books before her. "Ah, the beautiful scent of new books," she said nostalgically.

They threw away their empty cups, and roamed the store, scanning the shelves for a title that jumped out to them. Shori looked up a shelf that reached the ceiling and pushed her braid over her shoulder. She climbed the rolling ladder a few rungs, and reached out for a book. Smiling triumphantly, Shori grasped the book in her hand, though that was when she lost balance on the ladder.

Yes, her fall wasn't great, but the shock of falling suddenly caused her to let out a yell. Surprisingly, her fall was cushioned. Shori opened her eyes to see Tokiya had tried to catch her. "Are you alright, Tokiya?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" They smiled at each other, and Shori leaned forward, planting a kiss on his lips. They pulled away, and Tokiya asked, "Did you at least get your book?"

Shori nodded, showing him the book. They got up, and Tokiya read the synopsis. He nodded, "I may take that from you to read."

Shori took it from him, "You'll have to wait until I finish it."

Tokiya found a book her wanted, and Shori managed to comb out a second. They paid for their items, and made their way home. In the drive, they saw a van parked. Exchanging a glance, they headed inside. There, they found Masato in a wheelchair, Miharu standing behind him. Their friends gathered around, all expressing their welcomes. Tokiya shook Masato's hand firmly, and said, "I'm glad you're back, Hijirikawa."

Masato smiled, "I'm happy to be back. It is unfathomably dreary in that hospital." Somber laughs came from everyone.

Shori wrapped her arms around his neck, "I was so worried about you, Masa-chan."

Masato patted her back, "Thank you, Shori-chan." Shori straightened and pulled Miharu into a hug as well. Miharu was stiff in the hug, but soon calmed and hugged her friend back. "Thank you for leaving those meals, Shori."

Shori pulled back, "It was nothing."

Mai stood next to Masato, holding her brother's hand. Shori bent down to Mai's level. "You're leaving soon, aren't you?"

The young girl nodded, "I have to get back to school soon, or else I may have to make up class in the summer."

Shori hugged the young girl. "Miharu and I will keep a close eye on your brother for you, alright?"

Mia nodded and hugged her back. Shori stepped back, and felt Tokiya's arm rest on her shoulders. Leaning into him, she said softly, "Don't you dare get into a coma. I'm not sure what I'd do if you did."

Tokiya pressed her closer, "Same goes for you, missy."

Shori swatted at him playfully, "Don't call me that, Ichinose-san."

"Yes, Saotome-san."

They smiled at each other. Shori stepped away from his warmth, and said, "So, who wants to help with dinner?"

October passed peacefully. Masato soon recovered fully, and his play was back on. He resumed his rehearsals and Shori went with him to let the press know he was doing fine again. Once again, life resumed to it's normal routine. Shori buzzed about, Yukino was in and out of the mansion, and Miharu was usually in a music room, scribbling on a song sheet. The boys were busy and lively.

Towards the end of the month, Otoya and Shori were visiting the orphanage. The children greeted Otoya fondly and when he introduced Shori, they were overjoyed. "Shori-nee, will you come to our haunted house on Halloween?" a little boy asked her.

Shori bent down, and said, "Well, I might." The children rejoiced, and Shori glanced at Otoya. "Oto-nii, you know Cecil's birthday is the 31st, right?"

Otoya replied, "It is?"

"Are we going to do anything for him?"

Otoya pondered this, then snapped his fingers, "We could bing him to the haunted house and throw a party here."

"That's great!" Shori said. Together, they asked for permission, and after receiving it, told the children. Happy to help 'Cecil-nii,' they bustled about. Shori left Otoya to tell the others the plan.

XoXoX

Cecil was being led down the street by Shori. His sister was wearing an odd outfit. White pants, knee-high, brown boots, a white shirt, and a tan jacket with double wings on the back. Instead of her usual glasses, she wore strange goggles and her hair was up in a pony tail. "Shori-nee," Cecil whined, "why do I have to wear this? Where are we even going?"

Shori cast a glance at him. "It's Halloween, Cecil. We dress up and eat candy, scare each other, and-"

"I know what Halloween is," he sighed. "I just don't see why I have to wear this."

Shori laughed. He was wearing black ears, a black shirt with a white a gold coat, and grey pants with a white a black striped belt. Around his neck, he wore a gold chain. "You're supposed to be Anubis, Cecil."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she replied vaguely.

After a while, they arrived at their destination. Shori stood before Cecil, her arms spread out as if to say 'Ta-Da.' Cecil was unimpressed. "Shori-nee, this is the orphanage Otoya-nii grew up in. What's so special?"

Shori smile broadened. "It's what's inside that counts, dear younger brother. I thought you'd have learned that by now."

Shori led him inside. They stood in a dark room, and Cecil gazed around in confusion. "Shori-nee, what's-"

"BOO!" little voices cried out. The lights flipped on, and revealed a group of children, dressed as zombies, mummies, witches, fairies, etc. Behind them, stood Quartet Night, Yukino, Kaoru, Starish, Nanami, Maki, and another tan girl. "Happy Birthday, Cecil!" they said together.

Maki ran up and hugged him. When she pulled away, he planted a kiss on her lips and twirled her around. Cecil set her down, and examined her costume. "A cat?"

Maki nodded, "Yes. You were turned into a cat weren't you?"

Cecil kissed her forehead, and swatted her ears. "That's right."

Shori stood next to Tokiya, and glanced the costumes her friends had donned. "Um, would you guys care to explain your outfits?"

Yukino twirled around in a blue dress. She had a black bow on her head, and white stockings. Her black shoes were shiny clean. "I'm Alice, from Alice in Wonderland, and Syo is the Mad Hatter."

Syo wore green shoes and pants. He had a blue button down-shirt and orange jacket. He had white gloves, and a green hat upon his crazy, messed up blond hair. Otoya let out a woof. "I'm dressed as a dog." Indeed, he wore a tan suit with brown spots on it. His nose was painted black, and he had ears on his head.

Haruka giggled, "I'm dressed as an angel." She twirled, displaying her white dress and golden wings.

Reji bounced and said brightly, "I'm dressed as Kotobuki Reiji!" Yes, he did in fact come as he had when his roommates had first met him.

Shori laughed. "But you are Reiji!"

Reiji put on a look of fake confusion. "Why indeed I am."

"Tch, you are so stupid Kotobuki," Ranmaru grumbled.

Reiji whined, "Ran-Ran, you're so cruel." Ranmaru was dressed in a black suit and wore a plastic silver gun at his side. Shori assumed he was a spy, but hesitated to ask him, because, again, she assumed that gun was fake.

Camus, was dressed as Count Dracula. And Ai, well Ai was an android. Shori looked at Miharu and Masato. "Are you two supposed to be Victorian nobles?"

Miharu sighed. She wore a light pink and white dress that frilled at the bottom. On her head, she even wore a bonnet. Masato donned a dark blue tailcoat, and wore a pink rose in his pocket. "Ren's girlfriend, Katsumi, made my dress and Ren found the suit for Masato," Miharu said.

Shori looked over at Ren and the tan girl whom she assumed was Katsumi. They were dressed as a maid and butler, most likely to match the couple Shori just encountered. "That was a very well made dress," she commented.

Katsumi smiled, "Thank you, Saotome-san."

"Please, just Shori."

Nearby, Shori saw Natsuki hug Kaoru. Sensing danger, she walked over. "Hi, Kaoru, Natsuki."

"Oh, Shori-chan, you look so cute in that outfit!" the taller boy exclaimed.

"Who are you two supposed to be?" she asked.

"I'm Finnian, from Black Butler, and Natuski is a shinigami," Kaoru replied.

"Interesting. Remember, Natsuki, stay calm and don't kill Kaoru," Shori warned.

"Alright!"

Shori turned around to finally examine what her boyfriend wore. He wore an outfit similar to her own, although he had a green cape with the wings on the back. He also had a white cravat on his neck. "Are you supposed to be Levi?"

Tokiya smiled, "That's right, Hange."

"Ah, so you figured out who I was supposed to be, huh?" Shori replied.

"It was quite easily, believe it or not."

"Only because you watched the show with me," she said.

Tokiya shrugged, "It's not like it was a bad show or anything . . . ."

"Shori-chaaaaan!" Shinning beamed. "I need you to do Papa a favor."

"Sure," she replied, "what is it?"

"I left Cecil-san's present in my car, can you get it for me?" he asked.

Shori shrugged, "Sure, just gimme you're keys."

After being handed the keys, Shori made her way outside. "I'll come with you," Tokiya said, a few steps behind her.

"It's alright, I need you to make sure Cecil doesn't do something crazy," she called over her shoulder.

Tokiya watch her for a few moments, a sickening feeling in his gut. Sighing, he headed in side slowly, then quickened his pace when a loud crash came from inside.

Shori took a deep breathe of the cool night air. Gazing up at the stars, she felt nostalgic. Long ago, she and her brother had gazed up at a sky glittering with billions of stars. She longed to gaze up at the sky again like that, peaceful and serene. Shori smiled, she would never give up the life she had now, though. Her friends were everything to her, and she would do anything to make them happy.

In that moment, Shori's life took a drastic turn. The life she was so used to now could possibly never be in her reach again. That is, if she didn't have the strength to snatch that still small thread of hope and get back to everyone she knew.

A hand clasped over Shori's mouth. Her eyes were wide, and a man's deep, raspy voice sounded in her ear. "Don't make a sound, or I might have to hurt you."

A second man appeared, dressed in black. He pulled something out of his pocket and tapped it to Shinning's car. What could they possibly want? Shori wondered.

She was being pulled towards a grey van. Shori felt hopeless. She couldn't call for help, and escaping now seemed like a treacherous idea. What could she do?

Memories. Shori's memories seemed to come to her when she was in need of hope. Images of Yukino, Miharu, her brothers, STARISH, Quartet Night, Tokiya- they all came to her. The people she cared about most, and the people who cared about her. Her parents. Laughter, crying, singing, talking, hugging, arguing- every memory of her friends and what they'd been through together.

Through all the good times and bad, they had never left her alone. Shori couldn't and wouldn't think of their sadness when they found out she was missing. An idea emerged in her mind. Shori was wearing a ring Otoya had given her. If they found it on the ground, he would know that she was fine, and waiting for them to get her.

Before the man stuffed her into the van, she slipped the ring off her finger, and watched it fall to the hard concrete. The door closed on her, and the car drove off.

As the second man put a gag into her mouth, Shori had one, fierce thought ringing in her mind:

**We don't die for our friends, We LIVE for them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well well well, what have I done to myself now. I hate to say it, but my poor readers will have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happened to our young manager.<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to GarasuRin-chan, M, and AkimotoAyumu023.**

**Until next time! **

***smoke engulfs her and she disappears* **


	27. Episode 27

**I am a masochist, aren't I? Just what have I done to myself? And poor Tokiya, Otoya, and Cecil. Alright, so now you guys get to find out if Shori's alive or not (if she wasn't this story might just be angst from now on) and how the guys are going to find her again, AS WEL AS (whew a lot happened huh) who kidnapped her.**

**So, without further ado, let the 'games' begin! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 27- Memory Game<strong>

A damp, musty ordor entered Shori's nose when she awoke. Opening her eyes, she saw darkness. _She was blindfolded._ She tried to move her arms and legs to stand. _She was bound_. Shori tried to speak. _She was gagged. _In short, Shori was one thing at the moment, and that word rang throught her mind.

_She was a hostage._

XoXoX

Otoya glanced around the loud, decorated room. His siter had gone out a while ago, something about getting Cecil's present for Saotome. Though, she should have be back by now.

He tapped Tokiya's shoulder. "Has Shori come in yet?"

The bluenette shook his head. "I haven't seen her. You don't think something happened, do you?"

Before the redhead could respond, Saotome appeared, a serious expression on his face. "Otoya, Ichinose, Shori's missing."

"Eh?!" Otoya burst out. Tokiya said nothing and made his way outside. His sharp eyes darted around, searching for some sign that Shori was still safe. By now, all the guests had made their way outside.

"What happened?" Yukino asked Otoya.

Otoya bent down and picked up Shori's ring. "Shori's gone missing." Yukino sucked in a sharp breath, and Syo hugged her to his side.

"We'll find her. She couldn't have gotten far, right?" he said with the intent of cheering them up, but his voice cracked.

Tokiya saw something on Saotomes car. A note. Skimming it quickly, Tokiya paled. He faced the group standing behind him. In a hoarse whisper, he said, "She didn't just wander off. Saotome Shori has been taken hostage by Raven Tail Studios."

oXoXo

Shori came to again, dust entering her nose. She was propped up agaisnt a wall, still blindfolded, bound, and gagged. _Still a hostage._ Shori stayed perfectly still, using every sense she could to figure out where she was. Faint voices bounced around the large, dusty room. A large, dusty room? Shori racked her brain for the answer. Though, perhaps she should worry about what her captors wanted instead.

XoXoX

A heavy atmosphere hung over the somber group. Cecil swallowed. "Are you sure, Tokiya?"

He nodded slowly in reply. "This is what the note says: 'Welcome, one and all, to the wonderful, heartstopping, challenging, and life-threatening Memory Game! Here's how the game works: players have one week to follow and find all the clues that will lead to what they've lost. In total, there are ten clues. When you've found the ninth clue, you will be told the location of your lost item. Bring 100,000,000 yen (roughly 10 million USD) and your seceret to sucess in exchange for her. Let the games begin!'"

Silence enveloped them once again. Otoya pounded his fist into the car's trunk. "Damn it!"

"A game?" Cecil said increduously. "They really see this as a game?" He let out a laugh, his eyes wide. Maki put a hand on his shoulder, and Cecil calmed a bit.

"Ichinose," Ren said, "who took her?" Tokiya gave him the note. "Raven Tail Studios? I've never heard of it," Ren commented.

"Neither have I. They must have just opened," Tokiya replied.

Syo butted in furiously. "Damn it! It has to be Raging! They want us to think its someone else so we won't suspect them! Let's go demand they give Shori back now!"

Miharu hit Syo in the head. "Baka, they have no reason to do that."

(_Side Conversation:_ "That hurt, Miharu-chan," Syo whined. "I didn't even hit you that hard," she replied. "You can't control your strength," he complained. Miharu shrugged, "It may have to do with the fact that I'm a black belt.")

"Miharu's right," Saotome said quietly. "It isn't Raging. He knows Shori, and I know for a fact he wouldn't do anything that would hurt her."

Masato stepped forward. "May I see the first clue?"

"You're really going to play their silly game?" Syo burst out, still rubbing his head.

Otoya put his hand on the blond's shoulder and sighed. "Right now, this so called _game_ is the only lead we have to finding her."

"Why can't we report this to the police?" Yuki asked.

"If we can do this ourselves, we should," Miharu began. "This shouldn't get violent, but if it does, I have no doubt getting Cecil's military forces involved is a cinch."

Cecil and Maki nodded. "As well as the Crystal Palace*," Maki put in, her voice shaking. "We have to save Shori-nee."

Masato cleared his throat. "Shall I read the first clue?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. 'This place is special, where all the players came together. Find the table where nine once sat, and surely you will sail in good weather.'"

"Eh?"

"It's a riddle," Ren said. "'This place is special, where all the players came together.' If this is a game, and we are the players, then maybe the clue is where we all beacme STARISH."

"There are a lot of tables to check then," Syo said quietly.

Haruka said softly, "What about the second part of the riddle?"

"'Find the table where nine once sat.' There are seven idols, plus Nanami is eight," Masato deduced.

"And Shori would make nine!" Otoya exclaimed.

"So that would mean the clue's in Shinning's office?" Natsuki asked.

Tokiya shook his head. "There's more to it. ' . . . and you will surely sail in good weather.' The sailing part of the clue is a metaphor, so the 'good weather' must hint that the table is somewhere outside."

Ren snapped his fingers. "The cafe we went to that first morning for brunch! That must be it." It was a unanimous agreement.

"Good job, boys!" Shining exclaimed. "Katsume, Maki, and Haruka, maybe together we can find out more about Raven Tail."

"We'll help, too," Reiji said, gesturing to himself and Quartet Night. The eight left for Saotome Studios, and the seven idols and two composers headed into town.

oXoXo

It was 9:00 P.M. by the time the group arrived at the cafe. Thankfully, it was still open, and they made their way to the deck where the outdoor seating was. Yukino brought up an important question. "Um, does anyone know what table you sat at?"

Ren scanned the tables. "That one, at the far corner of the deck." He pointed to the empty table. Quickly, they headed over, and Ren searched for the clue. He found a piece of paper taped to the umbrella covering the table. He smiled. "One down, nine to go."

XoXoX

Shori was shaken awake. A deep, raspy voice entered her consiousness. "You're friends have begun the game, girly. I wonder if they'll find you in time."

_Him_. This was to voice of the man that first kidnapped her. Shori tried to kick him, but heard a rumbling laugh. "Now, now, girly. Don't try any of that nonsense. You want to look pretty for your friends right? Can't have any cuts on that flawless skin of yours."

Shori felt sick. How had this happened? In her mind, Shori had one, hopeless thought.

_I'm sorry, Tokiya, I broke our promise._

**BONUS CONTENT: **

**THE SILVER BAND**

Shori stretched in her office chair. Glancing around the small study/office her father gave her, she got a warm feeling in her stomach. Books were in shelves from the floor to the roof. A fireplace was across from where she sat, two armchairs next to it. She smiled, this was a perfect place to spend a cool night, with hot chocolate and a book.

A pair of hands covered her eyes, and she head someone say, "Guess who?"

Shori smiled. "Is that you, Oto-nii?"

The redhead laughed and withdrew his hands. "Haha, I shoulda known I couldn't fool you."

Shori laughed as well. "So, to what do I account for this pleasure?"

Otoya huffed, "I can't just visit you?" He saw Shori begin to protest, and smiled. "I'm kidding. I got you something, actually."

"Really, what?"

"Greedy, aren't we?" he asked playfully. Shori pouted and Otoya laughed again. Withdrawing a small black box from his pocket, Otoya said, "I saw this the other day, and it reminded me of you." Inside, was a simple, but beautiful, silver ring. "It's simple, but beautiful."

Shori cocked an eye at him. "So you're saying I'm simple?"

"No!"

"I'm kiding, I love it, thank you." Shori put the ring on and admired it. Giving Otoya a hug, she whispered, "I don't want to lose you ever again, Oto-nii. I love you, so don't ever leave me."

XoXoX

**JOKES**

Shori plopped down on the couch between Miharu and Yukino. "Hey guys, do you know what you get when you cross a dinosaur and a friecracker?" she asked.

Yuki shrugged, "I don't know, what?"

Shori cracked a toothy grin. "_Dino_mite."

Yukino burried her face in a pillow and Miharu said flatly, "Shori, go buy a manga and don't come back."

* * *

><p><strong>*The Crystal Palace is the kingdom where Maki is from. Interesting fact for those who don''t know: Camus is actually from the <em>Silk Palace.<em>**

**Rant:**

***sigh* I feel like I rushed some parts of this chapter, but I don't know any other way to write it, these guys are all to bright to drag the whole "figuring the clues out" bit. And I don't want to put two clues for chapter, because, well, because I'm weird like that. **

**If anyone has any suggestions, please PM or review. Thanks!**

**Now, I'm still not sure if I'm handling the boys's personalities correctly. Again, please refer to the above.**

**Thank you so much for reading and sticking with these, dang, 27 chapters so far. I've only gotten this far through you guys (and Miharu threatening me in real life *whimpers and hides from her*)**

**Actually, Miharu really _doesn't_ know how to control her strength. She threw a ball at me once at school, and it hurt _a lot._ (She said she threw softly.) **

**Enough ranting from me. I'm off to write 28, thanks again for everything you guys!**


	28. Episode 28

**Happy June, dear readers! I apologize for not updating for a while, but it had finals the last two weeks and have been studying like crazy for them. But, today we continue our journey to get Shori back from Raven Tail Studios! (Did anyone notice the Fairy Tail reference? It was plain as day, guys.)**

**So, I guess I should get on with the story, huh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 28- Kimi ni Todoke<br>**

_Darkness_.

Her world had become swallowed by darkness.

_Misery_.

It had almost over taken her.

_Pft, as it._ Shori thought to herself. _That's probably what my friends think it's like. _Shori sighed, leaning her head against the cold, dusty wall. She loved her friends, but Shori wanted them to get here already, being gagged and tied up was uncomfortable. Not to mention that she was cold, still stuck in her Halloween costume.

XoXoX

The day after Shori's disappearance, November 1st. The table at Saotome Studios was crowded by nine teens, puzzled by the clue they had just heard.

"_Now the game has truly begun. This place is great to have fun under the sun. On a midsummer's night, two began a lover's flight._"

"What the hell is this clue? It gives us nothing to go by," Syo said bitterly.

Ren chastised him, "Now, now, munchkin, don't get all hotheaded just because this is a little confusing."

"I. Am. Not. A. Munchkin!" Syo burst.

Yukino placed a hand on his chest. "Syo, calm down. We need to concentrate on figuring out this clue."

"She's right," Miharu stated. "Let's take what we know right now: Raven Tail has Shori. They want 100,000,000 yen and our 'secret to success' in exchange for her. To find her, however, we need to follow these clues and win the Memory Game." Miharu got up from her chair and began to pace. "I think that the 'Memory' part has something to do with the clues."

"The first clue had to do with when we met Shori," Cecil said. "Maybe they lead us to places where we've had memories with her."

"That would make sense, but if so then what does this clue mean?" Tokiya asked.

"The fair!" Syo exclaimed. "It makes sense now. Yuki and I went to a fair that Shori helped me get tickets to. That has to be it."

"But the fair is so big, where could the clue be?" Yukino asked.

"'_On a midsummer's night, two began a lover's flight._' Maybe the 'flight' refers to the Ferris wheel at the the fair," Syo said.

Masato nodded, "That makes sense. Is the fair here this week?"

Ren looked up from his smartphone, "It turns out that it is. We have time before lunch, so let's go." The rest nodded in agreement, and they set off for the fair grounds. As they loaded into the studio's van, Tokiya felt uneasy.

Sighing, he climbed into the van, dreading the moment he let Shori out of his sight.

oXoXo

The fair was bright and colorful that morning, seemingly ironic considering the situation the idols were in. Upon arriving, they paid for admission and weaved their way through the crowds in the direction of the Ferris wheel, though something caught Yukino's eye.

"Toki-nii! Can you win this panda? Please?" she pleaded.

Tokiya seemed slightly irked. "Yukino, we need to find the clue, not play games."

Yuki pouted. "We paid for admission, so it shouldn't go to waste, right? Come on, please? Pandas are one of Shori-chan's favorite animals. She'd love it if you gave her one."

The older idol rolled his eyes. "Fine, what do I have to do?"

"Thank you, Toki!" Yukino exclaimed. As she explained the game, the rest of the group were awestruck at how optimistic Yukino was. Well, that and the fact that she talked Tokiya into playing at a booth.

Five measly minutes later, they arrived at the Ferris wheel, a new stuffed member added to their forces. "Where could the clue be?" Miharu asked.

"Is that it?" Natsuki asked, pointing to a white piece of paper tied to a bush next to the man taking tickets to board the ride. Sure enough, it was the clue. Natsuki grabbed the paper, and together the idols made their way to a restaurant for lunch, and a chance to decipher this new memory.

XoXoX

Footsteps came closer and closer to her. Shori felt someone prop her up against the wall. "I'm going to take the gag out to give you water. Don't scream, okay?" A man's voice. Though his wasn't as deep or as rough as the voice of the man that had taken her. Shori nodded faintly, and soon felt him fumble with the knot that kept the gag on her.

Shori took a deep breathe when the cloth came out. She felt the man's hand hold the back of her head as the mouth of a water bottle met her lips. Graciously, Shori gulped the water down her throat. The cool liquid soothed her, and Shori was quite sad when the bottle was taken away.

"Thank you," she whispered hoarsely.

"Shh," the man hissed. "I'm not supposed to let you speak, alright?"

"_Why?"_ Shori mouthed.

The man sighed. "I can't tell you, in fact, we shouldn't be speaking now. I'll bring you some food later." Shori heard his footsteps retreat into the dark abyss that was her cell. She leaned her head against the wall, and wondered when she would get answers.

_Please don't turn around right now  
>In this noisy wind in the twilight where we're close enough to touch<br>I'm always gazing at you_

The distant tune rang through Shori's mind as she hummed to the melody.

_It'll reach you, It'll reach you  
>It's okay my love is not returned, it's okay if I get hurt<br>I just want to express over and over_

Right now, Shori just wanted to be with her friends, with Tokiya. It was okay if she got hurt, she just wanted to be happy again- with everyone.

_That I love you, I love you  
>It's okay if I can't sleep tonight, it's okay if morning never comes<br>I just want to express it over and over, for it to reach you_

Her feelings, they had to reach her friends, to give them strength. Shori felt a tear on her cheek, only to be soaked up by the cloth that held her hostage. May these tears and feelings reach you, my friends, she thought.

oXoXo

Tokiya gazed out the window of the van. The radio was on, and a certain song was playing.

_Today I gain another memory  
>Sighing, even hesitating become dear to me<br>I've always been waiting for you_

_It'll reach you, It'll reach you  
>It's okay my love is not returned, it's okay if I get hurt<br>I just want to express over and over_

_That I love you, I love you  
>It's okay if I can't sleep tonight, it's okay if morning never comes<br>I just want to express it over and over, for it to reach you_

_It'll reach you, It'll reach you  
>It's okay my love is not returned, it's okay if I get hurt<br>I just want to express over and over_

_That I love you, I love you  
>It's okay if I can't sleep tonight, it's okay if morning never comes<br>I just want to express it over and over, for it to reach you_  
>(<strong>"Kimi ni Todoke" by MAY'S; english lyrics<strong>)

Tokiya felt his heart become heavy. He had to find Shori, he needed her more than anything else. Drawing in a deep breathe, he felt his heavy heart fill with fortitude and strength. He would find Shori and get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I fell in love with the second closing for Kimi Ni Todoke. Heck, I fell in love with this adorable show! Sawako and Kazehaya are so adorable together.<strong>

**I am kinda excited to show you guys how they find Shori, and I feel so sadistic thinking about it. **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Uta Pri (sadly) or "Kimi Ni Todoke"**

**Question:**

**This summer, since I'll have the time, would the Fairy Tail fans out there be interested in reading the Fairy Tail version of Beaty and the Beast? If so, please leave a review so I can get started writing it. Thanks guys!**


	29. Episode 29

**Episode 29- The Very Absurd Tale of Random Anime References and Humorous Adventure**

Dumbfounded was about the right word to use to describe how the nine young adults felt at the moment.

Perhaps it would be best to explain. After emerging themselves in a quest to find their lost friend, STARISH, as well as Yukino and Miharu, joined what the kidnappers, Raven Tail Studios, called _The Memory Game_. As of now, they had found the third clue to finding Shori, though they knew nothing of what to think of it.

_"Piyo, Piyo, Piyo" is a song you sing. This watch is something she would often bring. Find a place where you can find both, for surely there is one there who has stunted growth._

Ren scoffed. "Perhaps the 'stunted growth' refers to you, Syo."

"It does not! Right?" the blond burst out from the other side of the table.

Miharu scowled. "We are inside, so I suggest we use our inside voices. Right, Syo-kun?"

Syo gulped and sat down. "Yes, Miharu-chan."

At the moment, they were eating lunch in the esteemed restaurant, This is Japanese Lunch Time Rush!, as well as trying to figure out this mind boggling clue. Otoya scratched his head, and rested his head on his palm. "Maybe . . . No, never mind. . . . What about . . . . Agh! What is this?"

Natsuki opened his mouth to say something, but Yuki beat him to it. "I can't say for sure if there is anything that Shori has always carried around, but . . . nope I've got nothing."

"Could it be a bookmark? A necklace?" Cecil asked.

"I think I-" Natsuki was cut off once again by Tokiya.

"This has something to do with Piyo-chan, too. But what?" he pondered.

"What about-" Syo began, though he never finished because Natsuki stood up and said, "I think I know what the clue means."

Masato leaned forward, "Do share with us, Shinomiya."

Natsuki sat down, "I was trying to tell you, but you didn't listen. Anyway, The clue is referring to a shop that sells anime merchandise. It fits, trust me."

The rest of the group seemed satisfied with his answer, and finished their lunch in peace. When they were ready, the large group boarded the van again and made there way to Phantomhive Toy Store. Yukino sat next to Natsuki and asked the pressing question which weighed on everyone's minds. "Natsuki, may I ask about the story behind the store?"

Natsuki turned to face her, a look of confusion on his face, though it faded away as he smiled. "Of course, Yuki-chan! This was just after my birthday, I was looking for Piyo-chan merchandise . . ."

_XoXoX_

_The humble store of the Phantomhive Company had been open for as long as anyone could remember. The company had once been known throughout the world for its wonderful toys. It prospered, so much to the point where ridiculous rumors were spread. Some said that the owner of the company, Ciel Phantomhive, practiced devil worship. Though that was quickly brushed off, for how could an Earl of England practice such a thing? Though one rumor lived on at the time:_

_The Earl's butler, Sebastian Michaelis, was said to be the best of the best. As some said, he was one hell of a butler. So much so, that a rumor spread that he was a demon among butlers, and among humans themselves. As such a rumor spread, only the further actions of the Earl of Phanotomhive gave fuel to them. Soon, the Phantomhive Company's popularity grew less and less, though whether it was as a result of the economy or of a curse a demon cast upon it, none may know the full truth. _

_Though through all that, the Phantomhive Toy Shop in Japan steadily kept going. It expanded its supplies and customers came again. Now this brings us to the day of the memory, June 20. The soft chimes outside the store rang crisp in the summer sun, their sound fueled by a soft breeze._

_The door to the store opened to reveal a tall, blond man, with bright green eyes and a Piyo-chan shirt. Smiling and humming a familiar tune, he wandered the store looking for something of interest. In his cheerful mood, Natsuki hadn't noticed the petite girl who was checking her watch before he ran into her. "Ah, excuse me. I didn't see you there," he sincerely apologized._

_The raven haired girl looked up at him. Her eyes widened as she said, "Natsuki, is that you?"_

_The blond man smiled widely, "Yup. It's nice to see you, Shori-chan."_

_"Are you looking for Piyo-chan stuff?" she asked, smirking._

_"I sure am, what about you?"_

_"Me? Oh I'm searching for something from _Fullmetal Alchemist_," she took out the silver pocket watch she was checking earlier. "I got this in middle school, and I've always tried to keep it with me."_

_Natsuki examined the item. "It's a wonderful watch, Shori-chan."_

_After a few minutes of shopping, they found what they wanted and made their way to the checkout desk. It was empty, which puzzled Natsuki, for he was sure there had been someone there. Though what confused him even more, was what Shori did next._

_Leaning over the counter, she poked at the air, saying, "Excuse me, sir, can we check out now?"_

_Before Natsuki's eyes, a boy around sixteen seemed to appear out of thin air. His tousled, sky blue hair and eyes made him look like a person who should be easy to spot, though perhaps his short stature made a difference. In a monotone voice, he said, "Are you going to be on the same bill, or separate?"_

_Shori smiled, "Separate. Thank you, Mr. . . . Kuroko."_

_The boy seemed to smile solemnly at her, "It's no problem, Miss. I've noticed you come here often. Do you find everything suitable?"_

_"Suitable indeed, Kuroko-san. Perhaps I should introduce myself, I am Saotome Shori," she said with ease._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you, Saotome-san. Is this your boyfriend? He comes here often as well."_

_Natsuki replied hastily, "No, no, I'm only a friend she works with, though I do love Piyo-chan. I'm Shinomiya Natsuki."_

_Kuroko-san smiled at them again and scanned their products, checking them out with ease. With a peaceful goodbye, the pair left the store and made their way home. "Shori-chan, how could you see Kuroko-chan? He had no presence."_

_Shori shrugged, "I dunno. He reminds me of Miharu in that sense. They both seem to be shadows. Perhaps that's why- I'm just used to Miharu, so I've grown to notice soft presences."_

_"Ah, that makes sense," Natsuki replied, even though he only had a vague idea of what she meant._

_Though as they walked away, Kuroko stood behind the counter, wondering how Shori could see him as well._

_oXoXo_

By the time Natsuki had finished his story, they had arrived at the Phantomhive Toy Store. It was decided that Natsuki, Masato, and Miharu would go inside to retrieve the clue, since the group would be to large otherwise. As the three entered the small store, they came upon a strange sight.

A large man with dark red hair stood in front of the checkout counter having a heated conversation with another man, slightly shorter than the first, with short black hair and plain glasses. The taller man growled to his friend, "Hyuuga-sempai, are you really going to buy that stupid doll?"

"It's not a doll, Ba-Kagami, it's an action figure! They are valuable, ya know," the other man retorted, holding the action figure securely to his chest.

Natsuki and Masato exchanged a look, wondering how old these two men really were, fighting like children. The red haired man sighed and said heatedly, "Are you really going to waste money on that?"

"Apparently he will," someone said out of nowhere. The two men glanced around, and jumped when they noticed Miharu standing next to them. The composer cleared her throat, and asked politely, "Have you two seen a boy with light blue hair and eyes working here today?"

"Eh? Do you mean Kuroko?" the man with glasses asked.

Natsuki felt a tap on him shoulder. Turning around, he saw Kuroko standing next to him. "Were you looking for me?"

Natsuki blinked, then smiled and said, "Ah, Kuroko-san, it's nice to see you again. I'm Shinomiya Natsuki, do you remember me?"

Kuroko nodded, "You come here a lot with Saotome-san. Is she with you?"

"No, she's gone missing," Miharu said, appearing next to Kuroko. "We're here looking for something."

Masato explained. "Were you given a slip of paper recently with a riddle on it? If so, we really need it."

Kuroko nodded, "Here, I got this yesterday." He handed them the clue.

"Thank you very much, Kuroko-san," the three said, bowing respectfully.

"Of course, come back soon," the blue haired boy called quietly. After the three left, the red haired man, Kagami, asked his two friends, "Is it just me, or did that girl use misdirection on us?"

Hyuuga nodded, "It seems like it. You don't have a sister or a cousin like her, do you, Kuroko?"

Kuroko shook his head. "Not that I know of." They shrugged, Kagami continuing his argument with Hyuuga while Kuroko went about his work. For him, one question had been answered: How Shori had seen him that day.

XoXoX

Shori had dozed off into a light sleep after her drink. Sometime after, she felt a nudge on her shoulder and opened her eyes, hoping to see the faces she had dreamed about, but only saw darkness. Someone fumbled with her gag again and she heard a soft voice say, "Did you get any sleep? I hope so, it'd be bad if you got sick or something before your friends came."

_And whose fault would _that_ be?_ Shori thought bitterly.

"Open your mouth, I have some oatmeal to give you." Shori opened her mouth obediently, her stomach growling in anticipation. The warm food entered her mouth and she felt her body become considerably warmer. After swallowing, Shori opened her mouth again, eagerly awaiting the food. The man chuckle was soft and youthful. "Relax, the food's still warm. Don't choke, okay? Here."

As Shori consumed the next bite, she felt something tug at her memory. His voice. It was familiar somehow. Try as she might, she couldn't think of where she had heard it before. After a while, he informed her that she had eaten all the oatmeal. "I'll give you some water, gimme a minute."

Shori took this chance. "Who are you?" she whispered, her voice sounding strange after staying dormant for so long. Though she couldn't see him, Shori felt the man tense before her. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, pleading for an answer. "I-I feel like I know you. So-"

He slapped his hand on her mouth. "Shut up. Say anything else, and I'll make sure you don't get water for another day. Understand?" She nodded. "Here, drink." He brought the bottle to her lips once again. Gulping down the liquid, Shori thought she heard him sigh. "You asked why we're doing this," he said suddenly. "I guess you may as well know who has you captive.

"We are a knew recording studio that has just opened. By just opened, I mean the studio began business in the spring. Its name, was Raven Tail Studios. Some would say we made good business for how little time we were open. Our director didn't see it that way. A graduate from Saotome academy, he wanted to become as successful as his mentor, but try as he might he couldn't do it," the man sighed, taking the empty bottle from Shori.

"So he devised a plan to find the secret Saotome had. We kidnapped you, and created this game for your friends to come find you. We'd give you back in exchange for your secret," he finished. Shori was gagged before she could respond, and she heard him walk away with slow, sad steps.

She was confused. Couldn't they have just asked Shori? Perhaps they thought she wouldn't know, since she was simply a manager. But Shori knew the secret, and she knew how to use it. Singing may not be her strong point, but Shori loved music.

Her mind was blazing forward. She thought off all the graduates from the Academy that had gone on to create their own studio. Like a computer, her mind pinpointed a few possibilities. Shori thought hard about her choices. The familiar voice of that man rang in her mind. She knew she knew him, but from where?

_It couldn't possibly . . . ._ She thought. As this predicament went on, more question aroused for Shori than answers. Though one question stood out from the others: What would they do with her if her friends didn't come in time?

oXoXo

_"She often gets this for you when you are feeling down, and turns your frown upside down. This place sells it often, and you will find that your fever will soften."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll give you that to ponder on until next time. Did you like my slight crossover? In case you're wondering, Kuroko (unofficially) works there in between games.<strong>

**Also, the title for the chapter is a version of GarasuRin-chan's fanfic, _The Absurd Tale of Random Crossovers and Humorous Adventure_. Like I've been saying, you guys _have_ to check it out. Rin (my close friend) is a really good writer, even though _I'M_ the one who wants to be a writer. **

**For anyone here who reads my Free! fic, _Irrational Fear_, I'm afraid it will be updated slowly (though more often than before) so please bear with me while I write the story for that.**

**Any who, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review! Compliments welcome. Criticism is okay too! Just no flames, alright? **

**Reviews make me write faster! **


	30. Episode 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY COMING THROUGH HERE!**

**Oh, my gosh we are actually on chapter thirty. Dang. Well, I apologize for not getting this to you sooner, but only one person reviewed :( ah whatever. My wifi has been wacky all week and we finally got it fixed. Hopefully, you guys will see an update every Friday until the end of this story, which sadly will be coming to an end soon.**

**Alrighty, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 30- The Special Two for One Sale!<strong>

_"She often gets this for you when you are feeling down, and turns your frown upside down. This place sells it often, and you will find that your fever will soften."_

"Well this sure is helpful," Otoya grumbled. "It's obvious that the clue is talking about the medicine Shori gets, but there are so many places to get medicine, it isn't even funny." He banged his head on the kitchen table in frustration.

Ren leaned back in his chair, stroking his chin like a wise old man. "Maybe there is a meaning hidden underneath it?"

"Like what? Does this refer to a joke shop?" Cecil joked.

Yuki frowned, "So what does it mean?"

Masato stood up from the dinning room table and made his way to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. Upon opening it, he peered inside and took out a few of its contents. He made his way back and sat down in his seat next to Tokiya. Syo cleared his throat. "So, uh, what do you have there, Masato?"

"The answer to our problem," he replied, studying the two bottles before him. Tokiya looked at the labels as well, and his eyes widened as he came to the same conclusion as his blue haired colleague. Masato showed his friends the bottles. "These medicines help cool fevers and ease headaches. Shori always gets this brand, and its only sold in one store."

Miharu smiled and gave Masato a peck on the cheek. "You're a genius, Masato."

"Today is the third day since Shori's been taken, and we have only found four clues. We have four days left, so lets get going," Cecil said, getting up from the table. The group made their way out into the early morning light and towards the medical clinic.

XoXoX

Shori was shaken awake. "Good morning, Saotome-san," the usual voice greeted her. "Your friends have successfully found four clues in three days. That means in four days, you _might_ be free again." The way he said 'might' sent shivers down Shori's spine.

He took her gag off of her again and fed her more oatmeal. When she had finished, Shori said softly, "You aren't a bad person, so why are you doing this?"

He sighed. "I guess you won't keep quiet, huh. Anyway, I already told you why we are doing this."

Shori shook her head. "I know that. I asked why _you_ are doing this, Sousuke."

She felt his tense in front of her. Clothes rustled and she heard his say into her ear, "How do you know my name?"

"Never mind that, just answer me," she replied, her tone becoming more stern. It was the tone of voice she used when the boys refused to do something, and let's just say that after they usually ended up doing as she asked.

"I have to," he said.

In a softer voice, Shori said, "You don't _have_ to do anything, Sousuke."

"Stop calling me that."

"Isn't that your name?"

Shori heard him turn away from her. "It doesn't matter," he grumbled.

She sat up straighter, and cleared her throat. "Let's start over, then. I'm Saotome Shori."

He chuckled and turn towards her. "It's nice to meet you, Saotome-san, but I'm afraid introductions will need to wait until later." Shori opened her mouth to say something, but she felt the gag in her mouth. After securing the cloth, the mysterious man left her once again.

Certain she was alone again, Shori resumed her plan. Fumbling with the ropes that kept her bound, Shori tried to free herself. _Four days_, she thought to herself, _four days until I can see everyone again._

oXoXo

Finding the fifth clue wasn't very challenging for the boys. Apparently the store that sold the certain brand of medicine Shori always bought was close by, and owned by Miharu's family. In a matter of minutes they had found the clue and were back in the kitchen to read their next riddle.

Miharu cleared her throat. "_You seem to be going the right way, and you used spend time by the piano all day. The flowers of this tree often bloom in the spring, and this is where your love began to sing_." Her eyes widened and she looked at Yukino with a knowing look. "Yukino, are you thinking of the same place I am?"

The blond idol nodded. "I think so."

The two girls shot up from their chairs and made their way outside, the boys hot on their heels. Once outside, the girls found the sakura tree that Miharu had been hiding at in the summer. Sure enough, a note was clipped to the bark. Grabbing it, Yukino smiled. "It's not even lunch, and we've already found two clues."

Natsuki's stomach growled. "Speaking of lunch, how about we go get some?" The group laughed as his stomach growled again, and agreed to head inside for their meal. While they were eating their food, Shinning entered the room—through the door. He actually entered through the door like a normal human being, which actually startled the idols more than if he climbed in through the window. Otoya actually fell backwards out of his chair, and Syo dropped his drink on the floor.

Shinning stared at them for a moment. "Are you okay, Otoya?" he asked nonchalantly.

Otoya stood up, rubbing his head. "I'm fine," he grumbled. Once everyone had sat down again and Syo's drink was cleaned up, Shinning said, "I have found some information on Raven Tail Studios. The director is named Katamaru Daichi. He was a former graduate of Saotome Academy and his company has just opened. Raven Tail is currently a small studio, but Daichi says that he has big plans for the future."

"If he's a graduate of the academy, then shouldn't he already know our so called secret?" Cecil asked.

Saotome sighed. "Daichi enrolled while the school was still young. He was a kind man, but he was ruthless when he attempted to get something he wanted. Graduating with less than spectacular grades, I don't think he ever really grasped the concept of singing with heart."

"Did you say that his name was Katamaru?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Yes," Saotome replied. "Why? What is it, Yukino-chan?"

Yuki met everyone's eyes before replying. "I've been wondering this for a while now, but has anyone ever thought of why and how they know so much about us?" The shocked look on their faces answered for them. Going on, Yuki clutched the next clue tightly. "When Shori and I were in high school, there was a boy in our class. We were friends with him, and he used to hang out around us a lot. His name was _Katamaru Sousuke_."

XoXoX

Shori was moved after she ate lunch. Or at least what she assumed was lunch. Time passed so slowly that lunch may have been dinner on the third day of her imprisonment. This new room was smaller than the first and when she leaned her head against the wall behind her, it felt thinner, less sturdy than the first had been.

A pair of rough hands scratched her face as he took off the gag. It was the first man who had grabbed her on Halloween. "Open your mouth," he grunted.

"What are you going to do?" Shori asked in a whisper.

The man huffed. "I'm gonna feed you, that's what." Reluctantly, Shori opened her mouth and felt a piece of bread on her tongue. She bit off a morsel of the food and chewed gratefully. "Listen, once you're done, we are going to sit you up in a chair, make you more comfortable, okay." Shori nodded while eating another bite.

Once she was untied around the legs and hands, Shori was lead to a wooden chair and had her hands retied around her back. Surprisingly, they left her legs free. Shori heard heavy footsteps head further away from the room she was in. "Are you more comfortable now?" it was the man that normally brought her meals. Yes, this complicated the plan she had for escape, but Shori could make due with her new accommodations.

She nodded. She heard him sigh before saying, "Look I apologize for earlier, shoving the gag in your mouth and all. To make up for it, I'll tell you my name." He leaned in close to Shori's ear. "My name is Katamaru Sousuke."

So she was right. Her old classmate, her friend. As she remembered, Sousuke was a nice boy, caring about everyone around him. So how did he get caught up in this scheme? And what did he mean earlier when he told her that he _had_ to do this?

Shori sighed through her gag, and when a few moments of silence passed, she heard him walk away quietly.

oXoXo

"Yuki," Tokiya said softly, "can you read us the next clue?'

She nodded, taking a deep breathe. "_Many young dreams take flight in this place, though in a certain show a girl broke a vase. Your passion first started here, so this is where your clue will appear_."

* * *

><p><strong>My chapter names are getting crazier as go along. Man, thirty chapters. <strong>

**Well, hopefully I'll see you guys again next Friday for _Episode 31- Taking a Trip Down Memory Lane. What will our heroes encounter as they learn more about Shori and Yuki's pasts. And what of the mysterious Katamaru Sousuke, and his role in this nefarious plan?_**

**Pray my wifi keeps working so I can update!**


	31. Episode 31

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! Man its pretty late, huh? Well it's still Friday, so I'm not terrible. You guys can call me The White Rabbit if it makes you feel any better.**

**Alrighty then, on with this very long chapter!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains coarse language, but frankly its well deserved. You guys will understand. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 31- Taking a Trip Down Memory Lane<strong>

Let's set the scene, shall we? Outside, the countryside of Japan passes by as a large bus makes its way north. Inside the 'tour bus' of sorts, sit nine teenagers and their driver. These teens are on a journey to Kisarazu for the lovely experience of visiting Shori and Yuki's old high school, Gyosei International High School*. Taking half a day to travel to the school, the comfortable bus held little that could entertain the group for long with the thoughts of the little time they had left.

On the fourth day since Shori's kidnapping, they really felt the time crunch now. Though being stuck on the road, the boys couldn't do anything if they tried. Miharu opened the fridge they had in the back and brought Yukino a drink. "So how did you and Shori meet?" she asked.

Yuki thanked her, and opened the drink. After taking a sip, she replied, "Shori and I met in elementary school. It was a fairly expensive school, and I remember these girls spread a rumor around that Shori only got into the school because of her dad's money and that she was stupid. I stood up for her, and we became friends."

"What about how you two met Sousuke?" Otoya asked.

Yukino smiled nostalgically. "That is a tale of its own. I think we have time for it though. Alright, so Shori and I had just entered Gyosei International High School, a boarding school in Kisarazu . . ."

XoXoX

Shori and Yukino entered the large, gigantic, gym of their new school. Students bustled about, saying hello to old friends or catching up with others. Shori looked at Yukino, and grabbed her hands. "Can you believe it? This place is huge."

Yuki laughed. "C'mon, let's go get with our class." The two girls made their way to where the other first years were lined up. The opening ceremony passed by without any hassle. Classes were scheduled to start officially the next day, so the pair headed to their dorms for the day. "I'm so happy we are dorm mates, though Shori-chan."

Shori smiled at the blond. "Imagine if we weren't. The horror!"

"For the other person!" Yuki exclaimed. They laughed heartily. Shori opened the door to their quaint room. The pale walls were bare, and the floor was littered with boxes. Book shelves were set up near the two desks that sat across from their beds.

"Maybe we should start to unpack before anything else," Shori offered.

Laughing, Yukino picked her way to the bed farthest from the door. "Alright, but this is my bed."

"Okay, whatever you say," Shori replied, picking up a box and taking out a stuffed panda. "This way I can get out the door faster than you in an emergancy." She stuck her tongue out at the blond.

Yuki threw a handful of packing peanuts at her friend. "Oh, whatever!"

Someone knocked at the door. A girl, just taller than the two friends, entered the room, her strawberry blond hair tied back behind her shoulders. She wore the school uniform like it was a designer outfit, her red tie bouncing against her chest, which was bigger than most. Yukino mouthed silently to Shori so that the girl couldn't see, 'She ain't no a-cup.' Shori managed not to laugh somehow.

"Is this Fujimoto Shori's room?" the girl asked.

Shori's eyes widened as she wondered why the girl and come here for her. "Yes, I'm her."

"Ah, good. My name is Uchida Sakura. I'm missing one of my boxes, and I was told that it might be in your room," the girl said with a bright smile.

Shori exchanged a look with Yukino. "Um, we just started unpacking, so let me sort through these boxes and I'll bring it to your room."

"There's no rush, so I'll wait here," Uchida said, sitting down at Shori's desk. "You know, you look a lot like the daughter of that old idol-what was his name?"

"Shinning Saotome?" Yukino suggested, earning a warning look from Shori.

Uchida snapped her fingers. "That's right. Saotome Shori was her name, wasn't it?"

Shori shrugged, looking through another box. "I don't pay much attention to idols." That was a complete lie. Why, just last week, her father had made her sit through a lunch with Tatsuhisa Suzuki**. That didn't mean it wasn't enjoyable, though.

"Well she looks just like you, Fujimoto-san," Uchida said, grabbing a book that Shori had placed on her shelf, only to put it back on the shelf again, her nose turned up in distain.

"That's probably just a coincidence," Shori replied.

Uchida pulled out her phone and in seconds shoved it in Shori's face, showing a picture which was, of course, of Shori at an award ceremony with her father. "You look exactly like her, Fujimoto-san, explain that."

Shori shrugged. "A doppelgänger?" Uchida opened her mouth to say something else, but Shori interrupted her, placing an opened box on the strawberry blond's lap. "Look, I found your box!"

"Uh, thank you," Uchida said, looking down inside the item. Clearing her throat, she said, "I guess I should go then. I look forward to seeing you in class, Fujimoto-san."

After the door had shut, Shori sighed and slumped down into the desk chair. "She was certainly an interesting character," Yuki commented.

Shori huffed. "Ha! Pushy is what she is. Man, we haven't even had our first class yet and someone has already mention Saotome Shori."

Yukino sat down at the edge of Shori's bed. "Why do you need to go by Fujimoto anyway?"

Shori sighed. "Ugh, my dad said something about it being so that I can have a normal high school experience, but I wasn't really paying attention. It was probably some lame excuse anyway."

Yuki giggled. "Like always?"

"Like always," Shori sighed.

Yukino stood up from the bed, and pulled Shori up with her. "Well, how about we finish later, and go grab some food?"

Shori's stomach growled in response. Laughing, they left their dorm in search of a meal.

o-o-o

The first month of school passed by with ease. Shori and Yukino were in the same class, and so far Shori's identity stayed a secret. As anyone would expect, cliques formed and people were sorted into groups; well, groups formed by the popular clique anyway.

Shori and Yuki were regarded as the kind of people who could be popular if they wanted, but weren't. They were near the bottom of the social ladder, and they couldn't care less. They goofed off, and laughed 'too loud,' and didn't give a damn about what anyone though of them. Though that didn't mean they were complete butts towards everyone.

Soon one month became two, and two became three and school was reaching its halfway point. Uchida Sakura hadn't given up on the subject of Fujimoto Shori resembling Saotome Shori, and she seemed to try and get the raven head to slip up and reveal who she really was. So when the new edition of _Idol Weekly_ was released, Shori had a storm coming.

It was Friday night, and Shori was in her dorm with Yukino, finishing her homework like the studious girl she was. Around eight thirty, a familiar knock came at the door. Yuki got up and looked through the peephole, only to be wet with the face of Uchida Sakura. Yuki looked over at Shori with a disgusted look on her face. "It's Miss 'Look My Bra Size is Bigger than Yours.' Do we have to let her in?"

Shori laughed. "Boy, I wonder what she wants," she commented, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Let her in, Yuki, maybe she'll leave us alone soon."

Yukino sighed, and muttered, "I doubt that." She opened the door and asked Uchida, "Good evening, Uchida-san. How can I help you?"

"Move, Kiryuu. My business doesn't involve you," Uchida said in a bossy tone. Brushing past the blond, Uchida didn't notice Yukino stick her tongue out at her. Uchida composed herself, and proceeded to say in a cheery tone, "Fujimoto-chan! You won't believe what I found out!"

She sat next to Shori on her bed, showing her the magazine. Shori's eyes widened as she read the front cover: "Scandal in the Kyoske House!" It was an article about a famous family Shori's father was acquainted with. Doubting anything in the magazine was actually true, Shori put on an act for Sakura. Turning towards her, she said in a concerned voice, "I can't believe Hinata would cheat like that!"

Uchida gave her a confused look. "Uh, that isn't what I came here to show you, Fujimoto-chan. Look here." she flipped through some of the pages and showed her one. "'The Secret is Uncovered! Saotome Shori is Attending Gyosei International High School!' Isn't this exciting! A star goes to _our_ school!"

Shori exchanged a look with Yukino. "That sure is some exciting news, Uchida-san. I wonder which class she's in."

Uchida looked at Shori seriously. "Saotome Shori is our age, so she must be a first year. I'm more worried about _you_, Fujimoto-chan." Sakura set a hand on Shori's shoulder sympathetically.

Shori leaned back slightly. "W-what do you mean?"

"Why, you look so much like Saotome-san, and you share her first name, so I'm afraid someone might mistake you for her," Sakura said nodding with an understanding look.

"I'm sure no one will make that mistake," Shori replied, taking Sakura's hand off her shoulder.

Sakura met Shori's eyes with her own brown ones. "Fujimoto-chan, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Well, you can," Sakura said. Leaning in close, she whispered, "You can tell me anything, because I know your secret, Saotome Shori."

Shori's gaze hardened. She pushed Sakura away from her. "Listen to me, Uchida. I don't know what sort of plot you're planning, but don't go acting like you know everything."

Uchida smiled sweetly. "I'm just trying to warn you, Saotome-chan. Let's be friends." She held out a hand to the blue eyed girl.

Shori looked away. "Tch. So you can use me? I don't need to 'play friends.'"

Uchida scowled, but it only lasted a second. Smiling once more, she thanked them for their time and skipped out the door. Shori flopped back in her bed, covering her eyes. Yukino sat next to her. "She found out?"

"Ha! _Idol Weekly_ found out. My dad is gonna flip," Shori replied in despair. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. "I'm done for today, Yuki-chan."

Yukino patted her back and went over to her own bed, ending the conversation.

-o-o-

The weekend had strangely passed by without any incident. Though that made Shori's nerves skyrocket. She knew something bad would happen sooner or later. Sure enough, as she and Yukino entered the halls on Monday morning, they came across more posters spreading the news of Shori's identity than they could count. Students exchanged whispers as they passed. Shori felt her face redden as she looked down at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes.

Of course, when they entered their classroom, everything was worse. All over the blackboard were scribbles and drawings of Shori. In big letters, it said, 'FUJIMOTO SHORI IS A FAKE! SHE IS REALLY SAOTOME SHORI!'

As Shori stared at the words, she felt overwhelmed by the whispers she heard around her. "Liar." "She just wanted attention." "I can't believe her." "I heard that her father doesn't want her anymore." "_I_ heard that she only got in with her dad's money." "Maybe she's stupid."

Shori covered her ears, and sank to the ground. _Why does this always happen?_ she thought hopelessly. Faintly, she hear Yukino yell at everyone to stop talking about Shori. She felt the world become fuzzy. Her vision blurred as she ran out of the classroom, bumping into someone on the way out.

Yukino was busy erasing the board when Shori ran out of the classroom. She watched her friend leave, knowing that following her wouldn't help at the moment. When Yuki had cleaned half of the board, the young teacher strolled in. He jumped when he saw the hurtful words. He was even more startled to see Yukino at the board. "Did you do this, Kiryuu-san?"

"No! I was erasing it, Arai-sensei," Yukino replied.

Arai Makoto, the homeroom teacher for class 1-A, nodded and let her finish. After calling the class to order, he began to call roll. Reaching Shori's name, he called, "Fujimoto Shori."

A few girls sitting near Uchida Sakura smiled at each other. Sakura raised her hand, and said after being called on, "Sensei, I think you meant 'Saotome' Shori."

Arai scowled, wondering how the students had figured it out. Sighing, he ignored the strawberry blond's comment. "Kiryuu-san, is Fujimoto-san here today?"

Yukino looked up. "Um, no she isn't, sir. She left after seeing the board."

Arai nodded. "I understand, thank you." After completing the attendance, he thought to himself, _Strange. Shori doesn't seem like the kind of girl to let this bother her. And Katamaru-kun was missing as well._ He turned towards the board. "Alright class, this will be on the midterm, so make sure to take notes." With a collective groan, the class began the lesson.

o-o-o

When lunchtime came around, Shori still hadn't arrived for class. Yuki began her search for the raven haired girl at their dorm. Of course Shori wouldn't be there, it would be to obvious. Sighing, Yukino made her way towards the rest of the campus and a long search.

She ran through the halls, passing the old music room on her way. Little did she know that Shori was closer than she thought.

Inside that old, dark music room, sat a broken spirit. At the moment, that spirit was more vulnerable than ever before. All the scars and all pain were visible. The door cracked open, the light penetrating the shadows. Shori lifted her tear stained face to the shadow before her. A male voice said, "You know, when you bump into someone, it's nice to say 'excuse me' instead of running away."

Shori looked away, and muttered, "I'm sorry, okay. Now, please leave me alone."

"No." Shori heard him sigh as he sat down next to her. "Tell me what's wrong."

Shori looked at him with wide eyes. In the darkness, she couldn't make out his facial features except for a soft smile. He must have been in her class- the boy she had walked into in her rush, she realized. Shori blushed in embarrassment. "You probably wouldn't want to get involved," she muttered.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't mind," he replied. "Let's start over then. I'm Katamaru Sousuke."

Shori smiled a little. "I'm Saotome Shori."

"Alright, Saotome Shori, what's your problem? Maybe the great Sousuke can help," he said in a flamboyant voice. Shori could almost hear the smile he had on his face.

Chuckling, she replied, "Are you sure you want to hear it? My story's kinda long."

"I've got nothin' but time, dear Shori," he said, bowing slightly.

Shori felt her cheeks flush again. Sighing, she began by telling Sousuke about the terms her father set up so she could attend this school.

After an few hours, Shori had finished telling Sousuke what had happened. Sousuke looked at the girl sitting next to him. He could only make out a few of her features in the darkness, but he sensed that she had a strong will. Smiling, he said to her, "Do you know what the doctor has prescribed for you?"

Shori looked over at him. "What has the doctor subscribed, Katamaru-kun?"

"Firstly, he wants you to call me Sousuke."

"Hmm, how about Sou-kun?"

Sousuke shrugged. "Whatever works for you. Secondly, he has prescribed a big hug."

Shori blushed. "From whom?"

"From me, of course!" Sousuke exclaimed. Suddenly, Shori felt herself wrapped in Sousuke's arms. She felt him surround her, and she felt . . . safe. Slowly, Shori hugged him back, burying her face in his chest. Sousuke muttered into her hair, "Shori, you are a strong girl, so I don't know why you would let their words bother you. I do know, however, that trying to shoulder this alone won't help. Yukino is your friend, so let her help you." He tightened his grip on her. "Your friends are here to help you- if you let them."

"Well isn't this touching," a new voice sneered. Shori and Sousuke parted to see Uchida Sakura before them, her lackeys behind her. "The two dorks are having a touching moment."

"What do you want, Uchida?" Sousuke asked venomously. The lights had turned on, and now Shori could see Sousuke's face clearly. He was attractive, in the least. His shoulders were broad, as she observed when he hugged her. His brown hair was swept across his brow, and his aquamarine eyes were cold and steady as they stared down Uchida. He wasn't scrawny, but Sousuke wasn't a muscle man in the least.

Sakura brushed him off. "I've got nothing to do with you, Katamaru. Now, Saotome-chan, you don't like these rumors that are going around, right? Frankly, neither do I."

Shori glared up at her. "Like any feelings are in that cold, greedy heart of yours, Uchida."

Uchida sneered, and grabbed Shori's collar, pulling her to her feet. "Listen to me. There is an easy way to end all this bad talk, Saotome Shori. Dump that silly girl you call your friend and be mine. You know as well as I do that she's only following you around for your money."

Shori's eyes widened, then she looked down, hiding her eyes with her bangs. In a harsh voice, she whispered, "Bitch."

Uchida was startled. "What was that?"

Shori looked up at her, she blue eyes confident and angry. "You bitch, don't bring Yukino into this when she's done nothing wrong!"

The room was silent. Uchida let go of Shori's collar; Sousuke was standing up now, looking at Shori with wide eyes. Sakura blinked and began to laugh. "Me? A bitch? Haha, you've got it wrong, glory hog. You are the bitch here, Saotome! And soon everyone will know it."

"Everyone will know what, exaclty?" Yuki was standing at the door. Shori's eyes widened when she felt the dark aura that was once again emitting from her friend's body.

Uchida stalked up to the blond. "Hmph, you're trying to act all high and mighty when you're just here for Shori's money."

"You mean like you are?" Yuki asked. She poked Sakura in the shoulder and began to push her back. "Listen to me, you gold digging, damn bitch. You leave my friend alone, because if you don't you'll have to answer to me."

"And me," Sousuke added, his eyes steely. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Uchida and her lackeys left the room, shaken. Yuki was still angry and after Shori spoke with her, she calmed down.

Yukino looked Sousuke over. "You're in our class, aren't you?"

"Yup. Katamaru Sousuke, Shori's new friend," he said cheerfully.

Yukino smiled. "Well, I'm glad. Thank you for helping my friend."

"No problem."

And with that, the three soon became great friends. Sakura was expelled for bullying and Shori was soon respect by the school for her top grades on the midterms. In the second semester, the trio joined the anime club, where they made many more friends. More adventures, and more memories were soon to come, though those are stories for another time.

oXoXo

The bus stopped just past midday. The teenagers scrambled to the windows, beholding the large building before them. "Is this really where you two went to school?" Syo asked.

Yukino nodded. "Yes. This is where some of my best memories were made. And where some of my worst nightmares take place."

Tokiya squeezed her shoulder. "Come on, let's go get that clue."

XoXoX

Shori heard him sigh as he sat down next to her. "Your friends made it to Gyosei." Shori heard his clothes rustle and soon the gag was off, and her lips were met with a cool liquid. After drinking her fill, she said, "You know, this reminds me of high school."

"What, someone tied you up in dark room and held you hostage?" she heard him ask.

Shori shook her head. "No, I remember when we first met. It was a dark room like this, I think."

Sousuke leaned back on the wall next to Shori. "I guess you're right."

"I still think about what you said that day. About friends. It's gotten me through a lot of tough moments."

"Yeah, well a lot of good that's done me. I don't have friends anymore. I'm all al-"

"That's not true!" Shori exclaimed.

Sousuke sighed. "Yes it is."

"Lies. I'm you're friend, aren't I, Sou-kun?"

Her question was met with silence. Shori heard him get up and begin to walk away after he had replaced her gag. Before he got very far, Shori heard him say to her softly, "Of course you're my friend, Shori."

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Gyosei is an actual school in Kisarazu, Japan<em>**

**_**He is the voice actor for Takao form Kuroko no Basket as well as many other anime characters. I'm not sure if I put his names in the right order, so if I didn't please excuse me_**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! If you guys have any suggestions or comments, a review is ALWAYS welcome! I would have written more about their high school days, and more in some parts that seemed rushed, but if I did, this may have ended up being 4,000 words. <strong>

**BUT, if you guys want to read more about Shori, Yuki, and Sousuke's adventures, I plan on writing a bunch of one-shots after I finish this fanfic, so adding those to it shouldn't be a problem. More information on that collection of one-shots will be given at the finale!**

**Also, GarasuRin-chan helped me write this chapter, so many thanks to her. **

**Until next Friday, my beautiful readers! I only wrote because of y'all! So long as one person reads my story, I shall write, so keep supporting me!**

**Bye guys!**

**-The White Rabbit**

**(TheWriter222)**


	32. Episode 32

**I'm a terrible, greedy author.**

**I was planning to update last week, but was physically unable. And I haven't gotten a single review for the last chapter, and that's left me kinda depressed. I mean, I can't tell if I'm doing good, or bad if y'all don't review!**

**ok so here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 32- Random Arguments that are OOC<strong>

The bus stopped just passed midday. They had parked across the street from the school's entrance, and when the other's heard Syo gasp, the teenagers scrambled to the windows, beholding the large buildings before them. "Is this really where you two went to school?" Syo asked.

Yukino nodded. "Yes. This is where some of my best memories were made. And where some of my worst nightmares take place."

Tokiya squeezed her shoulder. "Come on, let's go get that clue." The idols moved away from the window and decided that it was best for a small group to head out and retrieve the clue. In the end, the people chosen were Yukino, Tokiya, and Otoya.

Otoya had been very out of character since this fiasco started, and his behavior that day was strange as well. Groaning, Otoya slouched and whined. "This place is huge, how are we gonna find a clue here?"

Tokiya slapped his friend's back. "Lighten up. We have to be optimistic in these kinds of situations!"

"Why are you starting to act like Hayato?"

Tokiya fumed. "Why are you acting like the old me?"

Yukino chuckled as she watched them. "You two are funny."

"What do you mean?" they asked her simultaneously. Looking at each other, they exclaimed, "Hey, stop that!"

Yukino was laughing hysterically now, and clutched her sides. "Ok, y-you two. Calm down." After they had done so, she looked at the slip of paper in her hand. "I think this clue will tell us where the next one is. Alright let's see . . . ."

Otoya glanced over her shoulder. "Yukino-chan, there is one thing I don't get about this clue."

"What's that?"

"'_Many young dreams take flight in this place, though in a certain show a girl broke a vase. Your passion first started here, so this is where your clue will appear.'_ The part about 'through a certain show a girl broke a vase' confuses me," he replied.

Yuki's eyes widened, and she gave Otoya a sudden hug. "That's it! Thank you, Ittoki-kun!"

"But I don't know what I did," he replied.

"What does it mean, Yukino?" Tokiya asked her, throwing a half-hearted glare at Otoya.

Yukino smiled brightly. "When we were in high school, the three of us were in the anime club. While in the club, we did a reenactment of a scene in an anime we had all watched. I think it was called . . . um . . . . Oh! It was called _Ouran Highschool Host Club_."

Tokiya and Otoya exchanged a look and shrugged, ignorant to the show. Otoya said to Yuki, "So what does that have to do with the clue?"

Yukino rolled her eyes. "It has everything to do with it, because," the three made their way to the marble sign in the front of the school, "this is where we acted out the scene!" Low and behold, there was a small piece of paper attached to the side of the sign.

Perhaps having the clue retrieval group include three idols was asking for trouble. Within thirty seconds, Yukino, Tokiya, and Otoya were surrounded by high schoolers. Now mind you, the three idols had tried to disguise themselves, though it seems that their efforts were futile.

"KYAH! It's Tokiya-sama!" a group of girls squealed.

As they flocked around Tokiya, Yukino snickered. "Shori-chan would get so jealous if she were here."

"Yukino-san! You are a goddess!" a few boys exclaimed as they bowed at her feet.

Flustered, Yuki tried to stop them. "I'm hardly a goddess. P-please get up."

Soon Otoya as well was being crowded by girls. Yukino thought she heard on of the girls ask him, "Ittoki-kun, do you dye your hair?" Another asked him, "Why don't you resemble your siblings and father?" While a third asked, "What conditioner do you use?" Unable to respond or think clearly, Otoya was soon drowning in the girls's questions.

After some excuses and a few signatures, the three had finally escaped the mob and collapsed on the floor of the bus.

Yukino raised her head weakly, and said to the worried faces before her, "I am never going out in public again."

XoXoX

Shori was getting really tired of this routine she had been forced into. After falling asleep for a while, she would be woken up by Sousuke and given water or food. Soon after being left alone, she would try to loosen the ropes that were around her wrists. Since she had nothing to do, she would fall asleep again, only to be woken up again by Sousuke. Thus was the cycle she had gone through for the past few days, and she was tired of it. Extremely, tired.

Shori's back and neck were aching from sleeping and sitting in this position for so long. She was mentally exhausted as well. So when Sousuke shook her awake on the fourth day, Shori snapped.

"Wake up already, Shori," he muttered as he shook her shoulders. When her head leaned up towards him, he took off her gag. Instead of being quiet until after being fed like usual, Shori immediately began questioning him.

"What do you want now, Sousuke?!"

"Cool it, I'm just here to give you some water, alright," he replied in a cautious tone.

Shori sighed. "Let me ask you this: am I still in my Halloween costume?"

Hearing him shift uncomfortable in front of her, Shori became tense. "Well," he began, "we had a female staff member change your outfit."

"What am I wearing now?"

"Sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt."

"No shoes?"

"You have socks."

"Well that makes everything right in the world, now doesn't it?" she retorted, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Just hurry up and drink something, you moron," Sousuke sighed as he held up the bottle to her lips. After she was finished, Shori heard him huff as he sat down beside her. He said to her softly, "Yukino found the clue at Gyosei. Now they have around four clues left to find now."

"Of course they do! They are just that awesome," Shori replied.

Sousuke chuckled halfheartedly. "Awesome, huh? Did you ever . . . think I was awesome?"

Shori turned her head towards his voice. At this moment, she wished with all her might that she could see his face; that he could see the sincerity in her eyes. "Of course I did, you were one of my closest friends."

"So do you have a boyfriend now?"

Shori looked down at her lap. "Yeah, I do."

It was strange, Shori felt somewhat guilty. She was head-over-heels in love with Tokiya and nothing could change her feelings, so why was she guilty? Yes, Shori held a small grudge against Sousuke for kidnapping her, but she somehow felt like there was a reason behind it.

Sousuke laughed suddenly. "Lemme guess, its one of those idols you work with?"

Shori felt her cheeks heat up. "He might be."

"It's not gonna last."

"How do you know?" Shori asked him, enraged.

Sousuke got up from the floor, and stood in front of Shori. He wore a sad smile as he gazed down at her. "Trust me, I know more about love than you, Shori." With that, he gagged her once more and left.

oXoXo

_She knows the truth that you seek, and is also the reason days don't seem bleak. Far away she does stay, in the place you had once played._

In perfect unison, all nine teens blinked. That was the only way to describe the situation. On the way home now, they were completely stumped by it.

Cecil ran his hands through his hair. "Is this talking about Shori-chan again? 'Far away she does stay, in the place you had once played.' What were you and Shori-chan doing as kids, Yuki? Probably being a total otaku and fangirling over fictional characters, you creep. Was that your form of play, Yuki? Being a loner?"

Behind Yukino's back, Syo snickered. Yuki whipped her head around giving him a glare. "She's your sister, too!" She exclaimed, defending her friend.

Cecil shook his head. "_Half_-sister. Those are Saotome's crazy genes."

"Hey!" Otoya exclaimed. "I'll have you know that I am perfectly sane, unlike her!"

Yuki gasped. "Otoya, this is your sister. I can't believe you are bad-mouthing her!"

"Cecil insulted you too, I'm surprised you haven't killed him," Tokiya commented.

Cecil and Otoya were now in a heated argument that Yukino was surprisingly not taking part in, but trying to stop them. Natsuki got up from his seat and got in between the two brothers. "Why are you two fighting over something like this?"

"He's the crazy one!" Cecil insisted.

Otoya was repulsed. "Me? You're crazy, always dancing that spiny, Muse thingy."

"That is a sacred dance, I won't have you disgracing it!"

"Oh, so you care more about the respect a stupid dance gets than the respect your brother and sister do?"

"At times like this, yes!"

Natsuki once more tried to break them up, but was unsuccessful. Though in the process, he lost his glasses that promptly fell into an observing, and now paling, Syo's lap. In a loud, commanding voice, Satsuki said, "Shut up, already! Fighting isn't going to help your friend." The bus quieted as he walked over to Syo and picked up Natsuki's glasses. Before placing them on his face, he turned and promptly said, "Good luck, morons."

With that, the glasses soon met Satsuki's face and he blinked, looking around at everyone. "Why is everyone so quiet and pale?"

A collective sigh was let out. Cecil, Otoya, and Yukino sat down again. The two brothers glared at each other, which resulted in Yuki whining and ask them to behave like real bothers. This caused Tokiya and Masato to shake their heads, while Ren and Miharu shared an amused smile. Though just after, Miharu burst out laughing at the stupidity of it all, spreading smiles all around the bus as some joined her.

XoXoX

"Sousuke," a deep voice said to the young man in front of the desk. "Sousuke, why do you insist upon conversing with Saotome's spawn?"

Sousuke looked down and replied, "It was inevitable, sir. Even if I hadn't replied she would have kept talking, so I decided to amuse her."

"You don't have any feelings for her, do you?"

Sousuke shifted. "I believe we are . . . friends, yes."

The man sighed, and turned to face the young man. "Sousuke, haven't I taught you that a good businessman only needs partners and allies, not friends? Friends will bring your empire down, and tear apart all the-"

"'-hard work I've put into it 'till now.' I know, I know," Sousuke finished for him.

"So why have you decided to befriend her?"

"It's not that I wanted to be her friend, she insisted upon it."

"Really? Perhaps she fancies you."

"I doubt that. She already has a boyfriend."

The man scoffed. "Boyfriends are temporary. Husbands. A husband is something we cannot get around."

Sousuke tensed. "What do you mean?"

"Why if we get you two together, our futures are guaranteed!"

"I don't think that would work."

The man sighed. "I know. We've gone to far to attempt that now. You know that I only want the best for you, right Sousuke?"

"I know, sir," he replied.

"Good, good. Now hop along and get back to work."

"Yessir."

oXoXo

"Ok, time to get serious," Cecil said as he leaned back in his chair once more.

Syo scoffed. "Serious? Weren't you the one who started that fight?"

"I was venting my frustration."

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Guys,' Yukino whined, "let's focus on the clue."

After a few moments of silence, Otoya grabbed at his hair in frustration. "Gyah, what does this mean?"

"Maybe it's referring to Shori's mother," Ren suggested. When he was given strange looks from the group, he raised his arms up in defense. "What, it makes sense to me. _'She knows the truth that you seek, and is also the reason days don't seem bleak._' With your mom around it must have been fun, right Cecil, Otoya? 'Far away she does stay, in the place you had once played.' She's living far away and where Cecil grew up."

"Ren," Syo began, "you are a genius."

* * *

><p><strong>Who was the man Sousuke was meeting with? How did Ren figure out this clue? What's in story for Shori? And when is the next time I'll update? <strong>

**Lets just say that without the Mysterious M, this chapter wouldn't have been finished. Oh and just so y'all know, Sousuke is psyco. Just a little.**

**Are there any Fairy Tail fans here? That new episode killed me. And I knew what was gonna happen! *sniff sniff***

**i apologize for any mistakes in this chapter, I was kinda half asleep while writing this. I behind on everything. *sigh***

**Until next time! Where the drama heightens and the Memory Game begins to reach an end!**


	33. Episode 33

***peaks around the corner* Hi there. Um, I'm going to start by apologizing for not updating forever. **

**Crowd: BOOO**

**Yeah I know, I'm bad. I thought I'd binge out on writing during my summer break, but then I . . . didn't. So thank my friends M, GarasuRin-chan, and AkimotoAyumu023 for yelling at me to update. **

**Especially thank AkimotoAyumu023 for beta reading this, she is a darling. **

**Before I leave you alone to read, let me say this: I have betrayed what I said a while ago that I'd write one clue per chapter. Yeah, that's not happening now. So ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The New Song:<em>

_Shori has been kidnapped by Raven Tail Studios who is asking for 100,000,000 yen (roughly 10 million USD) and Saotome's secret for success in exchange for her. Our heroes, STARISH, Yukino, and Miharu had found seven of the ten clues they need to find her. With three days left, they return to Satome Studios from Yukino's old high school to continue their investigation of memories. _

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 33- Three to One<strong>

Now making an unexpected visit to Cecil's mother to find this clue was a stretch. A big one, and a waste of time as well. It is the twenty-first century, so in accordance with the times, the idols promptly called the beautiful woman instead.

"Hello, Mom?" Cecil said into the phone. "Yes, I'm doing great, thank you." A pause. "Haha, that's cool, but listen, Mom, have you gotten a note or riddle recently?" A longer pause. "Can you read it to me?" The longest pause yet. "Thank you so much, Mom, I promise to call more in the future, bye." Cecil hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Syo asked in a bouncy voice.

Cecil smiled. "She got a clue. It read _'Find where your tragedy started, where the two of you once parted. Where tears are shed and many are left alone, a place that you feel its sorrow in your bones.'_" He frowned at the wording.

"It sounds so . . . lonely," Tokiya said in a hushed tone.

Syo leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his hands. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

They were silent. The only sound came from outside, the wind whipping around the cars and trucks on the highway. The sound was soft, but in the silence it was deafening. "I know," Otoya whispered, hardly inaudible.

"You do?" Ren asked incredulously.

Tokiya glared at the blue eyed boy. "Leave him alone, Otoya is really smart you know."

Ren held his hands up in surrender as Otoya said, "If I'm right, the place they are talking about is the orphanage I grew up in."

Miharu nodded in understanding. "It sounds right."

"We won't be able to go today, though," Yukino stated.

Syo looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean?"

Yukino rolled her eyes. "We'll get home really late, and by the time we eat dinner and stuff, we won't have time. I say we save it for tomorrow."

The group nodded in agreement with her logic.

XoXoX

They had in fact arrived quite late that night because of traffic. Upon entering the mansion, the group was greeted by Haruka. Otoya filled her in on the details of what happened as they walked into the dinning room.

They began eating some food that Haruka had already prepared. Miharu suddenly put her fork down and said, "There's something strange about this 'game.'"

Ren nodded. "Yes, it is terrible and unsettling."

Miharu shook her head. "No, I mean the pattern of the clues is really weird. They all include some memory we have of Shori, hence 'Memory Game,' but how do they choose the clues?"

"Maybe they've been watching us this whole time," Yukino suggested, taking a bite of her food.

Miharu nodded. "I thought so too. I think the pattern is random. First it was Ren, right?" Ren nodded. "Then it was Syo, Natsuki, and Masato. After that, the clues were directed at me and Yukino. Finally, it was Cecil and Otoya."

"It sounds like its the order of who Shori trusts from least to most," Masato suggested. (A few boys glared at him. "It's just a theory guys," he defended himself calmly.)

Natsuki nodded. "That sounds right. Who's next though?"

All eyes traveled to Tokiya who looked at them, about to take a bite of his food. "You guys think I'm next?" They all nodded. Tokiya smiled. "It makes sense that she trusts her boyfriend the most."

Otoya and Cecil glared at him. Miharu looked at him, studying his face. "The clues seem to give us bad memories after Cecil, so you should get prepared for something bad, Tokiya."

Tokiya nodded silently and looked down at his food. After they cleaned up, the group split to head to their dorms. Yukino lay in her bed, while Miharu looking over some song sheets amidst the tangle covers of her bed sheets. "It's quiet without Shori-chan."

Miharu didn't look up. "It is. The guys seem so down without her, its surprising."

Yukino sat up. "I hope we find her soon."

Miharu looked over at Yuki and smiled her most sincere smile. "We will, I just know it. Go to sleep, Yukino."

With that, the lights were turned off and sleep soon grasped them in its warm mantle.

oXoXo

First thing after lunch (they had all stayed up late the night before and woke up late as well), Otoya took Tokiya, Haruka, Yukino, and Miharu with him to the orphanage. They stood outside on the sidewalk, scanning the area for a note. Otoya looked at the building sadly, stealthy tears gathering in his eyes. Haruka set a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Otoya-kun?"

Otoya blinked away the tears. "Yeah, its just that with everything going on, I remembered the day my Mom left me here with more pain and intensity than before. It makes me miss Shori all the more."

Haruka wrapped a hesitant arm around his waist, and Otoya leaned into her. "I found it!" Yukino cried. Feeling accomplished and triumphant, the five headed back to their friends. It took a good fifteen minutes to gather the entire group into the living room.

"Well," Syo said after a pause, "read us the clue, Yuki-chan."

The blind idol nodded and looked down at the clue. Clearing her throat, she read:

"_'Daisy, daisy, give me your answer, do.' You love her, that is true. Beautiful Daisy Bell is doing well, but are you, the former idol, or are you blue? Will it be a stylish marriage, or will you be unable to afford a carriage? This place is a gazebo, where you stood by her in wheel and woe. There you will find her location, which I hope you'll know."_

Tokiya paled as he remembered the event that happened at the gazebo. Then blushed. Getting up in a rush, he headed outside, alone, to the gazebo. The words of the clue rang in his ear. _Am I blue?_ he asked himself. _I don't feel like I take command of the relationship I have with Shori. Am I scared? Scared that I'll hurt her?_ Tokiya shook his head. _No, I'm afraid that if I open up too much, she'll hurt me._

He reached the gazebo just before the rain started. Tokiya hadn't even noticed the sudden overcast of the sky. The rain pattered softly on the roof as Tokiya made his way slowly, warily towards the clue that sat on the seat across the gazebo.

Opening the folded paper, Tokiya read it over quickly. He sat down and reread the note, again, sure he'd misread it.

_I'm such an idiot,_ he thought. _Shori would never hurt me, she isn't like that. All I've ever done is hurt her, even though she tries so hard._

A few tears rolled down his cheek as the memory flew through his mind.

_"That's my day off, I can go with you."_

_"No, no, it your birthday. I can't ask you to do me favors on your birthday. That's disrespectful."_

_"Nonsense," he said. "I'm not doing anything, so its fine."_

_"Don't patronize me, Tokiya. You said you'd always be there for me, but you weren't! I needed you, Tokiya!"_

Tokiya closed his eyes, his face turned to the sky. _I really messed up that day. I wish I could take it all back and redo everything._

The clue fluttered to the ground as Tokiya shed silent tears, missing his girlfriend and wanting to redo all his bad decisions.

The paper landed face up, reading,_ "August Sixth, is a special day for you. Go to where you broke her expectations in two. She forgives all your crimes, as she waits for you with open arms."_

XoXoX

Shori wanted to redo everything. She wished she hadn't gone out alone to fetch Cecil's present. She wished she hadn't been so careless. Shori almost wished that she had never became STARISH's manager. If she had simply refused the job, if she had only continued her simple life as an author, Shori could have spared everyone the pain that she knew would come along with her capture. Sousuke hadn't visited her once since their last conversation, only the man with the scratchy voice who had grabbed her that first night. The man's hands were rough as they took off the gag that constrained her.

"Your friends have made great progress," he rasped, "but they won't come tomorrow."

Shori swallowed another mouthful of water.

"You're less talkative with me, why?" he asked. "Do you like Sousuke?"

Shori took another gulp before he took away the bottle. He leaned in close to her and rasped, "Listen to me, girly, and listen good. I know that you knew Sousuke in high school, and I know that you were good friends, but he's got a new purpose, a new dream. So, do not try to obscure him from that path, do you understand?"

Shori spat some water in his face.

oXoXo

The rainfall left a soft layer of frost on the grass. The frost crunched under Tokiya's shoes as he made his way back inside. He could do this, he would find Shori and take her home. All of this would end, and he could live his life with his wonderful girlfriend. Confidence swelled up inside him as he walked into the living room. "I know were Shori is," he said triumphantly.

Everyone's eyes widened and they smiled. "Where is she?" Masato asked.

"At the TV studio she had an interview at, remember?" Tokiya replied.

Otoya scowled. "The one you didn't show up for and made Shori mad about?"

Tokiya looked down. "Yes, that one."

Otoya sighed. "Well, what's done is done. We can't do anything about the past, so let's live in the present. When should we head out?"

"Its getting late," Ren observed. "We should wait for tomorrow."

Yukino looked up from her iPhone. "That won't be possible."

"Why?"

"The studio is closed tomorrow. We'll have to wait until Friday," she said.

Cecil jumped up from his seat. "But that's the last day we have to get her!"

Miharu gave him a pointed look. "We can't really do anything about that. We have to wait. We'll get arrested if we are caught on the grounds when they are closed. Saotome still needs to withdraw the yen from his account and give it to us. We have preparations to do."

XoXoX

When waiting, one day feels like one year. All day the idols were fidgety, always moving around the mansion in anticipation of tomorrow. Tomorrow. The day they'd finally see Shori again. The day they could bring her home. The day when their memories would become a person they could feel, hear, and smell.

No one knew that something would go wrong tomorrow.

When the fated day finally came, the group started out the same as always (sans Shori). After breakfast, they pilled up into the studio's van with the ransom money and a sheet with their "secret." The fidgeting hadn't stopped. Knees bumped, and elbows jabbed. No one complained. The anticipation also mixed with fear.

Fear that Shori was already hurt. Fear that Shori was dead. Fear that Shori wouldn't be returned. Fears. Fears. Fears.

When the radio played _Maji Love 1000%_, nervous laughter relieved some of the tension.

The parking lot was empty. The door to the studio was unlocked.

_Thump thump._

Their hearts pounded as the group of nine walked through the dark hallways.

_Thump thump._

Each thought that everyone in the building could hear the pounding of their heart.

_Thump thump._

A light was on at the end of a long hallway.

_Thump thump._

This was it. They'd see Shori around this corner. They could take her home and leave all of this behind them.

_Thump thu- BOOM!_

The Shori they saw around the corner was not what they had expected. Tokiya was terrified. _What happened to open arms? _he asked himself. The others were equally shocked and scared.

_THUMP THUMP._

The pounding of their hearts was louder than ever now.

Fear. Fears. Fears. All their fears were right before them.

_THUMP THUMP._

Sitting before them with wide eyes, a gagged mouth, and her hands tied behind her back, was Shori. And standing behind her was a middle aged man with an unshaven beard.

Pointed at Shori's temple, was a gun.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm mean aren't I? Ugh I almost cried while writing Tokiya's scene. Angel! C'mere I'll give you a big hug!<strong>

**Ahem, well I am planning on wrapping up this story this weekend. It's Labor Day weekend so _hopefully_ I can update everyday. (_M: remind me._)**

**So, word of caution:**

**IF YOU CRY EASILY, HAVE TISSUES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**So, yeah. Good luck surviving my messed up mind. **

_Preview:_

_"Yukino!"_

_"Get away from her, you-you villain!"_

_"I wish I hadn't said yes."_

_"I love you." _


	34. Episode 34

**I am so so sorry guys. I said I wanted to finish this last weekend, but then I didn't. And I had this chapter ready last Thursday or something but I kept forgetting to update. GOMEN!**

**Anyway, I cried writing this chapter. It was terrible.**

**So be WARNED! If u cry easily, have tissues. That is all, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 34- Red<strong>

Shori wasn't sure what was happening. The raspy voiced man had come into the room (was it even a room she was in?) and hadn't said a word other than, "Stay quiet." As far as she knew, he had stood behind Shori and hadn't moved.

Far in the distance, she heard footsteps. Footsteps that were coming closer by the minute. Shori felt the man lean over and he said in her ear, "I hope your friends brought what we wanted."

Suddenly, the blindfold fell from her face. Shori's struggled to see what was before her, her eyes taking their time to adjust to the sudden light. When they had, she head a click and felt cold metal against her scalp.

_Is he . . . ? _Shori thought to herself, unable to finish the sickening thought. The footsteps had gotten louder by now.

"Don't you dare move, girly," the man whisper shouted. Shori had to fight the urge to turn around and see her captor's face.

The footsteps were louder than ever now, and from the corner emerged nine familiar faces. Shori's eyes widened in relief and surprise. The man called out suddenly, "Don't move or I'll shoot her."

Her friends stopped short as they tried to move towards her. "L-let her go," Cecil commanded.

The man let out a cruel laugh. "Bring the money and secret over here, then I'll let her go." Cautiously, Syo walked over and put the bag of yen and the slip of paper down a foot in front of the man. He stepped back a few steps.

The man withdrew a switchblade from his pocket. The group drew in a breathe, letting it out when the man cut the ropes that bound Shori's wrists and ankles. Yanking her to her feet, the man brought (dragged) Shori with him as he grabbed the slip of paper. He let Shori go, saying, "Move one step at a time, girly. Hands in the air until I give the okay."

Shori did as he said. Halfway to her friends, the man looked up from the paper and exclaimed, "What the hell is this?"

It happened in slow motion. A sickening bang. Shori turned around, her eyes wide. A body pushing Shori out of the way.

Shori tore the gag from her mouth and let out a raw scream:

_"Yukino!"_

The two girls fell to the ground. Shori pulled Yuki's head onto her lap, tears cascading from her eyes. "Yukino, why? Why did you do it?" Shori whispered to her friend.

Deep, red blood gathered around Yukino's left shoulder.

Miharu rushed over, and ripped a large length of cloth from her shirt, pressing it to the wound. Syo kneeled down on her right, gripping her hand with white knuckles. Shori felt someone's hand rest on her shoulder, but as she covered her face, she didn't see who.

The thunder of someone rushing down the hall joined the sounds of sobs. "What happened?" a male voice called, drawing near.

Shori didn't look up, but she heard the man who had pulled the trigger drop the gun, and run off into the darkness. "What's going on here?" the new man asked, stopping a few feet away.

Looking up, Shori recognized him. It was Sousuke. He hadn't changed much since when they first met, only taller. He saw her red eyes and noticed Yukino on the ground before her. He made to move forward, but Ren and Natsuki stepped in front of him. "Stop right there," Ren said, "you aren't getting anywhere near Shori or Yukino, so back off."

Sousuke pulled at his black hair, murmuring, "This isn't how it was supposed to happen. Darren . . . why?" He let go and looked over at Yukino with a pained expression. "Let me help. I'll get a phone . . . I can carry her out . . . anything, please."

"We've already called an ambulance," Cecil informed him, putting away the phone he had just taken out. "You can leave now, the police will visit you later."

Sousuke shook his head. "No, this isn't how it was supposed to turn out. I-"

"Just shut up," Syo growled from Yuki's side.

Sousuke reached out to him through Ren and Natsuki's shoulders. "Please, I'm-"

"Get away from her, you-you villain!" Syo roared over his shoulder. "This is all your fault, and I will make sure you pay for this."

"I-"

Syo whirled around to face him. "Just shut the bloody hell up!" The room grew quiet. "Go back to your damn life and leave us alone."

Sousuke's mouth hung agape. His eyes were pained, and Shori knew he wanted to help—to apologize. He said nothing. Turning around slowly, Sousuke walked out of the room, casting one last glance behind him before turning the corner.

XoXoX

The hospital was cold. It sucked the warmth out of Shori the moment she stepped inside. It almost seemed to take away her hope as well. The tense car ride behind the blood red ambulance was spent in silence. Syo had his eyes downcast, not saying a word or looking at anyone. Tokiya stayed next to Shori the entire time, gripping her hand tightly. The others were in no better shape.

As for Shori, she was ridden with guilt.

Guilt ridden thoughts, wishing that she had been able to move. That she hadn't been so stupid that night. That maybe . . . .

Shori shook her head. _No, I can't let my thoughts get clouded by this guilt. I have to be strong, for Yukino._ Shori sat down next to Tokiya who still gripped her hand tightly, like she was his lifeline.

"I can't believe that you're here," he whispered low enough so that she would only hear. "I keep thinking this is a dream, and I'll wake up and find you gone again."

Shori squeezed his hand. "I almost wish this was a dream," she breathed.

"Being here, is more of a nightmare," Tokiya replied. "I'm glad I'm here with you, though."

Shori looked over at him. It was the first time she had properly looked at his face since Halloween. Tokiya's eyes had light bags under them, and he looked exhausted. The usual sparkle that was held in those sapphire eyes had been clouded over. Even so, Shori believed that he was the most beautiful thing she had laid eyes on.

She tried to smile, knowing it would come out pained. She brought her hand up and touched his cheek. It was warm despite how cold it was in the waiting room. It had been so long since she had actually felt Tokiya. She longed to touch him, to feel his warmth. She leaned in closer, whispering, "I'm glad you're here, too."

Slowly, almost cautiously, they leaned together, their lips meeting ever so slightly. Shori felt how warm he was, the sensation filling her. Almost afraid he'd disappear, Shori moved her hand slowly into his hair. She began kissing him with more fervor, taking in his very being.

Tokiya pulled away after a while, breathing a little hard. He leaned his forehead against Shori's looking into her eyes. He smiled at her, a little sparkle returning to his eyes. Tokiya leaned and kissed her forehead, bringing her closer to him he leaned away. They sat close, Tokiya's arm wrapped around Shori. Leaning into him, she felt warmth begin to return to her body.

Shori's eyelids felt heavy. Soft music filled the waiting room, increasing her drowsiness. She rested her head on Tokiya's shoulder, her eyes slowly closing as she drifted off to sleep.

oXoXo

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," Tokiya's soft voice woke her. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the waiting room. He smiled at her, the sparkle in his eyes growing brighter each time. "You're cute when you sleep."

Shori huffed, stretching as much as she could without getting to far away from his warmth. "I also drool in my sleep, was that attractive, Tokiya?"

He shrugged. "It could be taken either way."

Shori gave him a confused look, settling back into his side. "How is she?"

The sparkle dimmed. "A nurse said that a doctor would come out in a few minutes to let us know. That's why I woke you up."

Shori nodded. She felt her eyes glaze over as she thought about what could happen. Could Yukino have been permanently hurt? Was her friend going to be okay? The worst thought entered Shori's mind, reminding her of the intense fear that hid inside her. Could Yukino have _died_?

Shori shook her head, snapping out of the daze. A young man walked through the door and into the waiting room. He was of medium height, had dark black hair and dark brown eyes. It was Masaru Saito, Miharu's older brother.

He looked around the room and clicked his tongue. "Why do you guys always have something to do with my patients?" He looked around, almost as if waiting for an answer. Clearing his throat, Masaru went on, "The patient Kiryuu Yukino is currently stable and unconscious. She will be able to have visitors tomorrow after lunch, if all goes well."

"What do you mean, 'if all goes well'?" Otoya asked.

Masaru waited a moment before replying. "The bullet pierced an artery. I can't give you any definites now, but tomorrow I can give you more information."

The group stayed silent, pondering the information they were given. Masaru was called to see another patient and the group was stirred out of their daze. "We should probably head home for today," Miharu suggested.

In silent agreement, all but one of the group stood. Syo. "Hey, chibi-chan," Ren called, "let's go home."

Syo didn't say anything. Then stated quietly, "I'm not leaving without Yukino."

Ren shook his head and walked over. "Yes, you are. What good are you to her while you aren't yourself?"

"I'm not going," Syo replied stubbornly.

Ren sighed. "Hey Natsuki, can you give me a hand?"

The tall blond man nodded, and walked over to his friend. Grabbing Syo around the waist, Natsuki heaved Syo onto his shoulder, carrying the shorter man out by force. It wasn't pretty watching Syo kick and yell while Nasuki attempted to keep him still, but the group knew that Syo couldn't do anything in his state.

After the long, uncomfortable drive, the idols and non-idols arrived at the mansion. It was mid-afternoon and no one knew what to do. Shori was attacked by her brothers with hugs, Miharu and Haruka joining at one point. For the most part, everyone spread out, going to their own separate corners of the mansion, leaving Shori in the living room. Well, everyone except Tokiya, who had only let go of her hand to let the others hug her, latching on once more as they let go. Alone, they sat down on the couch in silence. Shori studied the room which hadn't changed at all since she left. Reality crashed onto her when she saw a box of pocky on the table by the wall.

Yukino wasn't coming home today.

Yukino was hurt.

Yukino was hurt because of _her_.

Bringing one hand to cover her mouth, Shori began to cry. She cried and cried for all the pains she had felt in the past week. She cried for those she knew were to stubborn to do so. She cried for Yukino who wasn't here with her. Most of all, she cried for her own foolishness.

Shori felt Tokiya's arm around her shoulder. He pulled her into his side, comforting her and trying in to quiet her. When Shori had calmed down a bit, he set him chin on her head, still rubbing her shoulder, and said, "I'm glad you aren't trying to be strong."

"Why's that?" she asked, burying her head in his chest.

"Because it's okay to be weak."

Shori was silent. In barely a whisper, she said, "This is my fault."

Tokiya gave her a concerned look. "No it's not. This is Raven Tail Studios's fault. You didn't pull the trigger, Shori, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is," she said helplessly. "I might as well have pulled the damn trigger. We wouldn't have been in the damn place if I wasn't so stupid."

Tokiya grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her gently. "You are not stupid, so stop saying so."

Shori buried her face in her hands. "I never should have gone out alone to get Cecil's present. I shouldn't have been so careless, so unobservant. I-" she drew a shaky breathe, her words coming out strained, "I wish I hadn't said yes to this job. If I hadn't then-"

"We wouldn't have fallen in love," Tokiya said sternly. "If you say you regret becoming our manager, you are saying you regret falling in love with me. Is that true?"

Shori looked up quickly and saw his stern blue eyes gazing at her. They were the same stern eyes she saw that day they first met in her father's office, cold and distant. She looked down slowly, whispering, "No, I don't regret it."

Tokiya grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him. "Now say it to me."

Shori gave him a pained look. "I don't regret it. I love you so much, Tokiya."

His eyes softened and he pulled her to him. "I love you more than you can imagine, Shori, and your kidnapping pained me more than a thousand deaths."

"Don't ever leave me," Shori said fondly.

"I don't ever plan to," Tokiya replied. Shori leaned against him, closing her eyes. As she fell asleep once more, Tokiya hummed to her a familiar tune.

_In the rush of everyday,  
>Time will pass you by before you even realize it<br>Tearing off the pages daily from the calendar  
>Sighing for your tiny dreams<em>

_Somehow, I want you to never forget  
>That in those hands of yours,<br>As long as God smiles,  
>Only one slumbers<em>

_Close by, (Feel my heart)  
>I want to watch over you (Feel my love)<br>This music we create together, (Music)  
>This melody we sing, (Melody)<br>This starlight song colors the sky_

_Do you remember, my princess? (sparkling)  
>In the footprints where you've trod, (sparkling)<br>There are flowers colored like you blooming  
>Even now, even just one of those flowers<br>Continues to believe in you  
>In the name of this love, I want to swear this to you<em>

_The time I've spent with you  
>Has become my everything<br>See, like a crystal,  
>It's shining, this crystal time . . .<em>

_Don't cry, lost heart  
>I will always be by your side<br>The dream I give to you, we'll carve it out together  
>Feel it, crystal time<br>**('Crystal Time' by Miyano Mamoru[Ichinose Tokiya], English Lyrics)**_


	35. Episode 35

**this is just a quickly update while I work on the final chapter. So sorry I've been away. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 35- Black<strong>

Four days later, and it was another visit to the hospital. Not everyone came, however. Natsuki, Ren, Otoya, and Masato stayed behind since the hospital only allowed three visitors in the room at a time. Miharu decided to stay in the van while Syo, Tokiya, and Shori went inside.

Nothing was said, for there was nothing _to_ say. Masaru entered the waiting room, his face a mask without emotion. He nodded to us, and we followed him to room number 123. Cold, bright, silent, loud. It was all these things at once. And lying on the cream colored bed, was sweet, sweet, Yukino. "She should wake up soon," Masaru said to Shori softly. "After an exam, she should be able to go home, but I gang guarantee anything."

Shori nodded. "Thank you."

Masaru closed the door with a satisfying click. None of the teens moved in fear that they would disrupt the strange peace that had settled. Peace that was not natural. Peace that one should never feel when alive. Peace that mimicked death.

Only the steady beeping of the heart monitor kept them from despair.

Though this peace was strange, each teenager could feel the strange presence that hung over their heads. And none of them said a word, for any sound could wake the beast that waited patiently in the room.

Even so, no words were needed.

Tokiya clutched Shori's hand tightly. Tears prickled Shori's eyes as she gazed at her friend, so frail and so defenseless on cloud of peace. The bandages around her neck made her look more petite than she was.

Syo gripped Yukino's cold hand. His eyes whispered things to her that he was too afraid to say aloud. His heart beat in sync with hers, a muffled symbol of how close they were. He brought her hand to his lips, and let her take the warmth from him. In his mind, a distant melody played. A violin's lament.

After an hour, the air got heavier. It drank the warmth in them, feasting. The steady beeping was still the only sound in the room. The unseen beast was tense, his evil song pulsing in their minds, reaching a climax.

The steady beeping became uneven, causing Syo's head to shoot up. Shori took a step forward from where she stood at the wall, and Tokiya took two. In Syo's hand, he felt Yukino's hand grow warmer. The lament in his mind slowly gave way to a triumphant trumpet sound.

But even behind that triumph, the beast lay in wait.

Yukino's eyes flittered open weekly. Her chapped lips parted. On her tongue, a single word formed. "Syo."

The heaviness lifted, and a new warmth filled the room. Hope. The peace became a flurry of movement. Shori was suddenly at her friend's side, taking the free hand. Yukino looked over at her friend slowly. "Shori . . . chan."

Tokiya smiled at her from the foot of the bed. "Toki-chan." His frown faltered, but joy radiated from them all.

Masaru entered, shooing them away for a moment. He checked and double checked Yukino for any faults. He smiled at her and turned to her friends, his eyes glimmering with success. "After we fill out some papers and double check that she's stable, she can go home!" He exclaimed.

Syo rushed back to her side, a few stray tears glistening on his cheeks. "Yukino," he said, "I promise to never let you go again. Never again."

Yukino smiled, and brought a week hand up to his face, brushing away a tear. "And I," she whispered, "will do the same."


	36. Chapter 36

***Peeks out from behind the curtain***

**Oh, hey there. Um, I'm really sorry it's been so long. I have no excuse, but I ****_do_**** have the new chapter! And also the final chapter.**

**Man, it's been a long journey but we're finally here! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 36- Home<strong>

Yukino wasn't released form the hospital for another five days, but she was slowly regaining her strength. After Shori apologized many, many times, the blond girl laughed and told her friend not to worry about anything. "I'm just happy you're safe," Yukino said, clutching her friend's hand.

Shori felt tears prickle her eyes. "Same here."

XoXoX

When Yukino returned home, the idols gathered in the living room. "This feels like some cliché soap opera," Otoya commented.

The group chuckled. Yukino lounged in Syo's arms, his ever reminder of his presence. Shori sat next to Tokiya, her face crinkled with heavy thoughts. "What happened to those Raven Tail guys?" she asked.

"Quartet Night was working all along to get those guys arrested. Needless to say, they'll probably never see freedom again," Ren answered smugly. "Serves them right, treating our two ladies like that." Shori and Yukino blushed softly.

"What about Sousuke?" Shori asked softly. Tokiya wrapped an arm around her.

Cecil answered, "He was arrested as well, Shori." She nodded, her mind else where. She stood up suddenly, pacing around the room.

"What's wrong?" Miharu asked, following her friend with her worried grey eyes.

Shori stopped pacing and faced her friends. "There's something I need to do."

oXoXo

Sousuke was brought into a white room and seated at the metal table in the center. His hands shackled under the table, he had no way to retaliate if he wanted; although, Sousuke had accepted his fate and did nothing. He sighed and kept his eyes glued to the edge of the table. His father had cared so much for his future, that he had let it crumble in his hands. And Sousuke had been too blind—too scared—to do anything to escape. Now he sat here, buried under his failure.

The door opened, but Sousuke didn't look up. Anything he had dreamed of doing was gone. Anything that happened now wouldn't matter.

Whoever entered the room, sat down across from him. Silence dropped into the air like poison, threatening to choke his companion. Sousuke had already let the worse poison seep into his soul, all others were like honey now.

His companion cleared their thoat. _A woman_, he thought, _by the sound of it_. "Sousuke," she said, "will you look at me please?"

His green eyes widened at the sound of her voice. He raised his head slowly, his eyes taking i the woman before him—her black hair, tan skin, small mouth, and green eyes. _His_ green eyes.

_His mother._

Tears flooded her eyes. "Oh, Sousuke, I'm so sorry. I should have done something. I should have helped you. I should have known. I'm sorry," she sobbed.

Sousuke's eyes softened. "It's alright, Mother," he told her. "Things have been hard for you since the divorce, who could you have known?"

"That's no excuse," she exclaimed, her eyes hard as they gazed at him. "There's no excuse to justify my not stepping in. All the signs were there, but I was too blind to your father's obsession." She looked down. "I at least should have taken you with me."

Sousuke looked away, fearing his own tears would fall. "Forgive me," he whispered. "I should have left him as well."

His mother sniffed. "There's someone else here to see you," she said. "I'll come back when she's done." She stood and exited, leaving her son to wonder who else dared to visit his damned soul.

_Oh_, he thought as his next visitor entered, _of course_.

"How are you?" Shori asked, sitting down across from him.

"Fine," he mumbled. Sousuke blinked. "Why—why are you here?"

Shori's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Why am I here? I would think that was obvious." She leaned forward. "I'm not here toaster questions, Sousuke, I'm here to ask them. I trust you'll answer," she said, her voice hard. He nodded mutely. "Good. Now, for my first question, what happened to you?"

Sousuke met her eyes. Those clear blue eyes that took his breathe away years ago. They still do, he thought. He sighed and said, "I joined my dad's company when it opened. He's always had big dreams for my future and thought I'd make it big as an actor. Then, the company began to fail. No money came in, no gigs came, no one paid us any attention."

Shori rolled her eyes. "I figured as much. But why? Why did you agree to do those things?"

Sousuke's eyes darkened. "I was hurt. A wound dealt years before still hasn't healed, so I took to opportunity to get revenge and was blinded by it."

Shori narrowed her eyes. "What does that have to do with me?"

Sousuke laughed bitterly. "You're more blinded than I thought, Saotome. This has everything to do with you." He met her eyes, the darkness in them hit her harder than a punch would have, nocking the breathe from her lungs. "Love isn't forever, Saotome. Love always hurts, and when it finally deals its blow, there's no recovery."

_"It's not gonna last."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Trust me, I know more about love than you, Shori."_

Shori sucked in a breathe. "I've hurt you more than I thought," she whispered.

Sousuke shrugged. "A broken heart isn't an uncommon wound, just an incurable one."

"No wonder you were so against my dating an idol. You've been hurt by one as well," she realized.

"Don't flatter yourself by callin' yourself an idol," he growled.

Shori looked back at him with her icy blue eyes. "That doesn't excuse the things you've done. A broken heart can be cured, you just didn't look hard enough. Now you may never find the cure."

Sousuke looked down. "I know," he whispered, the darkness seeping out of his eyes. "I know."

"I'm sorry," Shori said. "I could have been a better friend." Her voice hardened. "I can't forgive you for what you did, though. Maybe if it had just been me, I could have, but you hurt so many other people as well." She stood and began to walk to the door. "Good bye, Sousuke. If you ever get a chance to live a better life, I hope you're happy."

As the door clanged shut, Sousuke felt a single tear escape from his eye. He didn't wanted her to forgive him. He was okay with that, but he wasn't prepared for her final words. He didn't feel like he deserved to be happy.

Maybe someday, he would meet someone that made him truly happy.

XoXoX

"Thank you for gathering here today," Yukino announced from the stage. "I am pleased to present my fellow performers: Miharu and Shori!" At her cue, the two other girls joined her on stage. A month and a half after the happenings with Raven Tail, everything was back to normal at Saotome Studios. Today was December 22, Shori's birthday, and the girls had something special planned for their friends. Below the darkened stage, sat STARISH and Quartet Night, both groups eager to hear what their friends had planned.

"Without further ado, let the show begin!" Yukino exclaimed.

The lights came on, illuminating the stage. Miharu sat down elegantly at the grand piano, her grey dress fanned out on the bench. Yukino stood center stage with a mike in her hand, the lights bouncing off the jewels imbedded in the soft pink fabric of her gown, Shori sat down on a stool across the stage from Miharu with an acoustic guitar on her knee. She wore a black shirt and a white shirt, a blue tie bringing the look together.

Shori cleared her throat and said into the microphone before her, "Um, this song was written by the three of us. It's something dear to all of our hearts and I hope our feelings come across well." She nodded to Miharu, signaling she was ready.

The piano began he melody soft and sweet as Yukino sang.

Yukino:

_Our stars align in the east as we meet_

_In this darkest light _

_Your smile brings the sun as our eyes _

_sparkle in the night _

_Our hands touch with a warm sensation_

_In this brightest moonlight_

Shori's guitar joined smoothly.

Yukino and Shori:

_I want to feel this way again_

_My heart is bursting o-open_

_I've never felt this way befo-o-ore_

All:

_Fly to me, as the sun flies to the west_

_I can lead you as far as we can get_

_Let's go on a journey together_

_To the future we see forever_

_I can bring you all I have of me, _

_My sweetest darling._

Shori:

_My feelings for you have not changed _

_Since we've been apart_

_These intense feelings burn for you_

_In my fragile heart _

_I need to see you again _

_Before I loose my mind_

Yukino:

_Can we meet under the moonlight?_

_As the stars shine so bright_

_I can't wait to meet again_

The piano played alone now, twinkling like the stars above.

Miharu:

_This darkest light brings out the best in us_

_It brings out our love, Our promise_

_These feelings won't leave me_

_As we fly to the sun_

_Our dreams take flight with us_

_Nothing can hold us back_

_Come with me as I fly_ _toward all of my dreams_

_These dreams I have with you_

_Together we can explore these feelings _

_we've never had before _

_So..._

All:

_Fly to me, as the sun flies to the west_

_I can lead you as far as we can get_

_I can bring you all I have of me, _

_My sweetest darling._

The girls were breathless on stage. They stared, wide eyed, at their small clapping crowd. Panting softly, they gave each other large smiles.

They gathered center stage, arms around each other. "Thank you for listening to our song, it's called 'Darkest Light,'" Yukino said.

"My throat feels like crap now," Miharu said, getting a chuckle from Yukino and Shori.

Shori shook her head. "I still can't believe we did that."

Their small crowd stood and clapped once more. Syo climbed up on stage and lifted Yukino in the air, twirling her around. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, whispering in her ear. Masato put his arm around Miharu's shoulders, and kissed her temple. Suddenly, Tokiya's arms were around Shori's waist.

"You did great," he whispered.

"Thanks," she replied, pressing her lips to his cheek.

Tokiya angled his head to look Shori in the eyes. "I love you."

Shori smiled softly. "I love you, too."

Everything in that moment was right. Quartet Night congratulated Miharu on her performance, Reiji ruffling her hair playfully. Otoya and Cecil each had an arm around Shori. Everyone was happy.

And in his office, a certain redhead watched on from his chair. A soft smile on his face, he felt his eyes soften at the sight. "You know," he said to the two teachers behind him, "I think we'll get some great music from these kids. And perhaps, maybe more."

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wait don't leave yet! I've included a special Epilogue for our favorite lads. Go ahead, click the next chapter!<strong>


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

When people say "the end" or "they lived happily ever after," they don't usually think about what happens to the characters after that.

My name is Ichinose Shori. My story's recently come to an end, but I thought you'd like to know a bit about what's been going on with my friends.

STARISH and Quartet Night retired after four more successful years in the music business. Reiji is a kindergarden teacher now. I think he's volunteering at the orphanage my brother grew up in, too. Camus went back to his country, but he comes and visits Cecil very so often. I think the two of them became good friends here in Japan. Ranmaru is making guitars and basses now. I've tried out a few of his models and they are great. Ai became a doctor and has been helping Miharu's brother a lot.

As for STARISH, they could never really go their separate ways. I don't think any of them ever gave up music either. Natsuki teaches in Saotome Academy now. My dad's super happy about that. Cecil is married now and is going to be crowed king next year. Ren designs clothes for men and women. Personally, I love the dresses he designs. But don't tell him that. His ego gets inflated enough when I wear them to special occasions.

Otoya and Nanami are married now and have two wonderful children. But they really are my brother's kids. They never sit still! Otoya teaches guitar at Saotome Academy, and Nanami stays home with the kids. Masato and Miharu are engaged and are getting married next spring. I've never seen Miharu so happy. The sparkles she emitted where more like ninja stars than anything else. Masato now helps direct plays and Miharu decided to stay a composer. Syo and Yukino got married last fall. Syo still acts and Yukino has got this idea to become a mangaka. Good luck, girly.

As for me? I got married to Tokiya two months ago. Tokiya ended up making up with his stepdad and now works for his company. I'm back to writing full time.

Life gets a little lonely, but never for long. Otoya seems to enjoy dumping his kids on me when he and Nanami go out. I don't mind, but he'll have hell when Tokiya and I decide to have our own.

Happily Ever After isn't forever. We're all going to go through our unhappy times, but that's life. It would be boring if nothing ever went wrong.

Sometimes it takes a little courage to make things change. If I hadn't had the courage to say yes to that ridiculous managing job, I never would have met the love of my life. I never would have reunited with my best friend or made so many new ones. One little yes can make all the difference.

Oh great, Tokiya's reading this over my shoulder. Don't think I can't see you. Well, I guess this is good bye.

And they all lived

Happily

Ever

After.


End file.
